Kingdom Hearts In France
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: What if the Kingdom Hearts characters came to Paris? Let's find out!
1. The KH crew

These characters don't belong to me. All this started on You when I had a little chat with LovePeaceEmo so thanks to her for helping me come up with this. Thanks to the video I saw that inspired the whole thing (Xemnas like to ride his bicycle). Only characters that belong to me are Ari, the random fan girls, Karry, and any other random person that doesn't appear in Kingdom Hearts.

"Passports! Passports!" called out a random airline worker. "Aww, man! Why'd I have to leave my Keyblade with the security people?" whined Sora, dragging a large red suitcase. His best friend Riku carried a smaller silvery blue one and said "Cause you were stupid enough to not put it away. Besides, you can always just summon it back." "Yeah, but that's not the point. I'm the Keybearer! What if Heartless just came out of nowhere? What could happen to all these people?" said Sora somewhat worried. Riku rubbed his long silvery hair. "I guess me and Mickey could take care of it. And Kairi, too." he said. Sora just frowned and continued to carry the large bag. "Sora? When can we come out?" asked Goofy from inside. "Shh! When we get on the plane. They might find you!" whispered Sora. "But it's hot in here, Sora. And I'm thirsty." whispered Donald. "I'll get you some juice right now. But KEEP QUIET!" hissed the brown haired boy.

"Wait up! Mickey had to get something! Wait up, guys!" shouted Kairi. The two boys ( and the two animals in the suitcase) turned to see their redhaired friend Kairi trying to get their attention. "What did he need?" asked Riku. "He said he had to see something. But I'm not sure what." said Kairi. Sora moaned and started to spin the suitcase he was carrying. "What could the King have needed?" muttered the annoyed boy. "S-S-Stop Sora! We're gettin' dizzy!" groaned Goofy. "Oops. Sorry guys." apologized Sora and immediately stopped spinning the suitcase. "Well, fellahs! I got the tickets!" said Mickey Mouse as he came carrying a small black bag. "You barely got them? I thought we already had them!" said Riku with a annoyed expression. "You three did, but me and the fellas didn't! You can get out of the bag now." said the King. Sora poked the suitcase. No response. "Guys? Are you two okay?" asked Kairi as she unzipped the bag. "OH MY GAWD!" she screamed and backed away from the bag. Riku peeked inside. "What? They're just sleeping, Kairi. What's bad about that?" he asked. Kairi blushed. "I thought they died." she muttered. "Let's just get on the plane." said Sora. "What number is it?" asked Riku. Mickey opened his folder of tickets and said: "Flight 13, apparently."

"OH SHIT! We're gonna die!" shouted Sora. People began to stare at the spikey haired boy's panic. "Shut up! What do you mean that we're gonna die?" growled Riku. For good measure, he smacks his friend in the head. "Oww... I saw this movie where these kids went on Flight 13 and then like somebody told them it was cursed. And when they got off, everyone like started dying really messed up. One of the boys' heads EXPLODED!" explained Sora with a horrified expression. The entire group was silent. "And one of the girls was eaten by chipmunks! I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN BY CHIPMUNKS!!!!" wailed Sora. "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A MOVIE! NOT REAL LIFE!" yelled Riku and smacked Sora again. Sora burst into tears. "WAHH! Kairi, Riku's hitting me!" he sobbed, hugging Kairi. "Aww. It's okay, Sora. Riku won't hit you anymore. Will you, Riku?" said Kairi with a venomous glare at Riku. "I guess not." Riku mutters, dragging his feet across the blue tile under him. _Damn, Kairi's scary sometimes. I wonder why she even likes Sora when he acts like that? I'm much better. Oh well. At least nobody's recognized us. _thought Riku. "OH MY GAWD!!! IT'S RIKU!" came a shout from the other side of the waiting area.

"RUN! RUN! It's FANGIRLS!" screamed Riku. "Wha?" murmured Sora and looked up. "Awww. They're kinda cute! Hi, fangirls. Wanna autograph?" asked Sora, rummaging for a pen. "Riku, you're much cuter in person." said one of the girls, completely ignoring Sora and the rest of the group. "Yeah! And we think you should have your own game, not like let loser Sora have all the fun." sneered another one. "What? Riku has more fans than I do? That's not right....." muttered Sora, turning away from his friend. "HELP! Get 'em off of me!" hissed Riku, trying to get the various girls off of him. "Aww, Riku! Let's have some fun!" said one with silver hair. "NO! I have to get on the plane to Paris in five minutes!" Riku yells, still trying to get away from the fans. They immediately let go. "What? France? You're going to France?" asked one of the girls. Riku nodded and examined his arm to see if he needed to go to the hospital. It was really red and he had some bruises but he was going to be fine. "Awwwww..... We're going to Rome! Maybe you can come along?" coaxed one of the girls. "No thanks. Let's get on the plane, guys." said Riku as he ran off toward Gate 13.

The entire group began to run after the silver haired teenager as he boarded the plane. "Ticket?" asked the flight attendent as the group reached the gate. " Your majesty, the tickets?" asked Kairi. "They're in my pocket! Hang on." Mickey said as he began to search his shirt pocket. No tickets. "Maybe my pants?" Mickey murmered and searched his pant pockets. No tickets. "What! You lost the tickets?!" shouted Sora. "Umm. Excuse me?" said a timid voice from behind them. Sora looked behind Riku. A teenage girl was holding a folder of tickets. "Are these yours? I just found them. You guys are going to Paris, too?" she said, holding out the folder. "Yay! We can eat bagels!" shouted Sora in happiness. Riku hits him again. "That's croissant you moron!" says Riku. "Thank you!" said Kairi as the girl handed her the tickets. "I have a question for you guys." the girl says timidly. "What?" asked Riku. "Well... Are you guys cosplaying? Cause your costumes are awesome!" the girl said excitedly. The group glances at each other. "Umm... Actually, these are our normal clothes." said Mickey. "Oh. Then, are you guys the actual Kingdom Hearts group? You know, from the games?" Sora stares at the girl. "Games? What games?" he asked. "The Kingdom Hearts series. You know with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and the rest. And it's got some Final Fantasy characters in it too. Like Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie." explained the girl. Sora simply has a blank face. "What? We have a game?" he turns to the group. "Did you know we have a game?" Sora asked. They all simply shook their heads. "Actually, you have like four games. The first Kingdom Hearts where Sora, the main character, is fourteen. Chain of Memories where he falls asleep for a year. Kingdom Hearts 2 where Sora wakes up and is now fifteen. And a new one where you play as Roxas, Sora's Nobody." "What? Roxas has a game? But he's complete with me now. How can he have a game?" muttered Sora. "It's during the year while Sora is asleep. But it hasn't come out in the United States yet." says the girl. "Let's get on the plane." says Riku and everyone got on board. The girl who helped them with the missing tickets sat next to Sora at the window seat. She immediately starts playing a video game. "What are you playing?" asks Sora. "Chain of Memories. Hey, you wanna play too? I got an extra Gameboy." she says. "Sure! Who do I play as?" he asks, taking the red Game Boy Advance. "How about Riku? And I'll play as Sora. By the way, my name's Ari." "Mine's Sora. So, how do we play?" Ari quickly explains the basic rules to Sora. "Okay then! Let's start." he says. A rapid war between two great masters quickly followed.

Riku put his bag under his seat. A little girl sits next to him. "Hi! My name's Karry! What's your name?" she asks. Riku looks around. "Are you talking to me?" "Yes, silly! What's your name?" "It's Riku." "Oooh! That's a pretty name, lady." Riku frowns. "Did you just call me lady?" "Yup. With such pretty long hair, you have to be a girl!" says Karry with a big smile. "I'm a guy. Not a girl." Riku explains to the young girl. She frowns. "No. You're a girl!" Karry exclaims. "I'm a boy." "Girl." "Boy." "Girl." "I'm pretty sure I know my own gender, kid. Boy." "No. Girl." "Hahaha! Riku pwns!" shouts Sora from front of Riku. "Shut up!" Riku says annoyed. He smacks him. "What's wrong with you?! You hit me!" yells Ari. "Oops." mutters Riku. "I thought Sora was in front of me." he explains. "I wanted to see out the window so me and Ari traded spots." says Sora from the window seat. "Girl!" screams Karry. "Kairi! Kairi!" shouts Riku. Kairi turns around and removes her earphones. "What?" she asks. "Trade spots with me!" Riku asks desperently. "Sure." Kairi says and picks up her carry-on bag and walks to the seat near Riku. "Thank you God!" says Riku as he runs toward King Mickey. "One more round, Sora!" says Ari, glaring at her screen. "Yeah , so I can kick your butt again?" he taunts and continues playing.

{At this point, with Riku's long hair, I thought he was a new girl so yeah. That's what I mean.}


	2. The Organization

Meanwhile.......

"Alright everyone! Does everyone have their traveling buddy?" asked the Superior as he counted the tickets. "Got mine!" exclaimed Demyx, waving the annoyed Axel's arm. "I have mine." said Zexion as he waited for Vexen to give back his lexicon. "Xaldin, you're mine right?" asked Xigbar as he looked through a gun magazine. "Yeah." responded Xaldin who was eating a sandwich. "Who's mine?" asked Xion as she glanced around at the other Organization members. Lexeaus simply raised a hand. "I-I have mine." murmured Namine as she held Roxas' hand. Both seemed very pleased with this arrangement. Xemnas glared at Roxas and merely coughed. Roxas rapidly let go of Namine's hand. "Marluxia, you're with Larxene." said Saix with pity in his eyes. Luxord, playing poker with a Gambler Nobody, shouted "Ha! Full House!" The Nobody simply showed him a hand. "Royal Flush." it said in a monotone. "Damn! Now, I guess I have to complete the bet?" Luxord asked. The Gambler Nobody nodded. "Fine. When we get back to the World that Never Was, I'll make you a pool table. You have my word." he said. "I prefer to have it in writing." said the Gambler and produced a notebook and pen from its sleeve. Luxord groaned but scanned the contract and signed his name messily on the dotted line. "Thank you, Master. Pleasure doing business with you." the Nobody said and vanished.

"Then, Saix is with Luxord." said Vexen in a bored voice. Luxord looked up from his deck of cards. "What?! What do you mean I'm with Saix?!" he moaned. Saix frowned. "And what exactly is wrong with being my traveling companion?" Saix said in a icy voice. "N-Nothing, man. Just that I kinda was planning to be by myself." Luxord said, picking up his suitcase. "Exactly! So you have someone to babysit you." said Xemnas, finishing counting the tickets.

"Hey Superior? I have a question." said Roxas, one of the youngest Organization members. "Yes XIII?" Xemnas replied. "Well, we're in groups of two, right?" "Yes. Get to the point." "Umm.... There's fifteen of us, including Namine. So, who's your err..... traveling buddy?" finished the little blonde boy. "Why, you're quite right! Then, I'll just have to travel with you and Namine and keep an eye on you two." said the Superior. "Eh?! But why don't you keep watch on Saix or Axel? They're the ones that'll go berserk! Not me and Nami." said Roxas. Xemnas just glared at the young boy and said nothing. Roxas dropped the subject. "Flight 13 to Paris now boarding." said a woman's voice on the intercom. "That's our flight. Organization XIII, move out!" cheered Demyx. All 15 of the Organization ran to the plane. None of them notice some familiar people in the front.

Roxas and Namine sit in a seat near the front. Xemnas and Deymx sit behind them. The rest all sit in the back. "Hey Axel. Do those guys looks familiar to you?" asks Xion and she points to a girl playing a video game with a boy. Axel removes his head-phones and shakes his head. "Nah. Never seen 'em before. Why?" "That kid looks familiar. And for some weird reason, I keep thinking we'll run into someone we know." Xion says. "You're crazy. Who'd we run into? All the people we know are in the Organzation." "There's King Mickey. And Sora, Riku, Kairi and all those girls who keep chasing you." "Those are my fans. Like I'm famous. Guess it's my good looks." And with that, Axel falls asleep. "I PLAY THE SITAR! WHEREVER I GO!" sings Demyx and he strums the famous blue sitar. "SHUT THE HELL UP!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" screams a kid from the front. "Well, it's not my fault you can't apprechiate music!" sobs Demyx. "Please be quiet." Xemnas says with a glare. "Yes, Superior."


	3. At Paris: The KH crew and Ari

**I'm not used to doing it like this but here it is! Kingdom Hearts is not mine but this whole idea is. If Kingdom Hearts was mine, many Organization members would still be here. Enjoy! **

A few hours later......

"Thank you GOD!!!" yells Riku as he walks off the plane.

"So, who won?" asks Kairi as she helps Mickey collects the bags.

"It was a tie." says Sora.

"Really? You two were playing for hours! How many games did you play?"

"Like three hundred each." says Sora with a grin.

"Actually, I won by one. It was 345 to 344." says Ari and she walks to find a taxi. The group follows her.

"Um... What are you doing?" she asks.

"Well, we're looking for a taxi to our hotel." says Donald.

"Eh? Donald, you're here? Oh, that's not good...." Ari says with a worried expression.

"Why Ari? Something wrong with Donald?" asks Sora. Ari shrugs.

"He's a giant duck. Someone could eat him." she says with an evil grin.

"WHAT?! Donald, we won't let anyone eat you!" Sora cries and hugs the duck. The duck glares at him and goes back into the suitcase.

"Why'd you tell him that? Now, he'll never leave us alone...." mutters Riku.

The whole group waits for the taxis. When they finally arrive, one's only big enough for four people.

"Now what?" asks Riku. He gets in and puts the suitcase by his feet. Kairi gets in after him. Mickey Mouse, Donald, and Goofy all follow.

"Hey, what about me?" asks Sora. He glances worrying at the now full taxi. Ari taps his shoulder.

"You can come with me. I'm going to Hotel Ciel. And you guys?" she offers. Riku sticks his head out the window.

"Just go with her, Sora! We'll find you later!" with that, the taxi drives away.

"Last time he said that, we ended up not seeing either of them for two years......" Sora mutters to himself. He and Ari both get into the other waiting taxi. They end up becoming best friends over the 45 minute drive.

At Hotel Ciel

Riku and Kairi both get out of the car. They help the others get the luggage out of the trunk. Soon, they're waiting by the front door.

"Okay, whose brilliant idea was to give Sora all the money?" complains Riku. Kairi shrugs. Donald looks a bit guilty and says nothing. Mickey just gets a book out of his bag and starts reading. Goofy's asleep and Donald's throwing fireballs at the balcony. About 30 minutes later, a taxi arrives and Sora and Ari slid out of it and start dragging two heavy suitcases to the door. Goofy wakes up.

"Thank God! What took you so long?" Riku says. Sora shrugs and continues to eat a doughnut. Ari finishes a hot cocoa and throws away the cup.

"Hey, you got doughnuts! Did we get anything?" asks Donald. Sora nods and pulls out a semi-squashed bag. He pulls out a strawberry iced one and gives it to Kairi.

"My favorite! Thanks Sora." she smiles and takes a bite. Sora takes out two glazed ones and hands them to Donald and Goofy.

"Thanks pal!" The two animals start munching away at their doughnuts. Ari gives a small bag to King Mickey and he nods. He peeks inside and there's a sugar doughnut.

"Thanks guys!" He also starts eating. Riku waits for his. When neither of them makes a move to him, he coughs.

"Umm.... Where's mine?" he asks. Ari looks a bit guilty and says nothing.

"Ari ate it. sorry, man." Sora apologizes. Riku frowns.

"What?! All I wanted was a doughnut! By the way, what kind was it?" Riku glares at Ari.

"It was chocolate. Your favorite." Riku starts strangling Ari.

"DAMN YOU!!!!!" He shouts and lets go when Mickey throws his book at him.

"Let's check in. Sora, you got the money?" asks Kairi. He stares blankly at her.

"Money? What money?" Sora says and starts searching his various pockets.

"We gave you the money for safekeeping. _**All **_of our money." Kairi looks through Sora's suitcase pocket. Sora slaps his forehead.

"Ooooh! That money! I put it in my underwear." Sora seems pleased with remembering. Everyone glances toward his shorts. Sora blushes and shakes his head.

"Not _**that**_ underwear! In the bag where I put my clean ones." Kairi nods and opens the suitcase completely. She starts rummaging through the clothes.

"What are you doing?" Sora asks. Kairi pulls out a bag filled with underclothes. She starts pulling it out.

"Stop Kairi! I'll look for it!" Sora panics and tries to get the bag. Kairi dodges him and pulls out a pair of red rubber ducky boxers.

"Sora, I don't remember these. When did you get them?" laughs Riku. Sora blushes even harder and manages to pull the bag from Kairi's grip. However, he manages to get only the bag. All the rest of the underwear falls out.

"Look! Strawberries! And the boxers are pink." Riku is on the floor laughing. Ari's also laughing and helps pick up the underwear.

"Oooh! I like these ones! Where'd you get them, Sora? I'll get some for my brother." Ari holds up a pair of boxers with Keyblades all over it. Sora is still blushing and he just holds out the money bag. He throws it at Riku.

"Owwwww......" He now has a black eye. After Sora, Kairi and Ari pick up the fallen underwear, they all check into the hotel.


	4. The Organization HAS ARRIVED!

**This is the next addition of when the KH gang goes to France. And some very special people from FF are coming in the next chapter. And as always to not get my arse sued, Kingdom Hearts is not mine. No matter how much I wish it was......**

At the same time

"Aaaah! Paris. What a beautiful city." Xemnas say proudly as he steps off the plane. The rest of the Organization is silent. None of them could get much sleep due to an annoying 5 year old girl. Namine was also the only one happy. She had spent the whole time drawing and playing cards with Luxord. And winning.

"Sure, Superior. It's very nice." Saix says and pulls a black suitcase behind him. The rest of the Organization also carry similar suitcases except for a single silver numeral on the front of each one. Namine had a white one and she had a white purse filled with various art supplies. The entire group walks the three or four miles to the Hotel Ciel.

"DAMMIT! It's hot!!!" complains Axel. Demyx laughs.

"No, it's not. I feel perfectly cool!" he snickers. One of his water clones hugs him as Demyx walks. Axel's not amused.

"Gimme one! C'mon! I'll do anything!" Axel begs. Demyx shoots him an evil look. Axel gets worried.

_"He better not make me do anything stupid, or I'll set him on fire. I wonder if he'll boil?"_ Axel thinks to himself.

"Make Saix dress like a clown." Demyx grins.

"You are not serious." Axel groans. With Saix's evil temper, that'd never work. And he'd probably kill them to boot.

"Yup! He'd make a great clown!" Demyx says smiling. Axel smacks him.

"The dude who goes berserk every few minutes?! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING?!" Axel screams. Saix comes over. He pulls out his claymore and sends Axel flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!" Axel screams as he hits various buildings and lampposts. Saix turns to Demyx.

"I'll do it. But not a clown. A mime. That way, I don't have to talk." Saix says. Demyx grins even bigger. He nods and pulls out some black and white clothes.

"Here ya go! Today okay? At the Eiffel Tower." Demyx gives him the bundle and runs to find Axel. He finds him in a mound of rubble and the remains of a coffee shop.

"Are you okay?" Demyx asks the unmoving body of Axel. It remains unresponsive. Demyx gets worried.

"OH NO! Don't worry, buddy! We'll get you to the hospital! Um.... Where is the hospital?" Demyx wonders out loud.

"I'll KILL HIM!!!!!!!!" screams Axel as he summons his chakras. He runs off toward the direction of the hotel. Deymx is left having to explain the destruction of the coffee shop to the owner. Luckily, she was a Demyx fan girl so he got off the hook. And apparently, now Demyx has to spend the day with her tomorrow. He joins up with the others at the Coeur Hotel which is right across the street from the Ciel Hotel.


	5. FF: Aerith and Cloud They're lost

**Final Fantasy doesn;t belong to me either. Enjoy!**

At the same time.....

"Cloud, are you lost?" asks Aerith. She sits next to him in the car. She sighs. This was their first trip together as a couple and Cloud wouldn't stop for directions.

"No, I'm not. I know exactly where we are." Cloud responds. He narrowly misses a parked BMW.

"Then, where are we? We have to get to the Ciel hotel before dark." Aerith says quietly. She pulls out a map.

"It's 8 A.M. We'll get there in record time. HEY! GET OFF THE ROAD!" Cloud yells out the window at a kid running across the street.

"Excusez-moi ? Nous sommes perdus. où est l'Hôtel Ciel ?" asks Aerith to a man standing on the sidewalk. He smiles and says:

"Deux rues et directement par la Tour Eiffel, Mlle." He tips his hat at her and makes his way down the street.

"What the hell did he say?" asks Cloud as he angrily grinds his teeth. The traffic was horrible! Cars for miles were parked in front of the hotels.

"He said that it's two streets over and by the Eiffel Tower." Aerith pats Cloud's arm encouragingly. His eyes widen.

"THERE!!!!!" Cloud yells. He slams the brakes and manages to land a parking space right across the street from the Ciel Hotel. A girl walks outside with two familiar boys and the small group walks away.

"Hey, wasn't that Sora? And Riku?" asks Aerith. Cloud shrugs. Kairi also walks out of the hotel with Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey behind her.

**_Note: They're speaking French. LOL Aerith can speak french! anyway, what they said was:_**

**_A:Excuse me? We are lost. Where is the Hotel Ciel?_**

**_G: Two streets over and directly by the Eiffel Tower, miss._**


	6. FF: Yuffie and Leon:Mission Follow C&A

**Is it me, or are these things getting shorter? Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and all the rest aren't mine. And..... That's it. ENJOY!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Also at the same time:

"Leon! Hurry up!" whines Yuffie. She's stretched lazily across the back seat of the rented car.

"How did I end up coming with you to follow Cloud and Aerith around?" mumbles Leon. His eyes are focused on the road but he glares at Yuffie.

" Well, you said you always wanted to come here. So I let you come!" Yuffie says with a big smile. She pulls out a ginormous bag of Doritos and starts munching away at them.  
"No eating in the car! And those are mine!" Leon complains. He tries to get the bag but almost ends up hitting a kid.

"WHOA!!!!" The car swerves into a lamppost. "Omigosh! I'll call for help! Are you two okay?" asks a blonde kid dressed in black and white. Leon is completely fine but Yuffie's been tossed to the floor due to the crash.

"Ugh..... Are you okay, Yuffie?" asks Leon. No response.

"Yuffie?" She still doesn't respond. Leon tears off his seat belt and pulls Yuffie out of the car. She still doesn't move.

"YUFFIE! WAKE UP!!" Leon yells. He turns to the kid.

"What's your name?" he asks. The kid's expression becomes confused.

"Um... Roxas, sir." He says.

"Do you have a phone?" Leon demands. Roxas nods. He pulls out a black phone with white square decorations. The charm's a paopu fruit with a black crown. Leon calls Cloud.

_**Ring, Ring.**_

**"Dammit, Cloud! Answer!" **

_**Ring, Ring.**_

**"Hello?" Cloud answers.**

**"Thank God! Listen, where are you?"**

**"Leon? In Paris. With Aerith."**

**"No, as in actual location! I'm in Paris with Yuffie."**

**"Oooh! With Yuffie? Seriously? I didn't think you liked her like that."**

**"First, fuck you man. Second, we were tailing you guys when we crashed."**

**"You crashed? As in the gummi ship?"**

**"No. As in the fucking rental car."**

**"Are you hurt?" Aerith asks.**

**"By the way, this is on speaker." says Cloud.**

**"Well, can you help? Yuffie's not moving. But I'm fine." says Leon.**

**"Hey. Who are you talking to?" **

**"To Cloud, Yuffie."**

**"Ohh. Tell them I say hi!"**

**"Yuffie says hi."**

**"Umm.... Doesn't this mean she's okay?" asks Cloud.**

**"Errr..... I guess we don't need an ambulance then." say Leon sheepishly.**

**"Well, make sure Yuffie's okay. Bye Leon." Aerith and Cloud say together.**

**They hang up. **

"Can I have my phone back? I gotta call the Superior." asks Roxas. Leon hands back the phone. Roxas walks off with a blonde girl dressed in white at his side.


	7. KH:Ari, Riku and Sora go shopping

**Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Do own all the games though. And this is sorta the prelude of the horrible things that are going to happen to Sora, so ..... ENJOY!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The small group heads out to the various shops near the Eiffel Tower. Each has a list in their hands and bunch of money in their pockets.

"So, we're all meeting at the Eiffel Tower for a picnic?" asks Ari. Riku nods.

"Kairi, Mickey, and Sora all made something. I think Sora made a cake." Riku says. He's counting small bills in his hand.

"I guess I'm not eating dessert then." Ari mutters. Riku grimaces and nods.

"Good call. Sora's not the best baker." Riku whispers.

"Hey, look! A candy shop!" Sora yells. His face is pressed against the window and he's drooling slightly. Ari rolls her eyes but goes inside. She comes back out with a armful of bulging bags of chocolate. Sora's eyes widen.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme one!!!" he begs and tries to get one. Riku smacks him with Way to Dawn.

"It's her candy! If she'll give you one, she'll give you one!" he scolds. Sora's silent and sad. Ari laughs, and hands him a small bag of chocolate.

"I bought it for us to eat while we shop." Ari says, stifling some giggles and hands a bag to Riku. Riku's very pleased and pops it open. He pulls out a single chocolate.

"What the hell?" he glares at the chocolate. It was in the shape of a heart. Riku blushes.

"Ooops! That one was for my little sister. This one's yours." Ari amends and pulls out a second bag. Riku peeks inside and the chocolate is normal in a weird design. He pulls one out.

"Ohmigosh! Way to Dawn!" he laughs. Ari grins.

"Can you believe it? She's a huge Riku fan. So she made a bunch of Keyblade candies." Ari pulls another chocolate and shows it to Riku. Dark chocolate in the shape of Pumpkin head. The two turn to Sora in surprise. His face's covered in chocolate and he has a very happy expression.

"That was so YUMMY!!!" Sora grins and licks his lips. Ari groans and slaps her head. Riku smacks Sora.

"That was supposed to last, you idiot!" he growls. Sora smiles wickedly.

"Aww! Riku and Ari! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-" the rest of the song is muffled by a hand.

"If you're not ready to die, you better stop. NOW." Ari warns. Sora nods and is slightly terrified. Riku's impressed. Ari wipes her hand free of the chocolate with a handiwipe from her backpack. She gives one to Sora.

"Wipe your face. You look like a kid." Sora wipes his face and notices a cart.

"Ohh! Look! T-shirts!" He pulls one out. It has Kairi's face on it. Sora blushes and Riku laughs.

"You would pull a Kairi one out!" He snickers. Sora buys it. Ari laughs and pulls one out too.

"Look! It's Riku. But I think he's drunk." Ari shows it to Sora. It's Riku passed out with a bottle in one hand and a sword in another.

"Buy it! Buy it!" Sora coaxes. Ari nods and buys it. Riku tries to take it away. Ari dodges.

"C'mon! Gimme it! You can buy a nicer one!" Riku's very embarrassed and wants to burn the shirt. Ari grins mischieveously with Sora and she shakes her head. She puts it on.

"But it's so cute! Hey, is that a rubber duckie you're holding?" she laughs. Riku just sighs and lets her keep it. He pulls a shirt from the pile.

"MICKEY!!!" yells Sora. He pulls on it.

"Can I have it Riku? It's so nice! I think Selphie'd like it." he says, staring at the shirt. Riku frowns.

"Since when do you care about Selphie?" Riku asks with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Since she's paying me a lot of money for a souvenir for her, Wakka and Tidus." explains Sora. Riku nods and gives him the shirt. Sora buys it and puts it in a huge bag Kairi lent him.

"You know that's a purse." Ari tells Sora as he tucks the last shirt in the red bag. He shakes his head.

"It's a bag." Sora says.

"Yeah. As in a purse." Ari rolls her eyes. And notices someone singing on the corner with a girl dressed in white.

_What the? Is that Roxas? And Namine? _Ari thinks to herself. She turns around to ask Sora if he was complete with Roxas. He's not there.

"Where's Sora?" Ari asks Riku. He glances next to him and is shocked to see that his best friend's not there.

"We gotta go find him!" he yells and the two split up to look for Sora.


	8. Sora's little Adventure: the beginning

**As always, KH isn't mine. This is what Sora had been doing which causes him to get lost. And Roxas is coming next in the next chapter! Enjoys!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh! A sword display! I gotta see this." Sora says to himself as he wanders away from Ari and Riku. He fails to notice someone very close to him singing on the sidewalk. Sora stares at the huge guy waving the giant black sword around. The guy yells something out in French. Sora taps the guy next to him.

"What'd he say?" Sora asks. The man smiles and says:

"He wants a challenger." Sora grins and runs up to the huge guy.

"I'll fight you!" He smirks. The huge guy laughs.

"You? I'll crush you!" the guy grins viciously. He waves the huge sword directly over Sora.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea! _Sora thinks as he dodges the attack. He summons his Keyblade.

"That pathetic little toy won't be enough to save you, little girl!" the guy taunts. Sora gets mad.

"Did you just call me a girl?! YOU'RE DEAD!!!" he yells and rushes around the huge swordman. Sora gathers energy and calmly takes a breath.

"Give me strength! Valor!" Sora shouts. A flash of light and his clothes change into bright red ones. He now has two Keyblades to fight with: Ultimia and Fenrir. The man laughs.

"Still not enough to beat me!" he charges Sora and nearly hits him. Sora manages to dodge but has a large gash in his side.

"Ugh! That really hurt!" he groans and pulls out an Elixer. He drinks it and his injury disappears. He smirks.

"MY TURN!!!" Sora yells and strikes at the man. He can't dodge the many strikes and is knocked out by Sora. Sora picks up the huge black sword the man dropped.

"What the? It's Styrofoam! Any one could pick this up!" Sora throws it to the ground. He searches through the man's clothes. He finds a chain attached to a blade.

"Aaah! I get it. You ask for challengers and then you take them out with this. Not the huge sword for display." Sora looks around. He pockets the chain.

"I'll keep this. No more fake fighting for you!" he tells the unconscious man. Sora dismisses Valor form and goes to where he saw Ari and Riku last. They're not there.

"Oh no! They must have gotten lost! I'll find you Riku and Ari!" Sora shouts and runs down the street.


	9. Roxas&Namine: The start of their Date

**Yay! chapter 9! i think. anyways, KH ain't mine. and here starts Roxas and Namine's little date. and what happened to Sora? find out in the next chapter! And is Yuffie okay? Yes. where the hell is Sephiroth? also in the next coupla chapters! Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going to the Eiffel Tower later. Wanna come?" asks Axel. Roxas shakes his head.

"I'm gonna take a walk with Namine." he says shyly. Axel raises an eyebrow.

"Ooohh really? Can I come?"

"NO!"

"Just kidding, little buddy. Why would I interrupt such a beautiful occasion?" Axel teases. Roxas smacks him with the black Oblivion Keyblade. Axel laughs.

"I want to buy her a present, but the Superior said we can't go by ourselves." Roxas says with a sad expression. Axel smirks.

"I can help you! I'll say I'm going with you guys to the art store but I'll stay here. How's that plan?" Axel says. Roxas hugs him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Roxas yells and hugs Axel even tighter. Axel laughs.

"This is why everyone calls you gay." he laughs. Roxas lets go and has an evil look in his eyes.

"Who calls me gay?" he demands. Axel shrugs.

"Larxene and Marluxia. Xigbar says you're bi." Axel tell the silent blonde kid.

"What's bi?" asks Roxas with a confused expression. Axel whispers in his ear. Roxas is horrified.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT'S SICK!!!" he yells. Roxas starts shivering. Axel laughs.

"You look like Sora now." he snickers. Roxas smacks him again but this time with Oathkeeper. Axel just leaves to tell Xemnas where the couple's going with him. Xemnas nods and gives him a pouch of money.

"OH! Thanks Superior. I didn't know you liked me so much." Axel pockets the money. Xemnas glares.

"It's for Namine. She has wanted some new art supplies for a while." Xemnas explains.

"Awwww..... The Superior likes Namine!" Axel teases. Xemnas smacks him with an Aerial Blade. (stolen Star Wars thingy).

"I have adopted her as my daughter after all." Xemnas says. Axel's eyes widen.

"When the hell did that happen?!" he yells. Xemnas dismisses him. Axel runs back to Roxas' room only to find him and Namine holding hands and watching some french art show.

"AWWWW!!!! SO CUTE!!" he yells. The couple jumps and lets go of the other's hand. Roxas gets mad.

"AXXXEELL!!!!" he yells and summons both Keyblades. Axel holds up a hand.

"He said 'Okay'! You can go!" Axel says smiling. Namine smiles and Roxas isn't mad anymore.

"Thanks! I owe you one." Roxas says gratefully to Axel. Axel just smiles.

"You two just have a good time." he says. Roxas and Namine nod. Roxas starts unzipping the black Organization jacket.

"I gotta take this off." he mutters. Namine and Axel just stare.

"DUDE! You don't just start stripping in front of a girl!" Axel yells and clamps a hand to Namine's eyes. Roxas gets confused. He finished pulling off the jacket to reveal his Twilight Town clothes underneath.

"Ohhh! You don't just have the jacket on." Axel says relieved. He lets go of Namine's eyes. She has a slap mark on her eyelids.

"Idiot. C'mon Nami! We're leaving." Roxas and Namine head out the door. Axel suddenly remembers that Xemnas gave him a money pouch.

"Wait!" Axel yells. But the couple's already gone. Axel shrugs and goes to take a nap.


	10. Sora's little Adventure: meeting the cop

**Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. The continued Adventures of the horrible thing that happens to Sora.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you guys?!" Sora shouts. He'd looking for about 20 minutes and no sign of either of them.

"Screw honor!" he tells himself. Sora had been hoping to find them before resorting to this.

"Um.. Excuse me? Have you seen my friend Riku?" the man ignores Sora and walks on.

"Rude much? Excuse me, miss? Have you seen Riku?" the woman glares at him and walks on. Sora gets mad.

"HEY! ALL I WANT TO DO IS FIND MY FRIENDS! Has anyone seen a kid with silver hair?!" Sora shouts. Everybody ignores him. Sora gets desperate.

"Please mister! Have you seen my friends?" he asks a man and grabs onto his arm. The man shrugs him off. He tries again with a young girl. She slaps him and runs away.

"What the fuck?! All I want to do is find them!" Sora begins to cry. Someone taps him on the shoulder. Sora looks up. A man in a police uniform.

"Oh thank goodness! Listen, I lost my friends. Have you seen them?" Sora asks him. He shakes his head.

"You have to come with me." the police officer says calmly. He grabs Sora gently by the arm. Sora's confused.

"Umm.... Do you know any English? Or Japanese?" Sora asks quietly. Again the man shakes his head.

"You have to come with me." the cop says again. Sora decides to test the cop.

"Are you straight?" he asks with a mischievous grin. Again the cop shakes his head and repeats that Sora has to come with him.

_Guess he doesn't know English after all._ Sora thought as he got into the police car.


	11. KH: Roxas and Namine's Date Disaster?

**Roxas and Namine's little date continued. Kingdom Hearts isn't mine and I'm only repeating this because I'm afraid of being sued. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

They hold hands all down the street. Roxas is very pleased that Xemnas had let them go out. A car comes rushing out towards them.

"Namine!" shouts Roxas as he pushes her out of the way.

_HE'S GOING TO BE CRUSHED! _thinks Namine as she hits the ground. The car manages to swerve and hit a lamppost. Roxas breathes a sigh of relief and goes to see if they're okay. A man and a young girl are in the car and neither of them is moving.

"Omigosh! I'll call for help! Are you two okay?" he asks the man. He's not bleeding or anything. He slips out of the car. The girl's not moving.

"Ugh..... Are you okay, Yuffie?" the man asks to the unconscious girl. She doesn't respond. The man pulls her out and starts yelling at her to wake up.

_What should I do?_ thinks Roxas miserably. _They've been in a crash! Should I call the hospital?_ The man turns to Roxas.

"What's your name?" he asks. Roxas is confused.

"Um... Roxas, sir." He says.

"Do you have a phone?" the man asks. Roxas nods and gives him the phone the Superior gave him for his birthday. **(Nobody day?)** The man calls someone and is telling them where he is. The girl starts to stir.

"Oh! Are you alright?" asks Roxas. She nods and gives a thumbs-up.

"You okay, kid? We nearly hit ya there." Yuffie says. Roxas gives her a thumbs-up.

"Hey. Who are you talking to?" she asks the man who took Roxas' phone.

"To Cloud, Yuffie." he responds.

"Ohh. Tell them I say hi!" She smiles and pulls out a bag of Doritos. She offers some to Roxas. He takes a handful.

"Yuffie says hi." Leon says into the phone. He listens to the response and starts to blush in embarrassment. After he hangs up, Roxas asks him for his phone back. Leon gives it to him and Roxas walks away with Namine.

"Are you alright, Roxas?" Namine asks in worry. He nods.

"I'm fine. Did I hurt you when I pushed you down?" Roxas questions. Namine has a small cut but that's it.

"It doesn't hurt." Namine puts a band-aid on the cut and they continue to the art store. Roxas is very quiet and somewhat worried.

_What am I going to get her?_ He thinks to himself. If they were really together, then what could he get Namine? He worried and worried. Until he caught sight of a necklace in the window. It was very beautiful. A simple silver chain with a silver heart crossed with two keys, a black one and a white one. The heart had a tiny sketchpad engraved on it.

"OMIGOD! It's perfect!" Roxas says out loud, grinning madly. Namine stops.

"What's perfect?" Namine looks at where Roxas is staring. She gets mad.

"Damn you!" she yells and slaps him. She runs off to the art store by herself.

"What'd she get mad at?" Roxas wonders. Then he sees a girl moving things in the window wearing a tube top. He's horrified.

"No wonder she hit me!" he says miserably. Roxas runs into the store.

"How much is that necklace?" he asks and points to the one that he'd admired. The girl shrugs.

"Lemme get the manager." She disappears into the back for a minute. She comes back with a price tag and hands it to Roxas. He gasps.

"You can't be serious! $400!" he yells. The girl shrugs again.

"Take it or leave it." she tells him.

"Can I put it on hold? And come back with some more money?" Roxas asks desperately. The girl nods.

"Sure. That'll be $50. American." She holds out a hand. Roxas stuffs all his money in it and the girl puts the necklace in a box. He runs out the door.


	12. Poor Namine

**AWWW! Poor Roxy. Anyways, here's chapter..... Holy snap! chapter 12 already? here's Namine at the art store. And we'll see what happened to Sora... (insert evil grin here.) Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Namine browses through a selection of sketchbooks, someone taps her shoulder.

"Roxas, I'm not talking to you." she says coldly.

"What? It's me. Axel." Axel says. Namine turns around. It was Axel. He's a little confused.

"I brought the money pouch Xemnas said to give you." He hands it to Namine. She puts it in her purse.

"Thanks Axel! I didn't have all that much money on me." She smiles at him.

"Why are you mad at Roxas?" Axel asks. Her smile disappears.

"He was being a pervert! At some random girl, too!" she grinds her teeth. Axel frowns.

"Roxas? A pervert? Nah. Don't think so." Axel says with a little defense for his absent friend.

"He even said that she was 'perfect'!" Namine starts to cry. Axel hugs her and tries to defend Roxas.

"What was he thinking? Maybe you misunderstood each other." Axle reassurances Namine. She nods.

"Well, he was looking at a jewelry store window." She says quietly.

_Roxas, you sly dog! You found her present!_ Axel thinks.

"Well, Namine... Could be he saw something he liked in the window." Axel says carefully, trying not to ruin Roxas' surprise. Namine laughs.

"You're right! Axel , thank you! For my gratitude, here's a picture." Namine pulls out her sketchbook and rips out a picture. She hands it to Axel.

"Well! It's me. Aww... You remembered my request." Axel laughs. It's him half-drunk and dancing with Larxene. Namine giggles.

"You said to draw you with an Organization member." she says. Axel puts it away in one of his ginormous pockets.

"By the way, where IS Roxas?" Axel asks. Namine is surprised.

"Maybe he's still at the jewelry store?" Namine suggests.

"You stay here. I'll find him." Axel runs out of the store.


	13. Roxas: The Plan!

**Roxas is trying to get on Nami's good side and here's what he manages to come up with to get cash. Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. And Sora's coming up soon.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have to get money! But how?!_ Roxas thinks as he runs down the street. He notices two very familiar people.

"Xion! Lexeaus! You have to help me!" Roxas yells as he reaches them. He falls down as he's very tired from the three or four mile run.

"Roxas? What's up?" asks Xion. Lexeaus doesn't say anything but helps Roxas up from the floor.

"You need to help me get some money!" Roxas explains. Xion raises an eyebrow.

"For what? If it's for something stupid, I'll Keyblade you all the way back to Castle Oblivion!" she warns.

"No! No! Namine's really mad at me and I want to buy her a present." Roxas stammers. Lexeaus nods.

"A make-up present?" asks Xion. Roxas nods.

"I saw this really pretty necklace in the window of a store and I want to give it to her. But it's $400!" Roxas gasps. (still out of breath)

"We'll help! I can never get in the way of true love!" Xion says with a pleased expression. Roxas hugs her.

"Thanks sis! But what can we do though?" Roxas asks. Lexeaus raises a hand.

"We could steal it." he suggests. Roxas smack his stomach. **(can't reach any higher)**

"No! We're getting it legally!" Roxas says with a fierce expression.

"I've got it! And it's legal." Xion says.

"What?" Roxas and Lexeaus say together. Xion grins.

"We'll SING!!!" she exclaims. Roxas laughs.

"You are not serious!" he yells. Xion gets a little hurt.

"You come up with something then, bro!" she screams. Lexeaus raises his hand again.

"I like that one." he says simply.

"Fine! But can you even sing Lexeaus?" Roxas demands. Lexeaus nods.

"Can you, Roxas? Cause you're the important part!" Xion says.

"Of course I can sing! Sora can, can't he?" Roxas responds. Xion nods.

"Then it's settled! We'll sing! But what?" Xion wonders. Lexeaus raises his hand (don't raise your stupid hand!)

"How about Metallica? I know some of those." Xion gasps.

"Holy shit! You listen to metal?" she says with wide eyes. He nods.

"I don't listen to Metallica! I wouldn't know any of the words." Roxas interrupts.

"How about Good Charlotte? I love them!" Xion suggests. Lexeaus nods.

"They're a good band."

"I know a lot of their songs! Which ones though?" Roxas puts in. Xion thinks for a minute.

"All Black, I Don't Wanna Be In Love, Broken Hearts Parade and Anxiety." she comes up with. The two boys nod.

"And Simple And Clean By Utada Hikaru, too. I like that one." she also suggests. Roxas raises an eyebrow and frowns.

"Why?" he asks. Xion puts on a pouty face.

"Cause then I can sing! It's a girl song." she explains. Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Where?" Lexeaus points to an empty corner.

**Note: The bands don't belong to me either. I was listening to Broken Hearts Parade yesterday and thought "OMG! Roxas could sing this!" Yes, it's a joke on the American voice of Roxas:Jesse McCartney.**


	14. Sora's Adventure Continues

**Finally, we can see what happened to poor Sora. KH isn't mine and all that legal gibberish. If you like this, review. If you don't, tell me what's wrong with it so i can fix it. unless you want yaoi in here. NO WAY JOSE! Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora rides calmly with the police officer.

"Will you help me find me friends?" he asks. The officer's silent. The radio blares on. The cop starts talking in french.

"La fille a-t-elle été arrêtée ?" asks the other cop on the radio.

"Oui. le fille est avec moi maintenant." the cop driving responds.

"What are you guys saying? Man! I should have listened to Kairi." Sora mutters to himself. The cop gives Sora a dirty look.

"Un problème?" asks the officer at the radio. The one driving laughs.

"No. Très silencieux." he says. Sora's in the back seat very quiet after the dirty look. _Man, is this a long ride! Am I being kidnapped?_ he thinks to himself. Sora starts searching for a way of out of the police car in cause of something bad.

"Permettez-moi de parler à la fille." the guy says solemnly at the other radio.

"Oui capitaine." The officer with Sora hands him the radio.

"Just push the black button on the side." the guy at the other side says. Sora pushes it.

"Like this?"

"Yes. Exactly. What's your name, child?"

"Umm... It's Sora, sir."

"Well, Sora. Do you understand the charges?" Sora gets confused.

"What charges? I'm only looking for my friends." he asks.

"I'm sure you are. And I'm sure they're looking for you too. But you don't have to do things like that for money."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Sora says. He frowns.

"The charges of prostitution, miss."

"WHAT?! You better be messing with me, mister!" Sora yells.

"Calm down, miss."

"I'm a GUY!!!"

"We already are taking you to the U.S. Embassy, miss. You will arrive shortly."

"But I'm not a prostitute! I was looking for my friends!"

"We have arrived, miss." The cop pulls up to a large building.

"Wait,you can speak English?" Sora asks the officer as he handcuffs Sora to his wrist.

"Of course."

"Oh shit. I'm really sorry, dude."

"No offense taken, miss. I am very straight-laced."

"What?" Sora's confused again.

"Very straight-laced. As in very serious." the police officer puts him in a cell.

_At least he didn't realize that I called him gay. _Sora thinks.

"I'm a GUY! I'M A GUY! NOT A GIRL!!!" Sora starts screaming and banging on the bars.

**HA! Bet you weren't expecting Sora being arrested! Sorry, Sora. Don't drop the soap, man! By the way what the cops said was**

_**A:the girl is stopped?**_

_**B:yes. the girl is with me now.**_

_**A:a problem?**_

_**B:no. very quiet.**_

_**A: let me talk to the girl.**_

_**B:yes captain**_


	15. Operation:Necklace

**Yes, I'm back!!! Kingdom Hearts not mine. Anyways, this is how Operation: Fix Roxas' stupid mistake is going to happen. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Operation: Get cash so Roxy can make up with Nami is a go!" Xion says proudly. Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Next time, I come up with the name." he says. Xion frowns.

"Fine, you come up with it!"

"Operation: Necklace. There." Roxas says simply. Suddenly a huge truck comes blaring out of nowhere, narrowly missing the arguing teenagers. As both of them manages to dodge the vehicle, something falls out of the back.

"Keep your eyes on the road, JACKASS!" Xion screams and she throws her Keyblade at the truck. It makes a huge dent and Xion, very pleased, summons it back. Lexeaus walks over to the box that fell out of the truck and picks it up. He carries it to the sidewalk.

"What is it?" asks Roxas. Lex shrugs and opens it. He pulls out a brand-new guitar.

"Aww, SWEET! It's mine!" Xion snatches out of Lexeaus' hands and starts to strum it.

"You play guitar?" Roxas says in surprise. Xion nods.

"Yup! Dem-Dem taught me." Xion says and continues to tune the black&silver guitar. Roxas groans.

"Don't call him 'Dem-Dem'. It's really embarrassing, little sis."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

"You are technically younger than him." Lexeaus mutters as he pulls out a drum set. Xion flashes him a glare. Roxas shrugs.

"Oooh! A bass!" Xion picks up said instrument. Roxas groans again.

"This stuff probably's all stolen!" He complains. Xion grins.

"Well, if it's stolen, then we can use it!" she says happily. Lexeaus nods. He starts setting up the drums. Roxas picks up a mike and tests it to see if they work. All five of them do. Xion continues to mess with the guitar.

"We don't have a bass!" complains Xion.

"Do we even need one?" Roxas asks. Xion nods.

"They're a big part!" She looks around nervously.

"I'll help! I can play bass!" A girl rushes up to them and picks up the black and red bass. She starts doing a solo.

"WHOA!! You sure can play!" Roxas says impressed. A kid with silver hair walks up.

"Hey, Riku! Catch!" The girl throws him the other guitar and he manages to catch it.

"How'd you know I play guitar?" he asks. The girl shrugs.

"Let's help these guys out! They need the cash." The guy shrugs.

"Fine with me. But we have to go look for that idiot when we're done." The girl nods.

"Deal!" Roxas grins.

"Let's rock this joint!" Xion yells.


	16. I'm With The Band!

**Here's Riku and Ari again. They're gonna help the guys out for a while. Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me(the ones i have are) enjoys!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Did you find him?" puffs Riku as both of them have been running around for 20 minutes. Ari shakes her head.

"No. But I found an Organization member, though."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, look over there!" Two kids and a huge guy are rummaging through a box. They pull out two guitars, a bass, a set of drums, and small microphones.

"Holy shit! That guy looks exactly like Roxas!" Riku says in surprise. All three of them are wearing long black coats with the white Nobody symbol. They start overhearing their conversation.

"We don't have a bass!" the black haired girl complains. Her brother, as Ari was guessing, just shrugs.

"Do we even need one?" he asks. The girl nods.

"They're a big part!" she says and starts to look nervous. Ari runs up to them.

"Wait!" Riku tries to get her arm but she ignores him.

"I'll help! I can play bass!" she says and picks up the bass. She starts to play a neat little octave and ends up playing a huge guitar riff. **(note:I have no idea what the hell that is. Just putting pretty words together!)**

"WHOA!! You sure can play!" the kid says. The huge guy in the back says nothing. Riku walks up to them, hoping that maybe they've seen Sora. Ari throws a guitar at him.

"Hey, Riku! Catch!" He catches the silvery blue guitar.

"How'd you know I play guitar?" he asks in mild surprise. Ari just shrugs.

"Let's help these guys out! They need the cash." She looks at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Fine with me. But we have to go look for that idiot when we're done." Riku says nonchalantly.

"Deal!" Ari grins.

"Let's rock this joint!" The black haired girl says.


	17. Sora The Jailbird

**Sora's in jail....... Kingdom Hearts isn;t mine and the musical moments is coming up soon. Disfrutar! I mean... jouir de! Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M A GUY! I'M A GUY! LEMME GO!!!!" Sora yells and continues to bang on the bars.

"Shut up, kid! It's not so bad on here." A voice says from behind him. Sora turns. A 17-18 year old guy's there.

"Hi! I'm Sora. What's your name?" Sora says, his crime completely forgotten.

"It's Frank." The kid says. Sora nods and smiles.

"Frank! That's a nice name."

"Thanks. What are you in here for?" Frank asks. Sora blushes.

"Umm.... You say first."

"Graffiti."

"Really? What did you tag?"

"Actually, it was an accident. I had a can of spray paint and it exploded on the wall of the Louvre. They caught me and sent me here."

"That's kinda sad...." Sora says. Frank shrugs. Then they hear a loud fight going down the hall.

"LEMME GO YOU FRENCH SONS OF BITCHES! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!! JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL SIC THE SUPERIOR ON YOU!" a woman says angrily. The guards all drag in a blonde woman holding small throwing knives. They toss her in the cell in front of Sora's and Frank's.

She growls viciously.

"JUST WAIT! I'LL GET THE WHOLE ORGANIZATION ON YOU! YOU'RE DEAD! ALL OF YOU!" Electricity starts to shock every guard. The woman starts throwing the knives, causing all the guards to run.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN!" The woman starts laughing. Sora recognizes her.

"Larxene?" he asks, sticking his head out of the bars. She stops laughing immediately.

"What the? Sora?" she looks closer. Sora waves at her.

"Hi! It's me! Sora!" he repeats and smiles. She frowns.

"Why are you even here, Keybearer?" Larxene asks with suspicion. Sora blushes and mutters something.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Larxene throws a knife at Sora. He dodges it but Frank's not so lucky. It hits his shoulder.

"AAAAA! FUCK!!!" he yelps and pulls it out. He throws it back. Larxene catches it easily.

"Why are you here, Larxene? And weren't you dead?" Sora changes the subject. Larxene shrugs.

"Apparently it's assault when you attack a waiter for not giving you good service." she say nonchalantly. Sora's eyes widen. He moves a little more back toward the back of the cell.

"Whatcha in here for then? It's probably for something totally stupid." Larxene says snickering. Sora blushes.

"I got mistaken for a prostitute!" he wails and starts to cry. Larxene starts to giggle.

"OHMIGOD! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!!!" she laughs even harder. Sora's very sad.

"It's not funny! I was looking for Riku and-" Larxene laughs harder.

"You're the hoe and Riku's the pimp!!!" she says, crying with laughter. Sora sits on the floor of his cell and starts to cry even harder. Larxene stops laughing after a while **(a half hour.)**

"Are you done sobbing, kid?" she says. Sora nods and wipes his eyes. Larxene crosses her arms.

"We need to get outta this joint! Help me come up with a plan!" She tells Sora with a cruel expression. He nods.


	18. The Band is a go!

**Operation Necklace is a go! Kingdom Hearts' not mine........ Enjoy!**

"Ready guys?" asks Roxas as he holds the white guitar. It had been decided he was the lead singer and one of the back-up guitarists.

"Ready!" Xion and Ari said in unison. They laugh. Already, they've become friends. The two girls would be part of the chorus. Xion would be main guitar as decided by a showdown between her and Riku. Ari would be main bass **(only bass!)**

"I guess so." Riku mumbles. He was chosen as second guitar and singer when Roxas couldn't. Lexeaus would be drummer. Everyone said maybe it was better if he didn't sing. He had agreed. The small group had already set up the microphones.

"Hello! We're trying to raise some money for our friend! If you like the songs, put some change in the suitcase!" Xion says into the mike. The group had pooled together some leftover shopping money to buy a suitcase to hold any money they might make.

"First up! All Black by Good Charlotte!" says Xion again. She wanted to be the announcer. Ari starts with a little quiet bass.

Lexeaus: Drums.

Ari and Xion: Guitars & Bass duet

Riku waiting for his cue.

Riku:

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black  
Like the night that we met, all black  
Like the color of your dress, all black  
Like the seats in my Cadillac  
I used to see red now it's just all black._

_As long as I could remember I dreamed in black and white  
As I grew up and the sun went down I never felt more alright  
My mother she used to tell me: "Son you better get to church  
It's a dark, dark world and the people out there, and you know it's  
Only getting worse"_

Everyone: Yeah!

Roxas:  
_Never been much for weddings or anniversaries but  
I go to a funeral if I'm invited any day of the week.  
Some people say that I sound strange some say that I'm not right  
But I find beauty in this world every single night_

Everyone:

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black  
Like the color of your dress, all black  
Like the seats in my Cadillac  
I used to see red now it's just all black_

Riku**:(starts to dance!)**

_I sat down at her table at the end of the night  
She was having black coffee and a cigarette, she wasn't wearing white  
She said, people tell me that I'm strange they say that I'm not right  
She said the only time I feel alive is in the dead of night  
I think I found the one for me!_

Everyone:

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black  
Like the color of your dress, all black  
Like the seats in my Cadillac  
I used to see red now it's just all black_

Roxas:**(thinking of Namine)  
**

_I remember feeling so alive  
The night I looked into her eyes_

Everyone:

_Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black  
Like the color of your dress, all black  
Like the seats in my Cadillac  
I used to see red  
I used to see red!  
Take a look at my life, (all black)  
Take a look at my life, (all black)  
Take a look at my life, (all black)  
All black  
All black  
Take a look at my life, (all black)  
Take a look at my life, (all black)  
Take a look at my life, (all black)  
All black  
All black  
All black  
All black  
All black_

As they finished, the crowd of people who had gathered to listen, called out:

"Another! Another!" Roxas nods. Many people had started to drop money in the suitcase. Already the bottom was coated in bills.

"Up next! Dance Floor Anthem!" Xion calls out. Ari starts with Lexeaus.

Ari: Solo

Lexeaus: Drum Solo

Xion: Jumps in after the solos.

Riku: Jumps in after the solos.

Roxas:

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for._

_He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care_

Everyone:

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Riku and Ari starts dancing and bopping to the beat.

Roxas:

_He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together_

Everyone's dancing except Lex can't get up. Roxas is very into it.

Everyone:

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Roxas:

_To the beat_

_To the beat_

_To the beat_

_You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone_

Everyone:

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Guitar solos&bass

Roxas:

_Nooo...Noooo_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good_

They finish and take a peek at the suitcase.

"It's almost half full!" Ari says with a grin.

"I think it's half empty....." Riku mutters. The crowd cheers.

"Another! Another!" they call. They shrug.

"Here's Broken Hearts Parade!" shouts Ari.

Xion starts with Lexeaus on the drums.

Roxas&Ari:

_Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Here we go oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh_

_We got problems  
We don't know how to solve them  
Everywhere we go, we got some skeletons to follow  
We got baggage you know we're gonna drag it  
Everywhere we go, for everyone to see, in the..._

Everyone:

_Broken hearts parade  
And I'm putting my heart out on display  
There's no... masquerade  
Just a funeral march for love today  
The band strikes up and they're playing our song  
Dressed in black and we're singing along to the...  
Broken hearts parade  
I've never been better than I am today_

Roxas:

_Go oh oh  
Oh oh oh_

_You got a question  
How do we get it started?  
I got an answer, let go of your heart and...  
Love it, live it, leave it and get into it  
If you wanna start it, this is how you do it, in the..._

Everyone:

_Broken hearts parade  
And I'm putting my heart out on display  
There's no... masquerade  
Just a funeral march for love today  
The band strikes up and they're playing our song  
Dressed in black and we're singing along to the...  
Broken hearts parade  
And I've never been better than I am today_

Riku:  
_I used to lie awake at night and  
Wonder when she's coming home  
It used to be so hard to wake up every day_

Xion & Riku: guitar solos

Everyone:

_The broken hearts parade  
And we're putting our hearts out on display  
There's no... masquerade  
Just a funeral march for love today  
The band strikes up and they're playing our song  
Dressed in black and we're singing along to the...  
Broken hearts parade  
And I've never been better than I am today_

_March on to the sound!  
The beating of a broken heart!  
Step with the rhythm you found!  
To the beating of a broken heart!_

The group finishes and looks again at the suitcase. It was completely full. Xion takes the mike from Ari.

"Thanks guys! We're gonna leave now!" the group runs off with Xion, Riku, Roxas, and Ari carrying their instruments. Lexeaus just runs for it.

"Thanks! Now, let's see how much we got." Roxas says a few streets over and pulls out a wad of bills. His eyes widen.

"Holy shit! I've already got enough for the necklace!" he yells and runs off. Ari shrugs.

"C'mon Riku. We gotta go find Sora." Riku and Ari walk away. Xion and Lexeaus are left with the giant suitcase full of cash.  
"Thanks for leaving us with this stupid case!" Xion yells after them. Lexeaus stuffs some of the money in his pocket. Xion laughs and follows his example.

"Let's go get something in case the present doesn't go over too well." Xion winks and they head off to a jewelry store.

**Songs are all by Good Charlotte.**

All Black

Dance Floor Anthem (I don't wanna be in love)

Broken Hearts Parade


	19. The Necklace

**YAY! Operation was a success! KH ain't mine and you're probably gonna hate me for what happens next.....**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I got enough! I got enough!_ Roxas thinks to himself happily as he rushes to the jewelry store. He reaches the counter and slams his fistful of money down.

"I'd like my necklace now." Roxas says with a huge grin. The girl laughs and hands him the box. He reaches for it and then stops.

"What's wrong? You want something else?" the girl asks.

"Can you engrave a message for me? On the back?" Roxas asks. The girl nods.

"What should it say?"

" ' To Namine, Love Roxas.' It's for my girlfriend."

"Aww! How sweet. What's the occasion?"

"Umm.... She got mad at me. So I want to make it up to her."

"It'll be done in a few hours or so." the girl takes it away to the back. Roxas collapses in a chair and falls into a deep sleep. He doesn't wake up for two hours.

"Hey. Wake up, Roxas." the girl shakes Roxas gently. He wakes up and stretches.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asks sleepily. The girl nods and hands him a wrapped box. Roxas smiles.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" He pays for it and rushes outside.

_Na__mine's really gonna like it. I just know it!_ He thinks pleased. Roxas pulls the necklace box out and opens it. The engraved message shows up beautifully between the red satin of the silver box. Then Roxas hears a rustle of footsteps.

"Who's there?!" He calls out. Roxas summons both of his Keyblades. A group of girls appear.

"OHMIGOSH! IT'S ROXAS!!!!!!" They yell and Roxas gets terrified. He starts running for his life. The group of girls follow him. Unbeknown to Roxas, a silver box has tumbled out of his hand. Only to be picked up by an unknown person and shoved deep into a dark pocket.


	20. 12's nice day

**Last one for today... Oh, here's the jail again. And Sephiroth finally comes out! Kingdom Hearts&Final Fantasy isn't mine, blah, blah. Enjoy!**

A few hours earlier.....

"Larxene? We're all going to the Eiffel Tower. You wanna come?" asks Demyx. Larxene wakes up from her nap.

"What the hell? No." She turns over on the sofa. Demyx goes to get Saix in his mime costume.

"But it's really funny!" he whines. Larxene opens a sleepy eye.

"What's so funny about the- OMIGOD!!!" she starts laughing at the sight of Saix in his mime makeup.

"What the fuck?! You look like Roxas trying to cross-dress!" she continues to giggle. Saix's not amused. He marches off. Larxene, now fully awake, rolls off the couch and gets a cup of coffee. She notices Axel asleep on the floor. Larxene nudges him with her boot. No response.

"WAKE UP!" she screams and throws it at him. Axel splutters and wakes up unwillingly.

"I'm up! Why can't you wake me up nicer, Lar?" He tells her. She frowns.

"Two reasons. Numbero uno! It's LARXENE!! Not Lar, Lary, not Lar-Lar! And two, it's much more fun this way." Larxene winks at Axel before throwing the empty coffee cup at him. It smacks him right between the eyes. He swears violently and tries to get her but instead trips over his long jacket and falls at her feet.

"Oh, you're finally falling to your knees in allegiance? I accept." Larxene grins and kicks Axel in the ribs.

"Oomph!" he groans and hold his stomach. Larxene laughs. She walks to the kitchen for some food. Finding some fruit, Larxene scowls. She eats it anyway.

_I'll make Xigbar pick up some pizza pockets or something later. _She thinks sleepily.

Her, Xemnas, Luxord, Demyx and Axel all head out to the Eiffel Tower. As they wait for the rental bikes to come, Xemnas yells at Axel.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GO FIND THOSE TWO AND BRING THEM STRAIGHT HOME!!!" Xemnas shouts. Axel looks at the floor.

"Yes, Superior."

"WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?! LETTING THOSE TWO RUN OFF ALONE!"

"They only wanted some time alone."

"EXACTLY! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO NAMINE, IT'S ON _YOUR_ HEAD!" Xemnas seems to be finished screaming.

_Who the hell is he yelling about?_ Larxene thinks. A bell rings.

"Oh good! The bikes have arrived." Xemnas goes to sign for the 15 bikes.

"This one's mine!" Larxene dibs a black motorcycle.

"But that says 'Superior'. I think he'll get mad, Lar-Lar." Demyx says nervously. Larxene responds by summoning a throwing knife and pinning him to the wall.

"Don't wait up for me! I'll be back late." Larxene drives away. She notices a coffee shop.

"A little extra caffeine is always good." She parks and takes a seat by the window.

"One croissant and a black coffee." Larxene tells the waiter. After a few minutes, he runs to the back to get her food. Then, a man with silver hair and a black angel wing takes a seat at the table next to her.

_Isn't that Sephiroth? Should I ask for an autograph or something? _Larxene thinks to herself. Sephiroth was considered a sorta celebrity in the villain world.

"A tea please. It doesn't matter what kind. Just bring it." He says coldly to the waiter. The waiter nods terrified and comes back in a few seconds with a steaming hot cup of oolong tea.

"HEY! Where's my order?!" Larxene screams at the waiter.

"I-I-It's not ready, miss!" He stammers and Larxene rushes at him. She grabs him by the shirt collar. Larxene laughs.

"I should warn you: I'm in an extremely foul mood. And more pain for you means more fun for me!" she throws him up and kicks him straight to the wall. He tries to scramble away but Larxene keeps him down with a single foot on his hand.

"Is this it? Make it a little more fun!" Larxene snarls at him and summons a Eclair. **(note: found out recently that's what her throwing knife set is called.)**

"Let's calm down!" A voice comes from behind her. A man in a police uniform is standing there with several other men.

"You guys gonna stop me? HA! The little Keybearer has more fight in him alone than all you dudes combined!" Larxene laughs. One of the officers pulls out a gun and shoots her in the arm.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she howls and attacks him. As Larxene is about to finish him off, she feels a pull on her arms.

"What the hell?!" She tries to pull away but the handcuffs are already locked.

"You're coming with us." They drag the protesting Larxene to the awaiting police car.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" she yells and tries to escape in vain. Larxene continues to swear and threaten all the way to her cell.

"And that's how I ended up here." Larxene finished. Sora's impressed.

"Wow. You're freaking nuts." Frank says with a shocked expression. The guards start dragging someone else in.

"Hey! Marluxia! Whatcha in here for?" yells Larxene and gets his attention by throwing a knife at his cell.

"Larxene?" he says with a dazed expression.

"And Sora!" Sora waves at Marluxia from the cell right next to him. Marluxia frowns.

"What are you two doing here?" He asks.

"Sora's a prostitute and Larxene's a hit man." Frank says. Both of them glare at him.

"Who'd you beat up now?" Marluxia groans. Larxene shrugs.

" Chill, man. It wasn't anyone important. It was just the stupid waiter." Larxene says with a pleased expression.

"And she lost!" Sora interrupts. Larxene snarls.

"Between like twenty cops and me, who's gonna win?!" she shoots back and throws an Eclair at Sora. Marluxia blocks it with his Graceful Dalia **(giant pink scythe****) **

"I should hope it would be you." he says coldly. Larxene calms down.

"What are you in here for?" asks Sora with an innocent expression.

"I tried to rescue some plants from imprisonment."

"You stole some roses, didn't you." says Larxene with a grin. He nods gravely.

"That's even lamer than being mistaken for a prostitute." groans Frank.

"Shut up Frank!" yells Sora and Marluxia in unison.


	21. Organization Plans

**Here's what was happening to some of the other Organization members as Larxene was being arrested. Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Enjoy! And don't get mad at what I said about Dem-Dem. It's supposed to be for comic relief or whatever.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She took my motorcycle!" shouts Xemnas. He's extremely mad. Axel tries to calm him down.

" Um... Aren't there any more bikes?" he asks carefully. Axel's rewarded with an Aerial Blade attack to the head.

"NO! All we have is this pink one!" Xemnas yells and kicks at it. It was bright pink with tassels hanging off the handle bars. The part connecting the wheels was covered in glittery stickers.

"OHMIGOD! THAT'S A LAME ONE!!!" Luxord laughs. He's also rewarded with an Aerial Blade attack that sends him crashing into his room next door. Axel giggles.

"Umm.... Borrow somebody's." he suggests. Demyx comes in.

"Who's girly bike is that? By the way, Larxene took the black motorcycle and said she'd be back late." Demyx reports. Xemnas screams.

"What's with him?" Demyx asks Axel. He shrugs and whispers:

"Just leave him alone for a while. He'll cool down." Demyx smiles.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Axel." Axel has a confused expression.

"For what?"

"I got a date with this really pretty girl cause you crashed into her coffee shop." Axel's eyes widen.

"HEY! That is news! HEY XIGBAR!!!" Axel runs to the other room where Xigbar's having his coffee. He spills it all over himself and pulls out Sharpshooter **(gun)**.

"What is it? And it better be good, runt!" Xigbar glares at Axel menacing.

"You have to pay me." Axel says with a grin.

"Huh? Why?" Xigbar asks. Axel gives him an even bigger smirk.

"Demyx's got a date. With a GIRL." Xigbar drops the remainder of his coffee.

"DAMN! I was so sure that he was gay!" Xigbar moans. He pulls out his wallet and gives Axel a wad of bills.

"Hey Axel? Where's Zexy and Vexy?" Demyx asks. He walks into the room.

"Zexion went to the rose gardens with Marluxia. I think he said he was gonna paint there. And Vexen went to the ..... Actually, I have no idea where he went." Axel answers and thinks thoughtfully.

"And Xion? I wanted to play Guitar Hero with her."

"She went with Lexeaus cause they wanted to go play tourist or something."

"But she's the only one who knows French!"

"Too bad for us, eh?"

"What about Roxas?"

"On a date with Namine." Axel smirks. Demyx's eyes shine.

"REALLY?! That's great! I'll make a cake to celebrate!"

"Let's put that idea on hold, buddy." Xigbar says. Demyx pouts.

"Fine. And Larxene's out on the motorcycle." Axel gets mad.

"What the hell?! I get some lame ten-speed but she gets a MOTORCYCLE! That's so not fair!" Axel's hair starts to singe around the edges.

"She stole it." Axel calms down.

"Now that I can handle. She's SO BUSTED!" Axel laughs manically to himself. Luxord comes in.

"But you like her, man." he teases. Axel blushes.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"I've got the pictures to prove it." Luxord says with a grin. Axel's confused.

"What pictures?" Luxord motions for Demyx to close his eyes which he does. Luxord pulls out a single wallet pic. Axel blushes even harder.

"GIMME THAT!" he yells and tries to get the picture. Luxord turns it into a card and hides it in his deck of cards. He grins.

"Find it now." Unknowingly, Luxord drops it at the feet of Demyx.

"Ohh! What's this?" He turns it around and screams.

"AAAAAAA!!!! LAR-LAR AND AXEL?!" Demyx runs screaming out of the room. Axel picks up the picture and burns it.

"I really hope that you don't think that was the only copy." Luxord says with an evil grin. Axel attacks him with Eternal Flame **(chakrams)** .

"Give me the other ones. And the negative. NOW!" He yells. Luxord gives it to him. Axel chucks them all into the fireplace.

"No one EVER talks about this again. Understand?" Axel says. Xigbar and Luxord nod. Demyx comes back in with Xemnas.

"What's this I hear about you and number 12?" Xemnas asks with a smirk. Axel starts strangling Demyx.

"NOTHING! THERE'S NOTHING!!!" he yells and jumps out the window. Luxord watches with a little concern.

"Did he forget that this is the 14th floor?" Xigbar asks.

"No. A little help?" comes a weak voice from the window sill. Demyx pulls Axel back in.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem! Aren't we gonna go to the Eiffel Tower? I want to see the WHOLE CITY!" Demyx says with a pleased expression. Xemnas nods.

"Everyone except Axel."

"Why?!"

"Because you are going to find #13 and Namine."

"Ohh! That's much more fun than some lame-o tower." Axel disappears in a black wave of fire.

"Why didn't Axel just do that when he was hanging from the window?" mutters Xigbar.


	22. Roxas & Riku's Brush with Death

**Here's Roxas again! And kingdom hearts dont belong to me... blah blah! Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Roxas screams as he runs from the group of adoring fans. He runs into a dark alley.

"What the hell do they want?!" he yells in frustration. Oops. The girls find him again and he continues to run for his life.

"DAMMIT!" Roxas hears in front of him and Riku being chased by a similar group of fans slam straight into him.

"Ugh......." Roxas groans and he leaps to his feet. Riku's unmoving.

"Dammit! I'll have to carry you." Roxas moves to pick him up but Riku awakens and also leaps to his feet. He summons Way To Dawn. Riku goes into a fighting stance.

"We can't kill them!" Roxas protests. Riku lowers the blade.

"But they'll kill us!" Riku says and runs off in another direction. Roxas follows desperately. He gets lead into a dark alley.

"Riku?" he calls but no answer. Roxas calls again but is shushed by a hand clamping to his mouth.

"Mmph!"

"Shut up! They'll find us." Riku says. He notices a store nearby. Riku starts dragging Roxas there.

"Mmph?!"

"Don't worry. I saw this in a spy movie where the guy just changes clothes and they can't find him. Maybe it'll work for us." Roxas nods and tears off Riku's hand from his mouth. He suddenly remembers the necklace. He checks his pockets.

"OH NO! Namine's necklace! I musta dropped it! We have to go look for it!" Roxas says panicked. Riku nods and opens the store door. A single man dressed in dressed in blue's at the counter.

"Yes?"

"We need some clothes." Riku says.

"Well, if you wanted a bagel, I'd be concerned." says the man sarcastically. Riku pulls out a wad of cash.

"Right this way, sir. I have the styles I think will suit you both." He pulls out two bundles of neat clothing. The man hands the black bag to Riku and the white one to Roxas. He motions toward the dressing rooms.

"These are cool!" Riku says and comes out dressed all in black. He has on a black muscle shirt with a dark pair of jeans. The shop keeper gives him a pair of black shoes and a bunch of silver jewelry to complete the effect.

"AGH!" Roxas runs out half-dressed from the dressing room.

"What?" Riku scoffs.

"There's like a huge rat in there!" Roxas says and trembles. Riku laughs and the shop keeper goes inside. He comes back out with a 7 inch rat on his shoulder.

"Kill it! Kill it!" screams Roxas. He summons Oathkeeper and steps forward. He's scared out of his mind.

"Don't hurt Delia!" the shop keeper says and puts the rat in a large cage.

"What kind of name is Delia?" Riku asks. The shop keeper frowns.

"It was the name of my wife who died."

"Oh. Sorry." Riku apologizes and notices Roxas staring at the rat cage in only his boxers.

"OHMIGOD! Sora has the exact same ones!" Riku laughs at the red Ultimia boxers. Roxas blushes and runs back to the dressing room.

"Is there anymore rats I should know about?!" he calls to the shop keeper.

"No, there's only Delia and me." Roxas finishes changing and comes out in a white outfit. But it has a skirt!

"Is this supposed to be a joke? Cause I'M NOT LAUGHING!" Roxas yells. The shop keeper laughs.

"I thought you were a girl! I apologize. Here are some white pants." Roxas marches back into the dressing room and changes his pants.


	23. Phne Call from Jail:Sora

**KH not mine. Here's what's been happening with Kairi since we last saw her. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is everybody?" Kairi asks Mickey. He shrugs and continues to set up the picnic blanket. Donald and Goofy had already gone back to the hotel rooms. They'd gotten bored of waiting around. Kairi stands up.

"I'll go find them!" She decides but then sits back down.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Mickey asks.

"I don't know much French. So, how can I ask where they are?" Kairi says sadly. Mickey's about to respond when his cell phone rings.

"Hello? King Mickey here." he says into the receiver. He had put it on speaker.

"Your Majesty! Thank goodness!" Sora says.

"Sora?!" Kairi yells into the phone.

"AHH! MY EARS! Yes, Sora."

"Where are ya, buddy? We're waiting at the Eiffel Tower. It's noon." Mickey says.

"Well, I'm in jail." Sora says shyly.

"FOR WHAT?!" Kairi screams panicked.

"For prostitution!" a woman's voice yells.

"Shut up, Larxene! Or you don't get to use the phone!" Sora yells to someone in the background.

"What did she mean 'prostitution'? " Mickey asks.

"Well, I lost Riku and Ari. So I went looking for them. And somehow, I got mistaken for a girl."

"Do you know where they are?" Kairi and Mickey say together.

"No. But anyway, can you come get me? And what's Riku's cell phone number? He might be closer." Sora asks.

"Sure! And it's 855-662-7889." Kairi says.

"Thanks! I'll call him next."

"Lemme call the Superior!"

"Larxene, NO! Let me finish my call!"

"Fuck your call! Give me the phone!" A whooshing noise is heard. And a squishing noise.

"AGH! Larxene, you hit me!"

"Good! Give me the phone! Hey, someone's being dragged in."

"OH MY GOSH! CLOUD!!!!" Sora yells. The phone turns off.

"Sora! Sora!" Kairi shakes the phone. The battery's dead.


	24. Phne Call from Jail:Larxene

**KH not mine, neither is Final Fantasy. Still here in the jail. Enjoy and review if you like this. Go easy guys. This is my first fan fic.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Number one here." Xemnas says into the phone.

"Hey , Superior? It's Larxene."

"What's wrong #12?"

"Um... I'm in jail. Could you get me out?" she asks.

"No."

"Eh?! Why not?"

"You probably deserved it."

"Yeah she did! She nearly killed a waiter!" a voice comes from the background.

"Shut the hell up, Sora! I'm makin' a call!" Larxene screams.

"You wouldn't be quiet for my call!"

"Why is the Keybearer in jail with you?" Xemnas asks smiling.

"Apparently, he's a prostitute." Larxene giggles.

"I am not!" Sora yells.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!" A whooshing noise. And then a dull thunk.

"Fuck! Hey, you still have your Keyblade!"

"Of course I do!"

"What's a Keyblade?" a different voice.

"SHUT UP FRANK!" Larxene screams.

"Who's Frank?" Xemnas asks.

"Some kid." Larxene answers.

"Oh. Well, I'm still not going to bail you out."

"WHY?! Superior, please! I'm beggin' here!" Larxene wails.

"No, she's not! Make her get on her knees!" Sora yells.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SORA!" Larxene screams.

"Don't drop the soap. Or is that only for guys? Good-bye. " Xemnas hangs up.


	25. Riku gets a call from Sora

**Since I'm enjoying Sora being in jail, here's a phone call from him to Riku. Who's right now hanging out with Roxas.**

"Well? Is it bad?" asks Roxas. He steps out from the changing room. He's wearing a silver t-shirt and a long white jacket. His pants are skinny legs with a black design on the pocket.

"No fair! His are bad ass!" Riku complains. The shop keeper laughs.

"You can buy them tomorrow!" Roxas yells and rushes out to find the necklace. The shop keeper gives Riku two pairs of black sunglasses and two black hats.

"To help your disguise. It's not easy being popular with the ladies, right?" Riku nods and leaves. He catches up with Roxas when his cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Riku answers and has it on speaker so Roxas can hear.

"Hi Riku!" Sora says cheerfully.

"Sora?" Roxas says.

"Holy shit! Your impersonations have gotten a lot better, Riku!"

"Um... It's Roxas. And I can prove it." Roxas crosses his arms.

"Oh really?" Sora says doubtfully.

"When you guys were 6, you snuck into Kairi's room and kissed her in her sleep."

The line's silent.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU ARE ROXAS!!!" screams Sora.

"Hey, are you talking to Roxy? Tell him to get me outta here!"

"Larxene, SHUT UP!"

"Hi Roxas! It's #11! Me and Larxy are in jail! Get us out!"

"Marluxia, you shut up too!" Sora yells to the background.

"Who's Roxas?" an unfamiliar voice asks.

"He's my Nobody."

"What is that? Like your brother or something?"

"Sorta."

"Sora, get to the point!" Riku yells.

"Um... I'm in jail. Can you go find King Mickey and come get me?" Sora asks.

"And Roxas, go find the Superior and tell him I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Larxene, I'm sure he already knows that!" Marluxia yells.

"Shut up, FLOWER BOY!"

"YOU SHUT UP, NYMPHO!"

"IT'S NYMPH, YOU PINK HOMO!"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Frank yells.

"Who the hell made you boss?!" Larxene screams back.

"EVERYONE. QUIET!!!" A deep voice yells.

"Was that CLOUD?!" Riku says in surprise.

"Yup! He's here, too!" Sora says pleased.

"Hey, they're dragging someone in." Larxene says in surprise.

"I'm innocent! I've never stolen anything in my life! I was FRAMED!" a girl yells.

"Sure, sure." says the guard.

"LEX! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! Help me beat the snot outta these guys!"

"Xion, maybe we should be quiet and wait for the Superior."

"Well, bye Riku! I have to give the phone to Frank now!"

"Wait! Sora!" Riku yells. Just a dial tone.


	26. Axel's Discovery

**Here are the adventures of the Flurry of the Dancing Flames! A.K.A Axel. Enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

The small group of Axel, Xemnas, Demyx, Luxord, and Xigbar are all heading toward the Eiffel Tower.

"Well, I'm going to the Louvre. Promised Nami to get her a T-shirt if Roxas didn't take her." And with that, Xigbar disappears.

"Weren't you going to go find Namine, Axel?" asks Demyx.

"Found her. She's at the art store." Axel says calmly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's Roxas?"

"Oh. He made Nami mad so he's off trying to get money for a present for her."

"That's so SWEET!" Demyx coos.

"NEVER do that again." Axel shudders. Demyx nods. Xemnas is dragging the super girly bike around miserably.

"Dude, seriously. Put that thing out of its misery." Axel snickers. Xemnas pushes it toward him.

"YOU ride it then." Xemnas declares.

"No thanks. I got a skateboard. See ya guys later!" Axel summons a red skateboard with black flames and skates away. He's going to the art store to see if Nami's got her art stuff.

"Hey, what's that?" Axel stops and picks up a silver box from the gutter. He opens it.

"Well, well."


	27. Roxas VS Fangirls

**Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Here's Roxas and Riku again. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"At least the disguises are working." Riku tells the now very depressed Roxas.

"Yeah."

"We'll be able to move around easier."

"What's the point when I can't give the necklace to Namine? I worked really hard for it." Roxas says quietly.

"Well, we can get her something else."

"But it was perfect! It was absolutely perfect!" Roxas wails. Riku's unsure what to do.

"It's not worth not being chased unless I can give her her present!" Roxas tears off his hat and glasses.

"ROXAS!" a girl's squeal is heard. Roxas gets mad.

"You guys are the problem in all this!" He summons both Keyblades. Roxas holds them in a battle stance.

"You girls are _SO_ going down!" Roxas yells and starts to charge at them. About halfway, he stops. A police officer's holding him by the hood of his jacket.

"You again?" the officer mutters and he handcuffs Roxas. He starts dragging him to the police car.

"Riku! HELP!" Roxas tries to get free. He's shoved into the car. Riku's just standing there. He takes off.

"THANKS A LOT RIKU!!!" Roxas yells through the grate in the window.


	28. Cloud's Story

**HAHAHA! I got Roxas! Anyways, here's them in jail. Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Cloud. Why are you in here?" asks Sora. Cloud shrugs.

"Don't feel like telling you." he says. Sora pouts.

"C'mon! I'm in here for being mistaken for a prostitute, Larxene's here for attacking a waiter, Frank's here for accidental graffiti and Marluxia's a flower thief. How bad could your crime be?" Sora tells.

"Don't get me involved!" shouts Larxene, Marluxia, and Frank in unison.

"Oooh! Scary." Marluxia says.

"I attacked Sephiroth." Cloud says somewhat proudly.

"That's it? I bet he kicked your ass!" Larxene mocks.

"How'd that happen?" Sora asks. Cloud sighs.

"Well, it happened like this:"

"YAY! Flashback!"

_Cloud's walking along with Aerith when they notice a blonde woman being arrested._

_"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL FRY EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!" she howls as she's being dragged away._

"Wait. You saw me being arrested?" Larxene asks.

"Shh. I'm watching the flashback." Sora says.

_As Cloud watches, very amused, a familiar man in a long black cloak walks out. He holds a long Asian style sword in one hand. He's chuckling at the sight of the police officer dragging the woman away._

_"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouts. He turns around at his name being called, with his single black wing swaying a little and creating a strong wind._

_"Well, well, well! Cloud himself. Are you ready to give into the darkness?" Sephiroth asks calmly. He gives a cold smile._

_"You're the one who's gonna die!" Cloud shouts and pulls out his Buster Sword._

_"Bring it." Sephiroth mocks. He swings his arm into a battle stance. Cloud charges him and manages to knock his sword away. But also, accidentally, lets go of his sword._

_"Ha. You're nothing without your sword." Sephiroth laughs. Cloud responds by punching him in the face._

"You PUNCHED Sephiroth?! What happened next?" asks Frank. Cloud shrugs.

"I broke his nose."

"Cool!" Sora jumps in.

"Then I got arrested and brought here." Cloud finishes.

"Dang man! I have new respect for you, chocobo-head!" Larxene says, very impressed. Cloud throws a metal mug at her.

"Hey look! They're dragging someone in." Xion says.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR! Please don't leave me here! I DON'T WANNA BE GANG-RAPED!" Roxas wails. He's shoved into Sora's cell. Immediately, Roxas starts banging on the bars.

"HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! AXEL! XEMNAS! DEMYX!!!" He yells. Roxas picks up a cot and starts slamming it against the bars.

"Hi Roxy!" Xion says. He stops trying to escape.

"Xion?! LEXEAUS?! What are you two doing here?"

"Join the party! Me and Marly are here too!" Larxene laughs.

"Hiya Roxas!" Sora says from behind him.

"GAH!" Roxas flinches.

"It's only me and Frank." Sora says, a little bit of hurt.

"Who's Frank?" Roxas asks. Frank raises his hand.

"I'm Frank." Roxas shakes his hand.

"I'm Roxas. Anybody seen a silver necklace?"


	29. Demyx and His Sitar

**This chapter was inspired by the Youtube video: "Demyx and His Sitar". You might want to go put on the song "My Sitar" By Dr Bombay on. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx is on the viewing deck of the Eiffel Tower with Xemnas and Luxord. Xemnas is miserably pushing the pink bike around and Luxord is scamming some tourists.

"You see the red queen?" The couple nods.

"Well, there are three cards. Two black ones and the Queen of Hearts. You gotta find the Queen." Luxord says smiling. The lady points to the left card and Luxord flips it over. Queen of Hearts.

"Good job, my petite flower! You got it. You try, monsieur." He says with a grin. Demyx comes over.

"Hey Luxord! Whatcha doing?" Demyx asks in a pleased voice.

"Playing cards."

"You're always doing that! Come play sitar with me."

"I don't know how!"

"Awww...." Demyx gets very sad. The woman, who Luxord is trying to scam, glares at Luxord.

"You can't treat your friends like that!" She turns to Demyx and smiles.

"I'd love to hear you play, little boy."

"REALLY?! I'll start right now!" Demyx summons his blue sitar.

"Demyx no!" Luxord warns.

"Danse eau danse! Dance water dance!" He yells. A cloud of water instruments appear. They start playing by themselves. Demyx starts to sing.

_Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey_

_Playing my sitar everyday_

_Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho_

_Won't stop playing, no no no_

_Faster and faster fast it goes_

_Playing the sitar with my toes_

_Hutalahey Hutalahey_

_Hutalahey, oh_

_Oheyoh_

_I like my sitar_

_I like my sitar_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

_I like my sitar_

_I like my sitar_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!!!" yells Luxord. He turns to Xemnas.

"Superior!" He doesn't even seem to notice Demyx's playing.

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey_

_Play my sitar night and day_

_Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho_

_Connect it to my stereo_

_Faster and faster fast it goes_

_Playing the sitar with my toes_

_Hutalahey Hutalahey_

_Hutalahey, oh_

_Oheyoh_

_I like my sitar_

_I like my sitar_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

"THAT'S IT!!! DEMYX! COME HERE!" Luxord yells over the various instruments. He can't even hear himself.

_I like my sitar_

_I like my sitar_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

_I like my sitar_

_I like my sitar_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

_I like my sitar_

_I like my sitar_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Faster and faster fast it goes_

_Faster and faster fast it goes_

_Faster and faster fast it goes_

_Playing the sitar with my toes_

_Hutalahey Hutalahey_

_Hutalahey, oh_

_Oheyoh_

_I like my sitar_

_I like my sitar_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

_I like my sitar_

_I like my sitar_

_I play the sitar, sitar_

_Wherever I go_

_Oheyoh_

Luxord grabs Demyx by the hair.

"OWW!!! Luxy, let go!" Luxord drags him toward the window. He tosses Demyx out and shatters the glass protector.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" yells Demyx as he falls 1,063 feet down toward the pavement.

Meanwhile, Kairi is waiting below.

"I'll go get Riku and Ari. You stay here and we'll go bust Sora out of jail." King Mickey had said as he rushed away.

"This is really getting old." Kairi mutters to herself. She hears a whooshing noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" She quickly dodges out of the way. A black figures lands perfectly in the spot she'd been in. A huge crater appears from the impact.

"Hi Kairi. Can you get me to the hospital?" Demyx asks weakly.


	30. Axel gets a call

**Axel and Namine hanging out when a mysterious phone call...... ENJOY!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nami! Has Roxas come yet?" Axel asks as he reaches the girl waiting in line with a giant basket filled with art supplies.

"No. I wonder where he is? I'm getting worried....." Namine says sadly. Axel shrugs.

"I bet he's still trying to find something to give umm... Xion! Yeah, he said that he was gonna buy a present for Xion because he forgot her birthday." Axel stammers.

"Really? OMG! I forgot too! I'll paint her a nice picture. What does she like?" Namine asks and she nearly drops her shopping basket. Axel helps her by taking it and setting it on the floor.

"She likes candy. Maybe draw her a picture of chocolates or something." Axel suggests. Namine laughs.

"That's perfect! I've been wanting to get started on still lives." It's her turn at the counter.

They pay and take a rest in the coffee shop in the store. Namine gets a hot cocoa and Axel gets a Café mocha.

"What the hell _is_ a Café mocha?" He asks as the drink reaches him. Namine shrugs.

"Xemnas doesn't let me drink caffeine." she says, taking a sip of her chocolate.

"But it's a mocha! Not caffiene!" Axel protests. He takes a sip.

"HOLY CRAP! It has chocolate!" Axel downs the whole thing in a matter of seconds. His pocket vibrates.

"Oh? I got a text from Xion." Axel says and opens the text message.

" ' Help! Lexeaus and me are in jail! SOS! Come get us, Axel!' Is that supposed to be a joke?" Axel says. Namine shrugs. The phone vibrates again.

"Now, it's a call. Wanna hear?" Axel says. Namine nods. He puts it on speaker.

"Hello? Axel here." Axel answers.

"Oh thank god!"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah! Listen, man. This is gonna sound stupid but can you come bail me out?" Roxas asks.

"Bail?" Axel repeats with a frown.

"I'm in jail! And I don't think that the Superior's gonna come and get us."

"Wait. Us? Who else is there?"

"Xion, Lexeaus, Larxene, Frank-"

"Who the hell is Frank?" Axel asks.

"This kid who's in here for graffiti. He's actually really nice."

"Let me use the phone!" A familiar voice says.

"Sora, no! It's my turn." Roxas says to the background.

"Wait, Sora's there too?" Axel asks with a giggle.

"Yeah. Apparently he's a prostitute." Roxas says laughing.

"I AM NOT!" Sora protests.

"Well, um... What do you want me to do?" Axel asks.

"Just get over here!" Roxas yells. Axel remembers the box in his pocket.

"Oh yeah Roxas. I just remembered. Did you drop something?" Axel asks with a grin. He pulls out the box and hands it to Namine.

"Yeah! I dropped the necklace I got for Namine!" He says. Namine opens the box. She blushes and just stares at the beautiful necklace.

"Is it a silver box?" Axel says snickering.

"Yeah!"

"Red lining?"

"Yeah!"

"Silver necklace in the shape of a heart?"

"Yeah! Have you seen it?"

"Engraved?"

"Yeah!"

" With 'To Namine, Love Roxas'?"

"Yeah! You _HAVE_ seen it!"

"Why don't you ask Namine?" Axel hands her the phone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ASK NAMINE'?!" Roxas yells.

"It's so beautiful, Roxas! Thank you!" Namine puts it on.

"Y-You're welcome." Roxas stammers.

"OMG! You're talking to Nami, aren't you?!" A familiar voice laughs.

"Shut up Larxene!"

"Hell no! Lemme talk to Axel!" She yells. There's a whooshing noise.

"AGH! You threw a Keyblade at me!" Larxene yells.

"You're lucky I missed!" Roxas yells.

"Calm down guys. It's really not nice to be throwing things at each other." Marluxia says.

"Yeah, whatev. Lemme talk to Axel next." Larxene says. A beeping noise.

"Oh no! It's running outta charge!" Roxas yells.

"Give it to me then! I'm like a fucking charger!" Larxene yells. The phone's thrown to her cell.

"Listen, Axel. There's something I want you to do for me." She says.

"What?"

"Go to Xigbar's room and get the safe behind his picture open. There's a lotta pictures of us drunk together. Go burn them." Axel grins.

"Will do!" The phone clicks off.


	31. Xiggy's weird little thingy

**Xigbar..... Here's what he's been doing..... Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel a presence in the force..." Xigbar mutters to himself. He shivers.

"Hey, which way to the Louvre?" he asks a random guy. The man points forward.

"Oh, thanks dude!" Xigbar walks in the direction the man pointed. He heads directly for the gift shop.

"Let's see... A Mona Lisa poster for Zexion, a DVD for Vexen, and a T-shirt for Namine. Piece of cake!" Xigbar wanders the aisles.

"Namine's gonna like this bird one." He puts it in his basket.

"Marie Antoinette? Let's see... Oh she gets beheaded? Vexen'll like this one." Xigbar finishes shopping, pays and goes back to his hotel room. He puts the bag on the table and relaxes.

"Yo, Xiggy!" Axel's voice comes from behind him. Xigbar looks up. Axel's standing there with a savage grin on his face. He then runs into Xigbar's room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUNT?!" Xigbar yells. There's a knock at the door. Xigbar gets up and opens it. A young woman in a maid's outfit is standing there with tears in her eyes.

"H-H-Housekeeping!" she shrieks. She's trembling.

"Um.. Our rooms are fine. But if you wanna take a break, step right in." Xigbar leads her inside.

"HA HA! I found them!" Axel yells. He chucks the pictures in the fireplace. With a single motion, Axel sets them all aflame. He disappears. Xigbar rolls his eye(s?).

"Just get comfortable. I'll be right back." Xigbar says to the maid and disappears. He comes back with Axel and takes him to another room. There's loud gunshots. Axel comes back out first with a black eye and a bleeding shoulder. Xigbar steps out completely unhurt and smiling.

**Weird,, I expected him to be more violent!**


	32. Some Jail Time with Our Fav Criminals

**Some more time with the criminals in the Organization! And Sora. And Frank. Will they ever get out??! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm bored!" Sora complains. Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Well, I don't have a phone anymore. CAUSE SOMEBODY TOOK IT!!!" Roxas yells to Larxene.

"Shuddap! I'm playing a racing game!" she yells.

"Let's play charades!" Xion suggests.

"I suck at charades." Cloud says.

"I don't like charades...." Marluxia says.

"What's charades?" asks Sora. Roxas slaps his forehead. Frank laughs.

"How about 20 questions?" He suggests. Everyone nods.

"Okay... I'm thinking of something."

"Oh! Is it a plant?" Marluxia asks. Frank shakes his head.

"No."

"Animal?" asks Lexeaus. Frank shakes his head.

"No."

"MINERAL!!!" Sora shouts. Frank shakes his head.

"No."

"What the fuck?! You have to choose in those categories!" Larxene yells. Frank crosses his arms.

"I thought you were playing with the cell phone?" Sora asks Larxene. She shrugs.

"I got bored."

"Give us a hint!" Cloud yells. Frank nods. He points outside.

"It's in France?" Roxas guesses. Frank nods.

"So, is it a building?" Xion asks. Frank nods.

"The Louvre!" Sora shouts.

"No."

"That place in 'The DaVinci Code'!" Larxene yells.

"What? You've read the book?" Cloud says surprised.

"The Eiffel Tower." Lexeaus says simply.

"Right!" Frank says. The guard drags someone in.

"Listen, guys. I'll make a bet with you. If I win, you let me go. If you win, I'll do anything you want."

"No deal." They shove the man into Marluxia's cell.

"Hi Luxord!" Sora waves. Luxord frowns.

"Sora? What the hell are you doing here?" Luxord asks.

"I'm a prostitute, Roxas is me, Larxene is a hit-man, Cloud's here for assault, Xion's a jewel thief, Lexeaus is her accomplice, Marluxia's a rose thief and Frank graffitied." Sora explains very cheerfully.

"Holy shit! Like a fourth of the Organization's here! Anyone call Xemnas?" Luxord asks.

"Yup! The bastard won't come get us." Larxene says. Luxord rolls his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Marluxia asks.

"I pushed Demyx off the Eiffel Tower. And I might have scammed a few tourists."

"Is Dem-Dem okay?!" Xion shouts.

"DON'T CALL HIM DEM-DEM!" Roxas shouts back.

"Make me, you scrawny piece of shit!"

"Shut up, he-she!" Xion gasps.

"That's it!" She teleports to Roxas' cell and starts to strangle him. Lexeaus teleports too, and pulls Xion off of Roxas. He teleports himself and Xion back to their cell.

"I'm bored again!" Sora wails. Luxord pulls out a deck of cards.

"Poker anybody?"


	33. Riku finds Mickey

**This is a short one to show where the others are.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KING MICKEY!! SORA'S BEEN ARRESTED!!!" Riku shouts as he reaches his friend.

"Yes I know. He called us a little while ago." The King said.

"Where's Kairi?" asks Riku.

"I left her at the Eiffel Tower. She seemed much safer there." Then his phone rings.

"It's Kairi. I'll put it on speaker." Mickey says. He answers.

"Hello, Kairi. What's wrong?"

"Ummm.... I'm in the hospital." Kairi say quietly.

"Are you okay?!" Riku shouts.

"Riku? Yeah. It's Demyx who got hurt. I think his leg's broken. Well, bye! Tell me when you get Sora." She hangs up. Riku and Mickey run off in the direction of the nearest cop.


	34. Loupgarou!

**The Adventures of the Whirlwind Lancer! BTW, credit to for the idea! I told you I'd credit you. Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xaldin wakes up. He looks around. None of the Organization was around.

"Where is everyone?" he says aloud. Getting up, he sees a note on the table.

Dear Xaldin, 

Everyone's out today. Xigbar's probably going to stay in but he said something about the Louvre? Anyway, it's up to you to go get some food for the Organization. And no knives! We have enough. Here's a list Larxene, Demyx, and Axel came up with:

_Pizza Pockets_

_Gatorade  
_

_Bottles of water_

_Peeps_

_Marshmallows  
_

_Chocolate_

_Graham Crackers_

Those idiots. Anyway, we also need:

_Some strawberries for Xion_

_2 gallons of Milk_

_A head of Lettuce_

_Two packets of sliced Bread (white or rye)_

_A pound of Tomatoes_

_A can of Chocolate syrup_

_Two gallons of Ice Cream (sea salt for Roxas, vanilla for the rest of us)_

_A pound of Deli Ham_

_A pack of Bacon_

_Three cartons of Eggs_

_A can of coffee_

There's money in Xigbar's room. You know the combination to his little safe right? 1-2-3. Take out a few hundred in dollar bills. Get twenties, tens, fives. There's a market store about two streets over. Get everything on the list! If there's no Sea Salt ice-cream, just get chocolate.

Signed,

The Superior.

#1

Xemnas

"Well, I guess I have to....." Xaldin mutters. He goes to Xigbar's room and takes a fistful of money. He walks lazily to the store.

"Loup-garou?!" a woman shrieks as he walks past.

"What the fuck? Loop?" Xaldin mutters. He gets inside the store. Moving quickly, he manages to get everything on the list except pizza pockets.

"Where are the pizza pockets?" Xaldin asks an employee. She stares at him and runs off.

"Geez! Rude much? Fuck you then, I'll find them." He sees a single packet of pepperoni pizza bagels.

"It's the same damn thing." He grabs it and walks to the register.

" Loup-garou?!" The girl working there asks. Xaldin shrugs.

"Don't know French, kid." He pays and walks back to the hotel room. Xaldin heats up some of the pizza bagels and starts to eat them.

"Hey, this are pretty good! I'll get a pack just for me." Xaldin walks back to the store. He finds and pays for his pizza bagels.

"Yum. Hey... Why are you guys holding pitchforks?" Xaldin asks the group of people standing behind him.

"Loup-garou! Loup-garou!" They shout and start to chase him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Xaldin yells as he runs for his life. The crowd chases him.

"Loup-garou! Loup-garou! Loup-garou!" they scream.

"I didn't do it!" Xaldin distracts them with a lance and runs into a building.

"HEY!" Xaldin ignores him and runs into a long corridor.

**loup-garou=werewolf!**


	35. Betting 101

**Here's more jail time! Enjoy! Well, I'm enjoying it! And reviews and suggestions are appreciated!  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I bet a chocolate bar!" Sora yells. Luxord shuffles the cards.

"I bet a..... a wallet!" Marluxia throws a leather wallet with no money in it at the middle of the aisle.

"I bet a set of car keys!" Larxene tosses the keys.

"I bet an orange!" Frank throws the remainder of his lunch in the middle.

"I bet a necklace!" Xion throws a gold locket in the pile.

"I bet... a diamond!" Lexeaus throws a shiny gem into the pile.

"C'mon Roxas! Join the game!" Sora urges. Roxas rolls his eyes.

"I bet my sunglasses. There. Happy?" He throws them into the pile. Luxord throws an envelope onto the pile.

"What's that Luxord?" Xion asks. He laughs.

"Blackmail! The pictures from last week, Larxene! You gotta win them back!" Luxord laughs evilly.

"DAMN YOU! I'll win for sure!" Larxene snarls. The cards float face down toward each player.

"How do we play again?" Sora asks. Luxord slaps his forehead.

"You seriously don't know how to play POKER?" Sora shakes his head.

"Well, all you have to do is get a certain combination of cards." Luxord explains. Sora nods.

"What is it? The combination?" Sora asks and glares at his hand.

"Kings, Queens, Jacks, Aces are all good combinations." Marluxia explains. He tosses his hand down.

"I'm out!" Frank says. His hand were all low cards with not a single pair.

"Hey, I got a KING!" Larxene says, very pleased with herself.

"I got a pair of Aces. Is that good?" asks Xion. Roxas just gives up.

"Four of a kind! I win!" Luxord says. He holds up four 10s. Sora's just glaring at his cards.

"What'd you get, Sora?" asks Lexeaus. Sora frowns.

"I got a Joe." He says sadly.

"What do you mean a 'Joe'?" Roxas asks and takes the card. It's the Jack of Hearts.

"It's a JACK! Moron." Roxas smacks him. Then he notices the rest of the hand.

"HOLY CRAP! He got a Royal Flush!" Roxas says, amazed. This was the first time Luxord ever lost in a game of cards.

"No way." Luxord laughs. Then Roxas shows him the winning hand. The King, Queen, Jack, 10, and the Ace of Hearts.

"DAMN! And I was playing seriously!" Luxord tosses Sora all the stuff everyone had bet. Sora eats the orange.

"Yum. Another round?" He asks. Luxord shakes his head.

"Blackjack!" The cards all come back to him and start shuffling. Sora starts opening the envelope Luxord bet.

"What's in it?" Sora pulls out a picture of Larxene and Axel.

"OH MY GAWD!!!! HAHAHA!!!" Roxas falls on the floor laughing. Sora's just really embarrassed.

"He's trying to eat her FACE!!!" Sora wails. He throws the picture to the floor. They hear a loud crashing noise.

"Lemme in! Lemme in!" Xaldin howls at Marluxia's cell. He teleports inside and hides under the bed.

"Xaldin? Have you been arrested too?" Sora asks. Xaldin shakes his head.

"A bunch of people with pitchforks are screaming 'Loup-garou! Loup-garou!' They just started chasing me." Xaldin explains. Xion laughs.

"That mean 'WEREWOLF'!!! HAHAHA!!!!" She falls to the floor laughing. Marluxia shakes his head.

"We _TOLD_ you to shave before coming here!" Marluxia says sadly.


	36. Demyx In The Hospital

**For those worried about Dem-Dem! Enjoy. And it shows where some of the other Organization members went. Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you feeling better, Demyx?" asks Kairi in a worried voice. He nods.

"I can't feel anything thanks to all the medicine they pumped into me." he whispers.

"Can't you talk?"

"I'm really thirsty. Hang on. Danse eau danse!" A cupful of water appears. He drinks it.

"By the way, Demyx, I have a question for you." Kairi says.

"Shoot."

"What do you use all that water for?"

"I have a water park in my room. And a Slip-n-slide!" Demyx laughs. His phone rings.

"Oh lookie! I got a text from..... Saix?" He opens the phone.

_Hey Demyx,_

_I'm in Disneyland, Paris. Do you want anything? _

_I got bored being a mime so I went to the hotel and changed back. I found all the Princesses of Heart here. What should I do? _

_BTW, Zexion's here with me. _

_And I have no idea where Luxord, Xion, Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Lexeaus, or Marluxia are. Have you seen them? Tell Namine we won her a stuffed Mickey Mouse._

_From, _

_The Lunar Divider  
_

"LUCKY!!!!" said Demyx.


	37. Yuffie Mission: Save Chocobohead!

"Cloud's in jail?" Yuffie laughs. Aerith is not amused.

"We gotta go bail him out!" She wails.

"Fine. How much is bail?" Leon asks. Aerith whispers in his ear. Leon's eyes widen.

"HELL NO! He can rot in there for all I care!" He stomps off.

"Yuffie, you'll help me right?" Aerith asks with tears in her eyes. Yuffie nods.

"Sure! I know just how!" Yuffie sneaks away. She heads to a rich looking neighborhood.

"This looks great!" She sneaks into one of the houses. Yuffie picks up a gold necklace and stuffs it into a sack. Then, thinking about it, she grabs the whole jewelry box.

"Whoa! I'll get a lot for this. Don't worry buddy! Yuffie's gonna save the day!" Yuffie whispers to herself. She jumps onto the roof of the next house. She slips into the open window.

"Who are you?" A little girl asks. Yuffie winks.

"I'm Santa!" Yuffie exclaims.

"Santa's a man."

"I had a sex change." Yuffie walks past her. But the girl follows.

"Santa's old."

"Ever hear of hair dye?" Yuffie picks up a marble statue. She puts it into her sack.

"It's July."

"Practicing for December, kid. That's why I got in shape!" Yuffie starts jumping around and placing things into her sack.

"What about Mrs. Claus?" asks the girl. Yuffie laughs.

"I'm gay!" she giggles and continues to put some jewelry into her sack.

"Why are you so pretty then? I thought Santa was an old jolly man."

"Well, I got into shape. Laid off the eggnog and gingerbread."

"What can I leave you this year, then?" The girl asks with concern. Yuffie winks again.

"Leave some cookies. I'll just do extra yoga!" She finishes putting a music box in her now full sack. She turns her back on the girl.

"Look Mama! Santa came to visit!" the girl says to her mother. The woman throws a vase at Yuffie. She dodges it but the woman grabs her wrists and ties them together. The police come after a few minutes.

"This her?" The officer asks. The woman nods. He bends down and handcuffs Yuffie.

"You're going away for a long time." He drives her to jail and walks down the corridor.

"C'mon man! I was trying to help my friend! This was the only thing I could come up with!" Yuffie's put into a cell with a blonde man.

"Come back here! I'll get a lawyer! And I'll sue your ass off for manhandling!" Yuffie yells at the guard. The blonde guy stands up.

"Don't leave me alone with her! HEY! Move me to another cell!" Cloud shouts. Yuffie hugs him.

"CLOUD!!!" she squeals.

"And Sora!" Sora says from the cell next door.

"Frank!" He waves.

"Roxas." Roxas just rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Larxene!" Flash of electricity.

"Marluxia!" A puff of rose petals.

"Xion!" She waves.

"Lexeaus." A crashing noise like rocks tumbling down a hill.

"Luxord!" A shuffling of cards.

"Holy crap! It's a party!" Yuffie laughs and joins the dice game.


	38. To the Rescue?

**Here's Riku and Mickey attempting to save Sora. Enjoy! For it's tiny goodness?** **IDK....**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's the jail?" Riku asks a random police officer. The officer point toward a long building.

"Thanks." Riku and Mickey head out towards it. When they reach the front door, a group of girls are in a protest in front of it.

"What the hell?" They listen.

"Free Roxas! Let him go! Let 13 leave!" the girls chant and they hold banners. With slogans.

"Let's go through the back." Riku suggests and King Mickey nods. They go past the group and slip through an open window.

"Sora? We're here to bust you out!" Riku calls. Silence.

"There's nobody named Sora here." A deep voice calls. They turn toward it.

"Who're you?" asks Mickey.

"I'm a murderer. I killed my wife." Riku backs away from the cells.

"I think we have the wrong place." Riku whispers.


	39. Frank's Decision

**Here's some more jail time with our favorite band of criminals. In other words, I'm stalling for time. Enjoy!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got any threes?" asks Roxas. Him, Frank, and Sora are playing go-fish.

"Nope. Go fish." Frank says. Sora's eating the chocolate bar he'd rewon while betting.

"Gwot anw swixwes?" Sora says through a mouthful of chocolate.

"What?" Frank makes a confused face. Sora swallows.

"Got any sixes?" He repeats. Frank groans and gives him the two sixes.

"How the hell does Sora always win? I'd swear he was cheating if Luxord hadn't frisked him." Roxas mutters. During a poker game, Luxord teleported into their cell and shook Sora until everything he had in his pockets fell out.

A cell phone charger,

an Elixir,

a Hershey's bar (which Roxas stole),

a Reese's (Frank took that),

a box of gummi bears (Xion teleported and stole that),

a packet of mint gum (which Cloud took a piece of),

some mints (Larxene came and took those),

an apple (Marluxia took that),

a Materia (Yuffie jacked that; don't ask why Sora has it, he just does)

a picture of him and Kairi,

a red wallet,

an pad of paper,

a pen,

a DESK! (OMG! just kidding)

and a plush Chocobo all fell out.

"I swear he's a freaking good luck charm!" Frank groans. The guard comes and unlocks the door.

"Baby! It's me! I'm here to get you out of this hell hole!" A woman says and hugs Frank.

"Mom?" She nods.

"C'mon sweetie! I'm taking you straight home." She tugs at Frank's arm. He shakes his head.

"No. I'm not leaving until my friends get out." Frank says solemnly.

"You can't be serious! They're criminals!" Frank's mom protests. Frank crosses his arms.

"No, they all got misunderstood and brought here. Except Cloud and Larxene. They did assault Sephiroth and the waiter. And Luxord who plays a mean game of poker. Marluxia did steal the roses I guess." Frank says thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I'm staying here." Frank says. He takes his mom out of the cell and continues to shuffle the cards.

"Hey Lux! Shuffle this, man!" Roxas yells. He nods, and motions toward the deck. It floats and starts shuffling by itself. Sora starts dealing the cards.

"Sweet! Anybody got a king?" Roxas says.

"I wanna play!" Xion complains and teleports herself into their cell. They give her 5 cards.


	40. Vexen get PWNED!

**Anyone been wondering about Vexen? No? Since this is chapter 40, yes, 40! I did something a little special. Here's something I really enjoyed doing. (evil laugh)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Vexen sighs, a sigh of content.  
"What a perfect day!" he says to himself as he strolls down the street. He'd been at the most marvlous museum with many medical curiosities on display.  
"Ah! Musée d'histoire de la médecine! I'll go again later." Vexen says again. He's very tired but happy from seeing all the medical and research artifacts. A girl watches him from the other side of the street. He notices and makes a deliberate turn. She follows.  
"Yes?" Vexen says coldly. The girl seems nervous.  
"Vexen-sama?" she asks, with a strange glint in her eyes.  
"Yes, I am #4 of the Organization. The Chilly Academic. The Nobody of Even. The formidable VEXEN!" Vexen announces himself. The girl steps closer. She smiles.  
"THIS IS FOR KILLING ME IN CHAIN OF MEMORIES, YOU CREEP!" she shouts and kicks him in the groin. She scurries off. Vexen falls down in pain.  
"AAAHHH! THE FAMILY JEWELS!!!" he screams.


	41. Some more with the Jailhouse Gang

**Some more of the Jailhouse Gang! I enjoy writing it, you guys enjoy reading it! Win, win. And your reviews makes me a happy Forbiddy! So review, or Sora gets it! To make sure... Roxas is also my prisoner. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm... When is Riku getting here?" asks Sora. Roxas grimaces.

"My guess never. He left me behind when they thought I was you. Dick." Roxas says.

"No way! He'll come get me! And so will Kairi and King Mickey! I know they will!" Sora says cheerfully.  
"What the hell?" Cloud says from the other cell. Sephiroth's at the barred window connecting to the street.

"Well, Cloud. How the mighty have fallen." He says coldly. He laughs. Cloud gets mad.

"Hey come here Sephie! Your mother sucks in bed!" Cloud yells. Sephiroth gets mad.

"Why you!" Sephiroth jams his sword (not that one you pervs!) into the bars. He tries to stab Cloud. Cloud slams the blade down and the handle hits Sephiroth in the face. He falls forward onto the bars.

"Ha! Who's fallen now?!" Cloud taunts and makes a hand scissors. (like in the game rock-paper-scissors) He stabs Sephiroth in the eyes.

"AGH! DAMN YOU CLOUD!!" Sephiroth clamps a hand to his eyes and howls. The entire prison starts to shake.

"WHOA!!!" Sora says as his cot begins to bounce up and down. Lexeaus rolls his eyes. He waves his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sephiroth curses. He's trapped from the neck down in a column of marble.

"Dude! That is so BAD ASS! Who did it?" asks Frank. Lexeaus waves a hand.

"Man! That never gets old. Hey... I just thought of something." Xion says.

"What?" Larxene asks annoyed.

"Well.... Sora! You got your Keyblade?" Xion yells. He nods.

"Yeah? What are you getting at?" Sora asks.

"It's a KEY! You can open doors with it!" Roxas realizes. Sora slaps his forehead.

"Of course! Lemme see if it works." Sora summons Ulitmia and taps the inside lock. It clicks and swings open.

"SWEET!" Sora looks very proud of himself. He walks into the hall and starts jumping around in glee.

"FREE! FREE! FREE!" He giggles. Roxas smacks him.

"GET EVERYONE OUT!" He yells.

"Oh right." The duo starts tapping each of their friends' cells.


	42. The Troubles of NonCriminals

**Here's what's going on with Aerith, Leon, Mickey and Leon while their friends been in jail. And Sora, Roxas, and Leon all escaped. Damn. I'll just have to take out on another character. OH VEXEN! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE JAIL?!" Riku shouts.

"Calm down, Riku." King Mickey says.

"I will _NOT_ calm down! My best friend's in jail and I have to go help him!" Mickey summons his Keyblade and slaps Riku across the face.

"Calm down, now! Let's keep on goin'." Mickey walks down the street. Neither of them notice Sephiroth trapped in a marble column. Leon's at a coffee shop with Aerith.

"Don't cry Aerith. I'm sure Yuffie's fine." Leon says, patting her arm. Aerith cries even harder.

"I just _KNOW_ Yuffie did something stupid!" Aerith wails.

"There, there. I'm sure she didn't do anything _TOO_ stupid." Just then Leon's phone rings. Puts it on speaker and flips it open.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hi Leon! It's me Yuffie!" Yuffie says cheerfully.

"Hey, Yuffie. Where are you?" Aerith asks.

"Hiya Aerith! I'm in jail with Cloud!" Yuffie says happily.

"YOU WHAT?!?!" screams Leon. He stands up. However, he forgot that they'd been under an umbrella table and slams his head against the inside. Leon's unhurt. This causes a chain reaction. A umbrella part pops off. It shoots up ten feet in the air, hits a guy trapped in a stone column, and finally stops at the feet of a little boy in a jail cell. He throws it back out and it starts rolling down the street. It's picked up by a bus and eventually ends up at the same coffee shop. As the part rolls back to Leon, a lost hundred dollar bill is unstuck by it and the bill flutters to Leon.

"Sweet! I found a hundred dollars." Leon says and puts the bill in his pocket. Aerith is now determined to get money to save both Yuffie and Cloud.

"C'mon Leon! We need jobs!" Aerith drags him away to look for employment.


	43. Jailhouse Gang Escapes!

**The Jailhouse Gang strikes again! They finally figured out that they can actually ESCAPE. Idiots. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

Xion starts tapping on jail cells too.

"Thanks! Why didn't you guys think of this sooner?" Luxord says as he steps out of his cell. Sora taps on the cell door of Cloud and Yuffie.

"Thanks pal!" Yuffie grins and jumps through the open door. Cloud steps out dignified until he slips on the wet cement. He crashes down but is more or less uninjured. Only his pride is. Roxas steps in front of Larxene's cell. He hesitates.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Larxene yells. Roxas shrugs.

"Well, you've never been all that nice to me before today. I think I want to keep it that way. You're a better person in jail, Larxene." Roxas says with a smirk.

"Get me out of here or I'll show Namine some very interesting pictures." Larxene smirks back.

"What pictures?" asks Sora. Larxene pulls out an envelope.

"Take a gander at this, lil buddy." She tosses it to Sora. He opens it and pulls out a picture of Roxas dancing with Axel and Larxene. They all look very drunk.

"OMG!!!! ROXAS CAN DANCE!!!" Xion says with a giggle. Roxas blushes.

"That's what you get for drinking a little more Tequila than you're supposed to." Larxene laughs. Roxas grabs the picture and tears it in half. He continues tearing it until all that's left is a pile of confetti. He then raises his hand.

"FIREAGA!!!" Roxas yells and sets the pictures aflame. He enjoys it with a very satified smile on his face.

"Great. We got _another_ pyromaniac! Thanks a lot Larxene!" Marluxia complains. Larxene laughs.

"I got more, sweetie! Now get me outta here." Sora opens her door. Larxene walks out and stabs Roxas in the arm.

"Let's keep moving, shall we?" She says, coldly ignoring Roxas' yells of pain. Everyone nods. Xion raises her hand.

"I have an idea." she says. Larxene nods.

"Your ideas usually work. Shoot." Larxene says.

"Well, we can teleport right? Just teleport everyone out to our hotel." Xion explains. Marluxia smacks his forehead.

"I _KNEW_ there was something I'd forgotten!" He moans. Luxord nods. Xaldin comes out from underneath the bed.

"But the teleporting doesn't work anymore! I couldn't when the people started chasing me." Xaldin says with a tremble.

"Damn! Then we teleport everyone _OUT_ of the jail and make a run for it." Luxord says. The Organization members nods.

"Everyone get a buddy who can't port! Sora, you're with me." Xion grabs his arm. Roxas grabs it back.

"Sora's _MY_ other. I should teleport with him." Roxas says. Xion crosses her arms.

"He's _MY_ dad! So I get to teleport with him!" Xion yanks Sora back and vanishes. Roxas rolls his eyes. He vanishes too.

"Cloud goes with me." Lexeaus takes Cloud's arm and they both vanish in a black puff of smoke.

"Well, then Yuffie! You're with me." Luxord offers his hand to Yuffie. She takes it and they both vanish.

"Frank, hold on. This is not gonna feel too good." Larxene yanks Frank toward her and they both disappear. They can't see anything. Nothing but gray smoke.

_What's happening to me? _Frank wonders as he continues through it with Larxene. It felt so weird. Frank sees, out of the corner of his eye, a yellow Teletubbie.

"FUCK! GET US OUTTA HERE!!!" he shrieks. More pop out in all sorts of rainbow colors. Barney the Dinosaur comes walking peacefully with them. Then a giant yellow bird strolling along with a fuzzy mammoth looking thing that looked like it was gonna kill itself in the near future.

"LARXENE! HELP!!!" Frank yells as one of the horrible monstrosities comes near him.

"Let's play!" the red puppet says with a savage grin. He opens his mouth, revealing a mouthful of sharp bloodstained teeth.

"HELP!!!!" Frank wails. As suddenly as they had come, the television puppets disappear. A bright light and Frank finds himself gripping Larxene's wrist on the street right across the jail. The rest of the group is there, too.

"Hey, man. What'd ya see?" Luxord asks with interest.

"What?" Frank says, shivering madly.

"Well, you usually see your biggest fear the first time you teleport. Like I saw being tied up in a casino with no chips. Or like Larxene saw big fluffy pink bunny rabbits." Luxord says. Frank shivers.

"It was horrible! Horrible....." he says in a shocked voice. Frank collapses on the floor, trembling. Sora's shaking too. Cloud's very calm.

"Luckily, I've already teleported before." Cloud says. Sora suddenly remembers something.

"OH NO! Where's my chocobo?!" Sora searches his pockets. He finds him and gives him a big hug.

"Cloud-kun! I found you!" Sora says and gives it another hug.

"You named a toy after me?" Cloud asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, your hair looks like a chocobo's ass, so it was either you or Roxas." Sora says and puts Cloud(the chocobo) away in his pocket. (The VOID!!! XD)

"HAHA!! Chocobo-ass! That's your new name, Roxy!" Larxene giggles. Roxas pulls out Oblivion and starts to chase her.

"OMG IT'S ROXAS!!!" A squeal is heard.

"RUN EVERYBODY!!!!!!" Roxas shouts.


	44. Vexen gets PWNED AGAIN!

**This is dedicated to Katy as she came up with some of these ideas. And if you haven't realized... I don't like Vexen.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen gets a text message from Xemnas.

_Vexen,_

_Demyx is in the hospital and several of our Organization is missing. _

_Saix and Zexion are both with me now. However that still leaves:_

_Roxas, Xion, Lexeaus, Marluxia, and Luxord missing. Larxene's apparently in jail. Have you seen the others?_

_Go visit Demyx and make sure he's not dead._

_The Superior_

"I suppose I have to." Vexen says after reading the message. He sends a reply and heads onto the next bus to the hospital. He spends the whole time being glared at by many strange people. He gets off.

"Where is Demyx?" Vexen asks a nurse when he arrives. She smiles.

"In room 9, sir." She points the way.

"Thank you." Vexen starts to head in that direction when he was stopped by a different nurse.

"What are you doing out of your room?" she asks kindly. Vexen shrugs her off.

"Madam, you have the wrong person." He tries to walk away. She grabs his shoulder.

"No, you have to come with me, sweetie." She starts dragging him to the desk.

"UNHAND ME, WOMAN! I merely came to visit my injured friend." Vexen yells.

"Who, honey? Who's your friend?" The nurse asks in a sweet voice.

"Demyx of course! He's number 9 of Organization XIII."

"What Organization?"

"Organization XIII, of course. We are all powerful Nobodies with unique powers. #9 has the ability to control water. He says 'dance water dance' although it's basically needless." Vexen explains. The nurse frowns. She bitch-slaps him to the ground. He slumps to the ground, half-knocked out.

"No! We already went through this! There are no Nobodies! You're a person." The nurse says.

"YOU'RE BLOODY MAD! YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP!!" Vexen howls, holding his bruised cheek. The nurse bitch-slaps him again.

"Now, come with me to your room!" She picks Vexen up and starts dragging him to a white room.

"HELP! MAD NURSE!!!!" Vexen shouts. A girl in a pink dress comes out of room 9 and stops the nurse from dragging Vexen.

"Uncle! There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Kairi says and yanks Vexen's arm away from the nurse.

"You know this man?" the nurse asks. Kairi nods.

"He's my great great uncle. Uncle, weren't you going to visit Brother?" Kairi leads him to room 9.

"Why yes! How is he, dear?" Vexen says, playing along.

"He's fine. Now here he is! Brother? Uncle Vexen's here to visit." Kairi says to Demyx.

"Brother? Uncle? OH! Hiya 'Uncle' Vexen." Demyx says cheerfully. He waves, his left leg in an enormous cast.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous cast? I can easily heal you, # 9." Vexen crosses his arms.

"They won't listen. They say that the shock messed up my reasoning skills or something."

"You can't mess up what you never had." Vexen laughs. Demyx gets mad.

"SCREW YOU VEXY!!!!" he shouts and throws a wall of water at him. Vexen is dragged out of the room by the current. He just decides to leave.

"I'm leaving now, #9. You can get yourself to the hotel." With that, Vexen teleports to the shop where he'd seen some nice pasteries for sale. He buys enough for his lunch and for everyone to enjoy. Teleporting back to his room, he notices no one was there.

"Where the devil is everyone?" Vexen mutters to himself. He decides to take a nice walk. A giant dog bonds out of nowhere with something in his mouth.

"What the hell?" Vexen tries to take it out but the dog growls at him. He drops the toy chocobo and bites Vexen on the leg.

"AGH!" Vexen yells. The dog's eyes widen. He instantly lets go. Bon Jovi (as it says on his collar) starts whining and gagging. Vexen picks the toy and laughs.

"A toy? Who's dog are you?" Vexen asks. He comes over to pet Bon Jovi but the giant Dane growls again.

"AGH!" Vexen yelps as he's bitten once again by the giant dog. The dog runs off with the toy chocobo. Vexen swears and then notices a crowd of girls running in the distance.

"#13?" Vexen asks as Roxas and the missing Organization members rush past him.

"Hi Vexen! Bye Vexen!" Roxas yells as he continues to run for his life. The crowd of girls rush straight at him and Vexen is half-crushed under their stomping sneaker clad feet. He manages to get into the fetal position and escapes any broken bones.

"DAMMIT!!!!!" Vexen howls as he can feel every single bruise and cut he'd earned.


	45. Hiding From the Crazies

**Okay, here they are again. And I'm thinking about doing Kingdom Hearts Around the World. Any feed back? TELETUBBIES, BARNEY, AND SESAME STREET IS SCARY OKAY?! Poor Frank.....**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone is standing in front of the jail.

"Now what?" asks Frank. He's still shaking from the horrible images he'd seen while teleporting. Sora shrugs.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry!" Xion complains. Her stomach growls.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." Roxas says and takes a few steps forward.

"OMG IT'S ROXAS!!!"

"RUN EVERYBODY!!!!!!" Roxas yells again. He takes off. Everyone stares at him and turn around. They all follow his example. They see Vexen, bruised and bleeding a few streets over.

"#13?" He asks with a curious expression.

"Hi Vexen! Bye Vexen!" Roxas yells as he zooms by. The rest of the group follows him into a dark alley.

"Crap! It's like a fucking stampede of girls!" Luxord says as they watch the hundreds of fans rush past their hiding spot. Roxas goes in a store.

"Yo! I'm back. With a _BIG_ order!" He tells the store keeper. Then Roxas points to Sora.

"By the way, he's a guy." Roxas says solemnly.

"HEY!" Sora protests. The shop keeper smiles.

"I got just the thing!" The shop keeper gives everyone bundles of clothes. He gestures to Xion and Larxene.

"Ladies first." They step into the two dressing rooms. A few minutes later, Xion comes out wearing a black dress.

"I feel STUPID!" she moans. It's past her knees and she has on her black Organization boots. It's very form fitting and a little lacy at the bottom.

"OHMIGOD?! What did you do to my sister?! She's CUTE!!!!" Roxas teases. Xion summons her Keyblade and bitch-slaps him down. Sora raises his hand.

"Why are you calling Xion your sister?" Sora asks. Roxas laughs.

"She's your Nobody too!" Roxas laughs some more. Sora's shocked.

"WHAT?!" Sora yells. He's now freaked out. Larxene takes the opportunity to steal a seat.

"Go whoever's next!" she shouts. She still has the Organization jacket on. Roxas and Sora go in. They come out wearing the exact same thing.

"What the fuck?" Roxas says, pulling at his red T-shirt. Sora pulls at his long blue jeans with a chain attached to the side. Xion laughs.

"HA! You guys look like freaking twins!" she giggles. Roxas throws a Keyblade at her. Sora's still in shock about Xion's being his Nobody.

"X-X-X-x-x-x......" he mutters and sits on the floor. Frank and Lexeaus go in. Frank comes out in exactly the same clothes except with a hat on.

"Dude. That's THE EXACT SAME THING!!!" Xion yells. Frank shrugs.

"He only gave me the hat." He says and sits down. Lexeaus comes out with a brown sleeveless shirt on. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder.

"Cool! I never knew you had a tattoo!" Roxas leans in to see it.

"What the fuck?" Sora says.

"It's a.... rock?" Frank says with a grimace. Lexeaus crosses his arms.

"It's a potato." He says simply.

"A POTATO?!!?!?!?!" Everyone yells, shocked.

"Why the hell would you get a POTATO TATTOO?" Luxord says angrily. Lexeaus shrugs.

"Three words: Never. Drink. Vodka." Lexeaus laughs. Larxene slaps herself. Marluxia comes out in a pink T-shirt and Luxord's wearing a blackjack dealer shirt covered in small dice.

"Let's go!" They all leave.


	46. Lunch with the Jailhouse Gang

**Here is some more time with the escapees! And credit to CrimsonDarkness for sending me the jokes! Enjoys people. And no feedback on KH around the world? Except Katy who want Sephiroth chased with..... I'm not saying the rest cause then it's a SPOILER!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They head to a small restaurant.

"I want this!" Xion points to a large fancy slice of cake. Marluxia rolls his eyes.

"Get an actual meal first, then you can have the cake." he says and takes a menu. Sora and the others sit at various tables around the outside of the restaurant. They all start ordering.

"A cheeseburger!" Larxene says.

"We're in France, Larxene." Luxord says without taking his eyes of the pictures. Larxene thinks for a minute.

"You're right! French Fries too!" Larxene shouts. Xion nods.

"Me too!" She licks her lips. Sora glares at the menu.

_I can't read this..... Better choose randomly. _Sora thinks to himself. He moves his lips, trying to sound the word out.

"Es- Es- Carrot?" He mumbles.

"Did you say something?" Xion asks. He shakes his head.

"No. I didn't say anything." Sora lies. He points to the 'escarrots' and says he wants them. The waiter raises an eyebrow but writes down the order. The rest order combinations of French Fries, pizza (pepperoni and veggie), and cheeseburgers.

"They shall be ready in a moment." The waiter says in a classic French accent.

"Dang! I didn't know they really talked like that." Roxas says, amazed. He stares at the waiter going to the kitchen. Frank shrugs.

"Whatever floats your boat." He takes a chug of a water bottle he'd bought while running.

"Sora, are you okay?" Xion asks. Sora nods.

"I have a question for you, Xion." he says with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Well, you're my Nobody right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Why'd you call me your dad?"

"It's true! You did create me after all, Daddy." Xion leans back in her chair. Sora blushes.

"Daddy?" he asks with a red face. Xion nods.

"Daddy." She starts poking Frank.

"Stop it." Frank says with an annoyed expression. She ignores him.

_*poke, poke*_

"Stop!"

"NO!"

_*poke,poke*_

"Knock it off!"

"Make me!"

_*poke, poke*_

Frank gets mad.

"IF YOU POKE ME AGAIN, I'LL STAB YOU WITH A FORK!!!" he yells. Xion grins.

"Do you even have a fork?" she asks. Frank stops for a second to think.

"...... No....." Xion giggles.

"That's settles it then!"

_*poke, poke*_

"THAT IS FREAKING IT!!!!" Frank rushes over to another table, grabs some red chakras and rushes at Xion. The red haired guy groans.

"Kid, those are MINE!" Axel shouts and snaps his fingers. A low wall of fire trips Frank. He goes flying straight into Xion's lap.

"EWW!! GET HIM AWAY! Help me, Daddy!" Xion tosses Frank to the floor and hugs Sora.

"Sora? Xion?" Axel asks. He summons his Eternal Flame chakras back and sits at their table.

"Hey Axel." Roxas says, distracted by the colorful menu.

"Hey, they've got sea salt ice cream! Sweet. I'm getting some." Roxas says to no one in particular.

"Hey, weren't you guys in jail?" Axel asks. Xion shakes her head.

"We got out." Sora says, blushing from his 'daughter' being in his lap. Frank crosses his arms.

"Anyone going to help me beat up Xion?" he asks angrily. Larxene laughs.

"Look at the lovebirds!" She teases Frank. He throws a vase at her. Marluxia catches it and sets it down.

"Your food has arrived." The waiter gives everyone a plate stacked with food. Sora stares at his. There's little gray things on it. He pops open a bottle of ketchup and pours it over the food. Xion stares at it.

"In it goes." Sora says and shallows a forkful of the weird food. Xion gags and drops her fry.

"SORA! HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT?!" Xion squeals. Sora shrugs.

"It's pretty good, actually." Sora eats some more.

"But they're SNAILS!!!!!" Xion screams. Sora drops his fork. He clamps a hand to his mouth.

"S-S-Snail?!" He shrieks.

"Escargot is snails!" Xion yells. Roxas smacks her with a fry.

"Shut up, Xion. You're freaking out Sora!" Luxord looks impressed.

"Good for you, Sora! Trying new foods is always good." Marluxia encourages. Sora turns white.

"S-S-Snails?! I ATE SNAILS!!!" Sora screams, horrified. He suddenly slumps over in his chair. Sora gives a savage grin.


	47. Riku and Mickey Eat Lunch

**Here's Riku and Mickey for those wondering about them. Enjoy for the titchy goodness!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man! We still haven't found the jail!" Riku complains. He takes a seat at a table outside a small restaurant. Mickey sits next to him.

"It's okay Riku! We'll find them soon." He says and picks up the menu.

"I want the pepperoni pizza please." Riku says to the waiter. He writes it down.

"I'd like a fruit salad, some onion rings, and for dessert, a chocolate pudding." King Mickey says. The waiter writes it down. He comes back a little while later with their food.

"Hey, Riku! I finally found you guys." A girl says. They turn around. It's Ari. She comes and sits at their table.

"Found Sora?" she asks. Riku shakes his head.

"He's in jail."

"For what?! He's like the sweetest little guy EVER!" Ari protests.

"For prostitution." Ari gags on her water. She starts laughing.

"HEARTLESS?!?!?!?!?!" a girl screams.


	48. Eating Lunch:Kairi and Demyx

**Here's Kairi and Dem-Dem!!!! YAY! Enjoy. And some more missing characters come out.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi wheels Demyx to a restaurant.

"Thanks for getting me outta the hospital Kai-Kai." Demyx says gratefully. He's stuck in a wheelchair until they can get the cast off to cast Cure.

"No problem. Hey, what do you want to eat?" Kairi asks as she wheels him to a table. He stares at the menu.

"OHH! They got burgers! I LOVE burgers!" Demyx says happily. Kairi laughs and orders them big plates of burgers and fries.

"YUM!!!" Demyx squeals and bites into a burger the size of his head.

"Hey.... Isn't that Axel?" Kairi asks and points to a red-head running after a boy holding red chakras. Demyx shrugs.

"Maybe. Hey! Hi Nami!" Demyx waves to a girl in white. She waves back. Then they hear a loud crash near the front of the restaurant. A huge black creature is laughing and slamming tables across the streets.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" A man with pink hair shouts. He dodges the punch the creature gives him.

""HEARTLESS?!?!?!?!?!" Kairi shrieks. She pulls out Heart's Delight **(that's the name I just came with for her flowery Keyblade. I have no idea what it's really called. because it's.... so pretty! *sarcasm*)**

"Let's go, Demyx!" Kairi shouts and rushs toward the front of the resturant.


	49. ANTI ATTACKS!

**UH-OH. Here's them at the restaurant. And sorry. This one's a little bit more serious than my other ones have been. hehehehe. Xion go!  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora? What the hell? He's just so calm now. A minute ago, he was freaking out!" Frank pokes him. Roxas pulls him away.

"I think I know what's happening." He says in a scared voice.

"What?" Marluxia asks. Roxas starts shaking.

"I think he's turning into ANTI-FORM!!!" Roxas whispers loudly. Axel makes a scared face.

"HELL NO! I've already fought him like that! I don't want to do it again!" He whispers. The Organization starts backing away. When Axel got scared, EVERYONE should run. Unfortunately, Frank and Xion didn't get the memo.

"What are you talking about? He's having an allergic reaction or something." Frank says. Xion steps forward.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" She asks with concern. Sora looks up. He starts laughing manically.

"TIME TO PLAY!!!" He howls and a flash of black light surrounds him. It stops and Sora's hair turned jet black. His clothes have all turned various shades of black.

"Sora? What's wrong buddy?" asks Frank and he steps forward. Sora grins savagely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora laughs like he's the funniest thing in the world. He stands up, black flames surrounding his feet. Xion rushes up and grabs his arm.

"Sora! Stop it! You're scaring me!" She pleads. Sora's head twitches, turning to the side. He throws her off, sending her flying.

"AH!" Xion yells but is caught by Axel. Sora giggles.

"Wanna play again, Axel?" He asks in a quiet voice. His grin becomes larger.

"HELL NO!" Axel yells. Sora laughs again.

"Let's make our own fun then!" He roars and starts rushing at the tables. Sora's yellow eyes gleam.

"Sora! Stop!" Luxord yells. Sora rushes him and Luxord turns him into a die. It hops around for a moment and burst open as Sora.

"No way!" Luxord says in disbelief. Sora starts blasting the tables apart. Two kids rush up.

"Let's take it down!" Riku says, holding Way to Dawn. Sora giggles.

"You think you can take me on?! LET'S PLAY!!!" Sora roars. Kairi holds her Keyblade up. Sora freezes.

"No way, you're gonna hurt Kairi!" Riku steps in front of her. Sora laughs.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Marluxia yells again. He attacks Sora with his Graceful Dalia. Sora dodges the attack and heads down the street, causing all sorts of accidents.

"We have to get him to calm down!" Roxas runs after Sora. He dodges the various dark attacks Sora shoots at him.

"CALM DOWN!" Roxas shouts and summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The twin blades shimmer in the afternoon light. Sora stops.

"Roxas?" He says in a normal voice.

"Good; he's calming down." Axel says. Sora's head tilts.

"Axel?" he asks in the normal voice. Axel nods. Sora smiles again, baring his teeth. He charges the both of them.

"WHOA!" Axel says as he's slammed against a table. Roxas is knocked unconscious as he slams into a brick wall. It collapses with him under it.

"Roxas?!" Larxene rushes to his side and starts to lift off the bricks. Sora giggles.

"BAD SORA!!!" Xion shouts and starts slapping him with a newspaper. He whimpers.

"Come here! Sit!" Xion points to her feet. Sora obeys.

"Bad boy! Bad, bad boy!" Xion scolds. Sora gets a sad expression. Xion squirts him with a sprayer. Sora whines.

"Now, turn back! NOW!" Xion commands. Sora's eyes close and his body's covered in a glowing light. His hair fades into its normal brown color.

"I'M SORRY!!!" Sora wails. He bursts into tears. Roxas comes up and slaps Sora hard across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You threw me into a BRICK WALL!" Roxas yells and slaps Sora again.

**HA! Sora got PWNED! Anyway, explaination time. I always figured that Anti-Sora was fucking crazy! So yeah. And apparently, he only listens to Xion. XD  
**


	50. Aftermath

**The aftermath.... I think that's how you say it. Anyways, anyone else enjoy the Anti goodness? Enjoy the brief explanations.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was that Sora?" Ari asks. Riku shrugs and looks around. Food was everywhere and most of the tables had been either knocked over or set on fire. Many children were crying and the waiter had passed out.

"I think it _WAS_!" Kairi says in surprise.

"Hey. Was that Sora?" Leon asks, getting up from his seat. Aerith stands up next to him.

"I think it was one of his Forms. But I've never seen that one before." Aerith says and she looks concerned. Cloud stands up.

"It was Anti-Form." He says and crosses his arms. Yuffie laughs.

"Dang! Did Sora do alotta damage or what?" She giggles. Cloud hits her.

"This isn't funny Yuffie!" Leon says angrily. He walks over to her and hits her too.

"CLOUD!" shouts Aerith and hugs him. Leon suddenly realized that they were out of jail.

"Wha? I thought you two were in JAIL!" He says confused. Yuffie laughs and playfully hits him.

"Aw, silly! We busted out!" she says with a grin. Leon slaps himself.

"I CAN SEE THAT! How?" he yells. Yuffie pouts.

"We all teleported and ran like hell cause all the Roxas fans were chasing us and-" Yuffie's stopped by Cloud slapping a hand over her mouth.

"_I'll_ explain. We both somehow ended up in the same jail with a lot of Organization XIII members and, for some weird reason, Sora. He and Roxas opened the doors with Keyblades. Then the Organization members teleported us all out. We ran for it and ended up at this restaurant." Cloud explains. Aerith smiles.

"At least everyone's alright." she says pleased. Riku looks around.

"Hey! Where'd everyone go?" Riku asks. Sora, Frank, and the Organization members were gone.


	51. THE BABY!

**Well.... Been in a slump all day yesterday. This is the best I could come up with. And the translation of what Sora says is at the bottom.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora is being dragged by the others to the Eiffel Tower.

"HEY!! LEMME GO!" He wails and tries to get free with no success. Axel and Luxord are grabbing his arms and legs.

"No way, Jose!" Luxord says.

"It's SORA!!!" Sora yells and kicks at Luxord's head. He's let go and Larxene bitch slaps Sora down.

"Hell no. If you go Anti again, we'll have to kill ya." Larxene says with a grin. Frank frowns.

"Why are we going to the Eiffel Tower again?" Xion asks. Marluxia shrugs.

"Last I saw Xemnas was at the Tower. He might still be there." Luxord explains and summons two Gamblers. They grab Sora's arms and legs.

"And why are we kidnapping Sora?" Frank asks.

"YEAH! Why the hell _ARE_ you guys kidnapping me?" Sora asks. He struggles against the grip of the Gamblers. Luxord shrugs.

"Well, last I saw Xemnas, he was at the Eiffel Tower. He might still be there. And the Superior might know how to keep Sora from transforming again." Luxord explains and snaps his fingers. Sora turns into a die. It starts to hop around.

"And _WHY _the fuck did you do that?" Roxas says.

"Easier to carry." The Gambler answers and picks up the struggling die.

"FUCK YOU! Let me go!" It yells and hops down. It hops to Xion.

"Aww! Poor daddy." Xion says and turns him to normal. Sora stretches and glares at Luxord.

"I have a better idea! Here!" Xion snaps her fingers and Sora disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Hey... Where'd he go?" asks Axel and looks around. A sleeping toddler's where Sora was. Xion rushes over and picks him up.

"AWW! Lookie at Sora! He's so cute." Larxene says and takes him from Xion. She starts singing in a high voice and bouncing him gently. His sleepy eyes open and he smiles.

"Is that... SORA?!" shrieks Marluxia. Sora (the toddler) wakes up.

"WAHHHHH!!!!!" He screams and burst into tears.

"Aw! Poor baby! Here's something to calm you down. Shh, shh. Go back to sleep." Larxene says. She pulls out a toy Moggle and hands it to the baby Sora. Larxene starts to rock him to sleep. Axel stares.

"Holy crap. You're a good mommy, Larxy." Roxas says. He's impressed. Larxene summons a throwing knife and throws it at Roxas. It stabs him straight in the arm.

"FUCK! THAT FREAKING HURT!" Roxas howls. He pulls out the Eclair. Sora wakes up again. He smiles.

"Roxy! Roxy!" Baby Sora coos. He waves at Roxas. Roxas just stares.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Axel asks. Frank twitches.

"WHOA! Where the hell did you come from?!" he yells. Axel shrugs.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much, they-"

"NOT THAT!! When did you come with us?" Frank asks.

"Um... OH YEAH! I came after Sora freaking kicked me and Roxas' asses. Figured you might need some help." Axel explains. Xion nods.

"That makes sense." She says.

"But what the hel- heck is wrong with Sora? He's acting like a two year old!" Marluxia says.

"Not all that much different from before..." Roxas mutters. Xion glares at him.

"Well... He's a toddler now right? Maybe his mind's gone back too." Larxene explains. Roxas nods.

"That makes sense." He says. Baby Sora's trying to get his attention.

"ROXY! ROXY! ROXY!" Sora shouts. He drops from Larxene's grip.

"Hey.... I want to HUG HIM!!!!" Xion shouts and scoops Baby Sora up. He giggles and kisses her nose.

"AWW! SO FREAKING CUTE!!" Marluxia shouts. He steps closer to the baby. Sora smiles.

"Homo!" He tells Marluxia. Everyone's quiet.

"Did he just call you gay?" Roxas snickers. Axel steps up.

"What am I?" He asks Sora. Sora thinks for a minute.

"Usted eres una asquerosa puta!" He declares. Axel's jaw drops.

"WHOA! When the hell did he learn Spanish?!" He shouts.

"Spanish?" Roxas asks. Axel nods.

"Sora just called me a whore!" The group is silent. Marluxia starts to giggle.

"Axel's a whore!" howls Luxord. He falls down, crying with laughter. Roxas steps up.

"What am I?" He glares at Sora. Sora thinks for a minute.

"...... DADDY!!!" Sora jumps from Xion's arms onto Roxas. Xion gets jealous.

"What am I then?" She asks. Sora smiles.

"Vous êtes jolis!" He declares. Xion giggles.

"Even as a baby, Sora has good taste!" she says.

"What the fuck? Sora's a lot smarter now! What the hell happened?" Axel says. Sora waves a hand.

"Coconut!" Sora says and makes a falling motion. He taps his head and pretends to go limp. Frank figures out what Sora's trying to say.

"I think Sora means when he was little, a coconut fell on him." Axel slaps himself.

"So THAT'S why Roxas is smarter than Sora! He got the part from when Sora was smart!" Axel figures out. Sora nods and smiles.

"Hijo de su puta perra madre."He tells Axel.

"WHY YOU!" Axel gets ready to punch Sora.

"KNOCK IT OFF! He doesn't know what it means! Sora's only a baby." Xion protests and slaps Axel.

"OH YES HE DOES! He knows exactly what it means, that little fucker!" Axel growls.

"Little fucker? Little fucker! Little fucker!" Sora says in a sing-song voice. Larxene slaps Axel.

"DON'T TEACH SORA SWEAR WORDS!!!" She shouts and stabs him in the head with an Eclair knife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations Of Baby Sora:

**"Usted eres una asquerosa puta!"- Spanish for "You are a filthy whore."  
**

**"Vous êtes jolis!"- French for "You are pretty."  
**

**"Hijo de su puta perra madre."- Spanish for "Son of a bitch." more or less.**

** Literal translation :** **"Son of his prostitute bitch mother."**

**Hey, don't use these! I only thought it'd sorta funny for a baby to swear!..... You can use the french one.**

**WARNING: Using these cusses will get me in trouble therefor no story! And I'm sure your parents won't like you learning to swear in spanish.  
**


	52. Texting From 12 and 2

**Here's the location of the OTHER Organization members. Enjoy. Song's ' You give Love A Bad Name' by Bon Jovi.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"I HATE THIS GODDAMN BIKE!!!!" Xemnas yells and pulls out an Aerial blade.

"Um... Superior? I don't think that's a good idea." Zexion says. Xemnas attacks the pink bicycle. He slices off the handlebars.

"OH! Lemme help you then, Superior." Saix says and summons his Lunatic claymore. He goes berserk on the bike. Between the two of them, in seconds the hated bicycle is torn to shreds.

"Are you two QUITE finished?" Vexen says. They nod.

"You do know we have to pay for it right?" Zexion says. They nod.

"I pity the poor person who has to be seen with such a monstrosity!" Xemnas says and kicks the mound of rubber and metal that once was a pink Barbie bike. Xigbar rolls his eye(s?).

"Dang! You shoulda let me help!" Xigbar complains. Then his phone starts to sing:

_**Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name**_

"Text from.... I don't know this number. Let's see....."

_Hey Xiggy!_

_Look where's Mansex? We need his help._

_BTW, we got outta jail. And Axel's here too._

_Where the fuck is Namine?_

_Larxene _

"It's from Larxene. She broke out of jail." Xigbar informs Xemnas. Xemnas nods.

"Did she finally figure out she can teleport?" Saix asks. Xigbar shrugs.

"Maybe. Here lemme send her back somethin' "

_Lar, _

_1:Why do ya even need Xemnas? _

_2:WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!_

_I won't bail you if you go back to jail._

_BTW, who's phone are you using? And is Roxas or Marluxia there?_

_Cause those two are missing. And Luxord. Xion and Lex too._

_Namine's done at some little cafe, I just checked. Demyx's in a wheelchair. Poor bastard._

_The Sharpshooter_


	53. Sora gets Lost Again

**Again with the Jailhouse Gang. *slap* They are the main people after all. Anyways, AWW! Baby Sora. Enjoy! (Katy, Bon Jovi's came back to France with Cloud. Sorry.)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lar,_

_1:Why do ya even need Xemnas?_

_2:WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!_

_I won't bail you if you go back to jail._

_BTW, who's phone are you using? And is Roxas or Marluxia there?_

_Cause those two are missing. And Luxord. Xion and Lex too._

_Namine's done at some little cafe, I just checked. Demyx's in a wheelchair. Poor bastard._

_The Sharpshooter_

"Son of a!" Larxene stops to not give Baby Sora anymore swear words.

"Shh! Daddy's asleep." Xion rocks Sora gently in her arms.

"Shouldn't we get a stroller?" Frank asks. Xion nods.

"Go rent one." Xion gives Frank a handful of money and he comes back a little while later with a blue stroller. Xion puts him in gently.

"Geez! A few hours ago, you were killin' each other." Axel complains. Xion and Larxene glare at him.

"Shuddap! You'll wake up Sora." Larxene hisses. Roxas rolls his eyes.

"HE'S ASLEEP! HE'S NOT GONNA WAKE UP!" Roxas shouts. Sora wakes up.

"Roxy! Xio! Lar-Lar!" He coos. Sora slips out of the stroller and hugs each in turn.

"AWW! You're so cute daddy!" Xion picks him up. Sora giggles. Axel's mad.

"You gonna start swearin' again?" Axel asks Sora with a glare.

"No, Axey. Sora good boy." Sora sticks his thumb into his mouth.

"Don't suck your thumb, Sora." Larxene pops it out. Axel grins.

"I know a way to make him stop." Axel grins and burns the tip of Sora's thumb in his mouth. Sora's eyes widen and he takes it out. He looks up at Axel and glares.

"BAD AXEY!" Sora shouts and wiggles free from Xion. He summons Ultimia and starts to whack Axel.

"AH! Stop! I won't do it again!" Axel yelps as Sora whacks him with a Keyblade that was double his body length. Xion laughs.

"I got ten on Sora!" Luxord says.

"Twenty on Axel!" Marluxia says. Roxas runs over and picks up Sora.

"No hitting Axel." Roxas says to Sora very seriously. Sora nods.

"THUNDERAGA!!!!" Sora points straight at Axel. A huge lightning bolt shoots from his fingertip and shocks Axel.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! SHIT! THAT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!" Axel howls. Sora cries.

"Sorry, Axey! Sorry!" Sora hugs him. Axel grins.

"Aww... Guess I can't get mad at ya, little guy." Axel pats Sora on the head.

"I win! Pay up." Luxord says. Marluxia swears and gives him $20. Sora smiles.

"DOOGGYY!!!!" He shrieks and runs after a Great Dane holding a Chocobo toy. The dog starts licking him. The group loses sight of Sora in the large crowd.

"Good Jovi!" Sora giggles and pats him.

"Where's Sora?" asks Xion. Roxas shrugs.

"He went thatta way." He points into the crowd. Xion slaps him.

"YOU LOST HIM?!" Larxene and Xion scream.


	54. Organization and Baby Sora

**Oh joy! The miscellaneous adventures of Baby Sora! And Bon Jovi the dog.**

**Disclaimer: No animals were hurt during the making of this fic. Except Vexen *evil smirk***

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_#12,_

_We're at the Eiffel Tower._

_And why in the world do you have the Keybearer's phone?_

_Yes, I memorized his number. No, I am not gay._

_That little bastard kept on prankcalling me after he defeated the Organization._

_And I'm glad to see you finally remembered that you can FUCKING TELEPORT, YOU BLONDE BIMBO!!!!!!_

_Roxas and the others are with you, correct?_

_#1_

_Xemnas_

_The Superior_

Xemnas sends the text to Sora's phone.

"There. I sent it." He says and throws the phone into his pocket.

"Hey... Look, a dog!" Xigbar says. There's a two year old riding a Great Dane.

"WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!" yells the little kid. The dog stops right in front of Vexen. Sora slides off his back. It starts to growl.

"I've seen this dog before." Vexen says and slams his Frozen Pride shield against the dog. It whimpers and slumps over.

"JOVI!! JOVI!!!" cries the little boy. He gets up and pets the dog.

"Curaga!" The boy says and two bells appear over the injured dog. It's instantly healed. In gratitude, Jovi licks Sora's face.

"Good boy! Good Jovi!" Sora says and pats his head. Xemnas walks over to Sora.

"Are you lost?" he asks the little toddler. Sora's eyes widen.

"DARTH VADER!!!!" Sora squeals and hugs Xemnas.

"Darth Vader?" Xigbar asks. He pictures Xemnas in a Darth Vader costume. He laughs. Sora walks up to him next.

"Pirate?" Sora asks, a little scared. Xigbar shakes his head.

"Nope. Surfer." Sora frowns.

"Guns?" Sora pulls at Xigbar's hands.

"Yeah! Wanna see my Sharpshooters?" Xigbar says with a gleam in his eye. Sora nods.

"Yes! Yes!" He starts to jump around. Xigbar summons a gun. Sora grabs onto it.

"Pretty. Semi-automatic?" Sora asks. Xigbar's stunned.

"Yeah! It is! Man, little guy. You know your weapons." He says.

"Wha your name?" Sora asks innocently.

"It's Xigbar, lil guy." Xigbar says proudly.

"Mine is Xemnas! Master of all Nobodi-"

"Dude. He's freaking two or three. He has no idea what the hell you're saying." Xigbar interrupts. Xemnas frowns. Sora giggles.

"Usted eres un asqueroso perro!" Sora says to Xemnas. **(translation: You are a filthy dog)**

"What? I couldn't understand that." Xigbar says. Saix and Zexion comes over.

"Who's this little boy?" Saix asks. Sora's eyes widen.

"PUUPPYYY!!!" He yells and tackles Saix. Sora starts petting his long blue hair. Xigbar starts laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! I told ya you looked like a dog!" Xigbar tells Saix between laughs.


	55. The Eiffel Tower:JailhouseandOrganXIII

**Here's some more of this horribly long fan fiction. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to go get Baby Sora back!" wails Xion. Larxene nods.

"Yeah, this is all _YOUR_ fault! You were supposed to hang onto him!" Larxene yells at Roxas.

"No one warned me Sora'd just run off like that!" Roxas yells. Axel just goes looking for Sora.

"Sora? Lil buddy, where are you?" He calls as he's absorbed into the crowd. About halfway across the room, Axel hears a baby's delighted laughter.

"Sora! Come here, buddy!" Axel calls out.

"AXEY!!!!" Sora screams and comes running. He gives Axel a hug. Axel picks Sora up.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" He scolds Sora.

"Sorry Axey. Semi-automatic gun! Xiggy!" Sora babbles and points to Xigbar.

"Yo! There ya are, man." Xigbar says and comes over. He points to Baby Sora.

"Ya know this lil dude?" Xigbar asks. Axel nods.

"He's...... This little kid we're taking care of." Axel lies. Sora wiggles loose from his grip. He stomps up to Vexen.

"What do you want, boy? I have nothing to offer you." Vexen says coldly. Sora glares at him.

"Give me strength! Final!" Sora shouts. His clothes shimmer and turn silver.

"What the hell?" Xemnas says. Sora pulls out two Keyblades. The Hidden Dragon and the Follow the Wind. **(Keyblades gotten in Mulan and Pirates of Caribbean. Thank you kingdom hearts wiki!)**

"Oh shit. SORA! NO!" Axel shouts. Sora's body starts to glow.

"SLIDING DASH!" Sora shouts and he runs straight through Vexen.

"AGH!" Vexen collapses. Sora's clothes return to normal. He kicks Vexen.

"THAT WAS FOR JOVI!" He says angrily and kicks Vexen again.

"SORA!!!! I FOUND YOU!" Larxene screams. She rushes over and picks up Sora.

"Hi Lar-Lar! Lookie! Got Vexy." Sora says and points to the smoking pile of clothes that was Vexen.

"VEXEN?! HA! He totally got you! Good job, little guy!" Larxene high-fives Sora. He giggles.

"Hiya Larxene. He yours?" Xigbar asks. She shakes her head.

"No. Why?" Xigbar shrugs.

"Thought maybe he was your and Axe-" The rest of his sentence is blocked out by Larxene's fist. Sora starts to cry.

"You hurt Xiggy! Lar-Lar, why?!" Sora sobs. Xion runs up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SORA?!" Xion shouts and yanks him from Larxene's arms.

"There, there. No more crying." Xion comforts him. Sora starts falling asleep. Frank comes with the stroller.

"There he is. Man, we've been looking _FOREVER_!" Roxas complains. Xion puts Sora into the stroller.

"Let's get him to the hotel." Larxene suggests and they all step into the elevator.

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL IS SORA?!" shouts Riku and he tackles Xemnas.

"Give him back!" yells Ari. She's holding a samurai sword. Then the elevator gets dark.

"AH! Roxas, turn the lights back on!" yelps Demyx.

"It wasn't me!" Roxas protests. The elevator is stuck between floors.


	56. Trapped

**OH NOES! I'll save you guys! After this chapter. This is one's a little serious guys. Sorry if you nearly cry. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOW WHAT! I freaking dare you to do something worse!" Riku challenges.

"Umm... Riku, I don't think you should threaten God." Ari says, half squashed from various Organization members on top of her.

"This is stupid. I'm outta here." Axel says and teleports out.

"Same here." Xigbar disappears and accidentally takes Cloud with him.

"FUCK YOU GUYS! I'm going home!" Roxas yells and takes Frank with him.

"This is so LAME!" Demyx disappears too. Kairi accidentally goes with him. Xemnas teleports out and manages to take Leon and Aerith with him.

"I'm out! Let's go, Sora." Xion and Larxene disappear, taking the stroller with them. All the Organization follows their examples.

"Now it's freaking dark and we're ALONE! What could be worse?!" yells Riku.

"Wiku? Ari?" A baby's voice says.

"What the hell? Fira!" Riku lights a makeshift torch. A little boy, about two or three years old, stands in front of them and rubs his eyes sleepily.

"Wiku! ARI!" Sora hugs them both. Yuffie gets up. She looks around.

"Where'd everyone go?" Yuffie asks. Ari rubs her head.

"I'm guessing they all teleported out. But took the others by accident cause we were all so packed in here." she says and takes a sip of a water bottle. Riku nods.

"Yeah. That make sense." Riku peels Sora off of his leg and sits down.

"Now. How are we gonna get out?" Yuffie asks and sits next to him. Riku shrugs.

"No idea." Ari frowns.

"Well... We could always crawl through the top." Ari says and punches through the roof.

"DANG!" Yuffie says. Before anyone can stop her, Ari's on the top part of the elevator.

"AAAHHH!!!" She shrieks and falls back through. Her clothes are burnt around the edges.

"Is she... Is she dead?" Riku asks in a high pitched voice. Yuffie pokes her.

"Ugh...... Bad idea." Ari gets up.

"Wha happened?" Sora asks and sits in her lap. Ari strokes his hair.

"Some wires are loose. I nearly got fried alive." She shivers and hugs Sora tighter. Riku stands up.

"Then there's no way out." He says solemnly. Sora giggles. Riku turns around.

"And what's so funny about tha-" Sora's playing with a Great Dane.

"Good Jovi! Good boy!" Sora coos and pets him on the tummy.

"How the hell did that-" Riku starts but Jovi pounces on him and licks his cheek.

"GAH! Gross!" Riku rubs his face clean. Sora gets mad and slaps his leg.

"Bad Wiku! Pologize to Jovi!" Sora demands.

"Sorry Jovi." Riku mumbles. The dog barks and licks Sora's cheek.

"Hey.... How'd that dog get here?" Ari asks. Riku shrugs.

"I have no idea." Ari slaps herself.

"I just remembered! I can get us outta here! Hang on guys! I'll find some help." Ari opens a portal and slides through.

"WAIT!" Riku shouts. But Ari's already gone. Yuffie laughs.

"Well, that's...... BACON SOAP!!!!" Yuffie shrieks.

"BACON SOAP?!" Riku shouts. He notices that Sora's crying.

"What's wrong buddy?" Riku sits next to him. Bon Jovi lies down in their laps.

"I'm scared....." Sora sobs. Riku pats his head.

"I'll get us outta here, kid. Just hang on." Sora nods.

"Look. Light." Sora says and points to the ceiling. A single patch of white light shines.

"Yeah, my friend always says there'll always be a door to the light." Riku mutters and falls unconsious.


	57. Baby Sora Goes For Help

**Another short one....... Baby Sora's an amazing little guy ain't he?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wiku? Wiku?" Sora shakes his unconscious friend. No response. Sora looks up to the patch of light remaining.

"Let's go Jovi!" Sora says. Jovi barks and allows for the toddler to climb onto his back. Sora high jumps and catches the side of the opening.

"Good boy!" He tells Bon Jovi and climbs through.

"Whew, tired..." Sora mutters. He starts to cry.

"Xio! Roxy! Lar-Lar! Kaiwi! Axey!" Sora yells and tears pour off his cheeks onto the opening near his feet. Riku starts to stir.

"Keep gowing!" Sora tells himself and starts to climb the rope connecting the elevator to each floor. Bon Jovi barks encouragement.

"Stay, Jovi! I'm gonna get Roxy!" Sora shouts down to the dog. He's already a floor ahead of the elevator. About midway, Sora stops.

"Give me strength! Genie!" He shouts and waves his Keyblade. A blue smoke shoots through the Keyblade and transforms into a blue figure.

"Well, Sora! I-" Genie stares.

"Whoops! Wrong guy. Need any help, kid?" Genie asks. Sora nods and nearly slips off. Genie catches him.

"Whoa lil fella! Here. I'll carry ya to the top." Genie puts Sora on his shoulder and starts floating up.

"Here we are! The next floor! And on the outside too. Sure ya don't need my help, kid?" Genie says and places Sora next to a ice-cream machine. Sora nods.

"Sure! Let's go Genie!" Sora rushes off to find his friends.


	58. Rescue ?

**A little chapter about the 'rescuers'. And more baby Sora goodness after this.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xion appears with an empty stroller.

"Man! Haven't you been quiet, little gu-" Larxene starts to say and stops when the stroller's revealed to be empty.

"SORA?!" Xion and Larxene shout together. They look around. Roxas and Axel are calmly eating ice-cream.

"Where's Sora?" Xion asks them. They shrug.

"Wasn't he with you?" Roxas asks, taking licks of the blue sea salt ice cream. Axel thinks for a minute.

"Maybe he's in the bat-" He's interrupted by a huge POP. Ari appears out of a portal.

"Help! Riku, Yuffie and some baby are still stuck in the elevator!" She pants.

"SORA!!!" Xion, Roxas, Larxene, and Axel shout in unison. They rush over to the other members.

"There's still people in the elevator!" Roxas says. Everyone rushes off to the elevator.

"Whoa!" Kairi stumbles against a cart and sends it crashing through the panes of glass. Everyone stops to watch it fall down and be smashed to pieces.

"Hurry! They might not get enough air!" Aerith says and the group continues to run.

"Whoops!" Leon stumbles against Vexen and he's half crushed by the others running. A huge crowd's by the elevator.

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" Larxene screams. She starts throwing knives into the crowd, making them scatter. Xemnas busts open the door. Xigbar shifts the room and climbs down the elevator shaft.

"THERE'S NO ONE HERE!" yells Xigbar.


	59. Genie Magic

**Another short chapter....... Anyways, here it is! Enjoy. I'm too damn lazy for my own freaking good......**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Sora runs through the crowd. Genie tails behind him.

"So eh... Where we goin' kid?" Genie asks, floating a few feet off the ground.

"Umm.... Looking for Help!" Sora mumbles and looks around.

"I can help your pals! They're in the elevator right?" Genie crosses his arms.

"Uh-huh. Riku's not wakin' up! Please help me, Genie!" Sora begs. Genie nods.

"This may leave a mark!" He shouts and puffs of blue smoke appear in the middle of the floor. Two unconscious figures appear.

"WIKU! YUFFIE!" Sora shouts and they don't respond.

"They're dehydrated kid. Here! This outta cool 'em off!" Genie waves his arms and a rubber duckie swimming pool appears in midair and pops all over them. Yuffie wakes up.

"GAH!!! THE MATERIA! THE MATERIA!!" Yuffie shrieks. She looks around.

"Hey..... We're not in the elevator no more. Riku?!" She shakes him. Riku doesn't move.

"WIKU!!!" Sora shouts. Riku moans.


	60. Hallucinating With Riku

**Kay, yesterday this song annoyed the heck outta me. And it's a good one for a hallucination. Anyways, to 'enjoy' this fully, go put on whichever version of the Gummy Bear song you want.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's in Destiny Islands. He sits up.

"What the hell?" Riku says with a dry taste in his mouth. He notices Sora talking to Kairi.

"Hey guys! What happened? I thought we were on vacation." Riku says and walks up to them. Sora turns around and grins. He has on a pair of green mickey mouse ears. Kairi has pink ones on.

"Huh? When ya put those on?" Riku asks. He feels the top of his head. He pulls off a pair of silvery ears.

"What the fuck?" Riku says. They disappear and reappear on the top of his head. Riku tries again. With the same result. A black portal opens up from nowhere. Xemnas and several Organization members step out. They're all wearing the ears in different colors.

"Guys? The Organization's wearing Mickey ears. Should we stop them? What the hell are you two doing?!" Sora and Kairi walk straight up to them with no fear.

"Guys? STOP IT!" Riku rushes up to Axel (wearing red Mickey ears) and tries to attack him. Way To Dawn doesn't appear.

"Huh?" Riku tires again. Nothing. Larxene laughs, pale yellow Mickey Ears bobbing.

"Not funny! C'mon!" Riku tries again. No Way To Dawn. Xemnas and Roxas laugh. Roxas nearly drops his golden Mickey Ears. Xemnas has black ones on. Sora and Kairi both laugh with them.

"Sora! Kill 'em!" Riku yells. Sora ignores him. He puts his hands on his hips. Kairi imitates him.

"SORA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Riku runs over to him. Sora continues to ignore him. The Organization follows his lead.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Riku slaps Sora hard. Sora shakes his head and opens his mouth in a wide grin. Music starts playing.

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

_Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_

_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

Sora sings. Riku backs away.

"No. No. NO! NOT THE GUMMY BEAR SONG!" Riku screams and holds onto his ears, trying to block out the noise. The Organization, Kairi and Sora all start to dance.

Everyone:

_Oh Yeah!_

Sora again:

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Three times you can bite me_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

He starts to bounce around. The others all dance with him.

"NOOOOO! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!" Riku howls. They continue. Xemnas locks arms with Sora and Kairi. They dance in around in a circle.

Xemnas:

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

_Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_

_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

Everyone:

_Oh Yeah!_

Axel:

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Three times you can bite me_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

"NO! AGH, MY FREAKING EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!!" Riku tries to run but his body's frozen. Everyone pairs up and dance in a circle around Riku.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Riku yells.

Roxas:

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

_Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_

_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_Everyone:_

_Oh Yeah!_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Three times you can bite me_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

"KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku shouts and falls to the ground shaking.

Xemnas:

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

_Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_

_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_Oh Yeah!_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Three times you can bite me_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!]_

_Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear_

_Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!_

_Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear._

_Don't call me jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,_

_Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear_

_Everyone"_

_Oh Yeah!_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Haha Duba duba yum yum_

_Three times you can bite me_

_(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear) [Pop!] _

"Is it over? Are you guys done?" Riku asks weakly. The music starts again.

"Oh no. Oh no. NNOOOOO!!!"

Larxene:

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola oleo_

She starts dancing with Axel.

"GAH!! NO!!! NOT THE SPANISH VERSION TOO!!!!!" Riku howls. He tries to sink into the sand and use it for earmuffs.

"SHUDDAP!!!"

Axel:

_Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Bai ding ba doli fiesta_

_Bamm bing ba doli fiesta_

_Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop_

_Bai ding ba doli fiesta_

_Bamm bing ba doli fiesta_

_Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola oleo_

Sora:

_Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yam Yam_

_Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yam Yam_

_Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yam Yam_

_Tres besitos dulces_

_Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yam Yam_

_Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yam Yam_

_Ba Ba Bidubidubi Yam Yam_

_Tres besitos dulces_

Kairi:

_Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Bai ding ba doli fiesta_

_Bamm bing ba doli fiesta_

_Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop_

_Bai ding ba doli fiesta_

_Bamm bing ba doli fiesta_

_Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola_

Riku's tied up now. He's trapped at a wooden desk. The whole group continues to dance and sing.

"NO! Lemme go!" Riku struggles against the chains.

Xemnas and Sora:

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Yo soy tu gominola_

_Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola oleo_

_Fiesta pop_

_Fiesta pop_

_Fiesta pop_

"Please be over..... Kill me. I beg you!" Riku yells at the sky.

Ansem (the one that possessed Riku) appears. He's the only one not wearing the ears.

"Well? Enjoying the show? I should hope so. They still have the French one to sing." Ansem laughs and disappears.

"COME BACK HERE AND BE MY ANGEL OF MERCY!!! HEY! KILL ME! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Riku yells. He struggles against his bindings.

Axel:

_Je m'apelle Funny Bear_

_Je m'apelle Funny Bear_

_Je m'apelle Funny, Funny, Funny, Funny, Funny Bear_

_J'ai un p'tit ventre mou_

_Et un slip kangourou_

_Je suis pas comme les autres doudous_

_moi je suisun p'tit loup_

_Oh yeah_

_Funny funny funny funny funny bear_

_Funny funny funny funny funny bear_

_Bai ding ba doli party_

_Bamm bing ba doli party_

_Breding ba doli party party pop_

_Bai ding ba doli party_

_Bamm bing ba doli party_

_Breding ba doli party party pop_

Riku screams.

"Riku! Wake up!" Riku's slapped hard against the face. He sits up.

"IT WAS A DREAM!!! OH THANK GOD!!!" Riku yells. He hugs Yuffie.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he sobs and shudders. Genie stares at him.

"Whatcha see, Riku? You were screaming pretty bad there." Yuffie asks. Riku shudders.

"The Gummy Bear song........." Riku whispers.

"You okay Wiku?" Baby Sora asks. Riku nods.

"Y-Yeah. I think so." Riku gets up and stretches.

"Let's go find Sora!" Riku says and rushes off into the crowd. Genie, Yuffie and Baby Sora follow.


	61. Seaching for the Lost & failing

**Well.... At least Riku's okay. What a horrible hallucination though! *shudder* Enjoy. Don't worry, Baby Sora's coming back soon. And Leon Jr belongs to Katy. She's letting me use him.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Xion and Roxas are yelling at each other.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT AN EYE ON HIM!" Roxas yells.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS _IN_ THE STUPID STROLLER! How was I supposed to know Sora could have gotten out!?" Xion shrieks. Axel rolls his eyes.

"Calm down guys. He'll be fi-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! HE'S ONLY A BABY!!!!" Roxas and Xion shout together. Xemnas scratches his cheek.

"So lemme get this straight. That baby was Sora?" Xigbar asks Larxene. She nods.

"Yup. And now he's missing." Larxene says sadly. Xigbar shrugs.

"Well..... We weren't exactly _friends_, were we? Maybe it's for the best. " Saix says. Larxene glares at him.

"But I'm friends with him now! And I'm finding the lil guy!" Larxene stomps off. Xion and Roxas go with her. Axel shrugs and follows.

"Well.... Guess I'll help too." Xigbar tosses his trash and runs after them.

"What's going on?" Aerith asks the running group.

"No time! Looking for people!" Roxas says as they speed by her. Cloud walks over to Aerith with a cup of coffee.

"Here. Have they found her yet?" Cloud asks and hands Aerith the cup. She takes it and shakes her head.

"No... They have no explanation for why they just disappeared either." Aerith says with tears in her eyes. Cloud hugs her.

"It's okay. We'll find them." Cloud comforts Aerith. He hears a quiet purr behind him. A tiny brown kitten with bluish eyes appears.

"Agh! That cat!" Cloud jumps back from it. He hides from it behind Aerith. Aerith walks straight up to it and pets it. It mews and purrs.

"It _IS_ Leon Jr! How'd he get here?" Aerith says and picks up the kitten. It hisses at Cloud and purrs at Aerith.

"Stupid Leonhart. He musta brought it!" Cloud backs away from the kitten. It leaps from Aerith's arms onto Cloud's head.

"GET IT OFF!" Cloud screams and Leon Jr brings his pawful of tiny claws into his hair.

"AGH! STUPID SQUALL!!" Cloud yells and yanks off the kitten. It hisses and goes to Aerith.

"But Yuffie said she got him a sitter. Was she lying?" Aerith says and rubs Leon Jr's tummy. He purrs. Cloud crosses his arms.

"She was laughing her ass off when we left. DAMMIT! She brought that dang demon cat here!" Cloud says angrily. Leon walks up with a ham sandwich. He notices the purring cat in Aerith's arms.

"Leon Jr? What are you doing here?" Leon asks as he pets the little kitten. The group looking for the missing elevator victims come back.

"OOH! Kitten!" Xion says and rushes over to pet Leon Jr. He purrs and leaps onto her shoulder. He cuddles against her cheek.

"Any luck?" Leon asks. The group shakes their heads.

"No......" Axel says sadly.


	62. Back to the Ciel

**Well, mystery solved. Here they are again. And reviews/suggestions are appreciated. Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora's on the shoulders of Riku and is being carried through the crowd.

"Hurry Jovi!" Sora calls to the dog trotting behind the group. Jovi barks and leaps to Sora's side.

"Man! Where could they be?" Yuffie asks. They decide to go back to the hotel.

"Taxi!" Riku hails a taxi and the small group heads to the Ciel Hotel. They join up in Riku's room.

"Well.... We should call them. But I lost my phone in the elevator." Riku says.

"Don't know Leon's number. I know Cloud's and Aerith's though!" Yuffie says. Riku nods.

"But do you know any numbers little guy?" Riku asks Baby Sora. Sora shrugs. Jovi's bouncing around and then settles down on Sora's legs. Donald and Goofy walk in.

"Hiya guys! Back already?" Goofy says. Sora's eyes widen.

"Goofy! Donwald!" He runs over and hugs them both. Donald stares at him.

"....... Are you under a spell?" Donald asks. Sora nods.

"Little again! Easier to carry." Sora says mysteriously. Goofy nods.

"Well, we gotta break your spell! What is it?" Goofy says.

"Little! Little!" Sora says and bounces around. Yuffie figures it out.

"You're older than this! You're not a baby!" She says. Sora nods.

"Keybearwer." Sora points to himself and summons Ultimia.

"HOLY SHIT!!! IT'S SORA?!" Riku shouts. He falls off the bed in surprise. Sora nods and hugs Riku.

"Wiku my best friewnd!" He declares and gets on the bed. Sora falls asleep. Riku's in shock.

"S-S-Sora's a baby. SORA'S A BABY!!!!" Riku yells. Yuffie hits him.

"SHH! You'll wake him up!" Yuffie tucks a blanket around him and they all leave the room.

"Now what? Mickey's not here and I have no idea where Kairi is." Riku whispers. Yuffie shrugs.

"I bet they're still at the tower. Let's call them and find out." Yuffie takes Donald's emergency phone and calls Leon.

_***ring, ring***_

"Hello?" Leon answers.

"Hiya Leon! We're back at the hotel." Yuffie says. They hear a purring noise.

"Hey! Leon Jr!" Yuffie guesses. The kitten mews back.

"You brought him, didn't you." Leon says. Yuffie nods.

"Yup! Didn't want the little guy gettin' lonely without his daddy!" Leon sighs.

"For the last time, I'M NOT HIS DADDY!" Yuffie rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, we have Sora and Riku's okay. But that chick Ari bailed on us!"

"Well, she's here. And she said to tell you guys that her portals were only usable to her or something. Is everyone okay?" Leon asks.

"Yup! Bye!" Yuffie hangs up.

"That's settled." She yawns and curls up next to the couch. Riku's silent.

"Why don't you just _SLEEP_ on the couch?" Riku mumbles but goes back to his room. Sora's fast asleep. Riku takes a look around. No one there. He picks up the sleeping toddler and places him in his room.

"There. Peace and quiet." Riku mutters and falls asleep.


	63. Oops

**Still really short.......... Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon hangs up the phone. He gets up on a table. He cups his hands into a makeshift bullhorn.

"HEY! Everyone listen to me!" Leon shouts. The Organization stops arguing and is silent. Except for Xion and Roxas who are still yelling at each other.

"I found the missing people! They're at the Ciel Hotel!" Leon says. They cheer. Xion slaps Roxas hard and teleports to the hotel. Roxas follows angrily. They both appear in the main hallway.

"Well, now what fearless leader?" Roxas says sarcastically. Xion frowns.

"Shuddup! Before I take you out and become the new 13!" Xion threatens. Roxas laughs.

"HA! You become #13? AS IF!" Roxas summons his Keyblades and rushes at her. Xion summons the Kingdom Key and tackles him down.

"YOU HE-SHE!!!" Roxas yells as Xion right hooks him. His lip gets a scratch. Xion spits out blood.

"YOU LITTLE EMO!" Xion screams and kicks him hard in a ..... sensitive area. The groin.

"AGH! WHY YOU BITCH!" Roxas screams and throws a punch at her stomach. Then the door opens.

"Roxy? Xio?" Sora mutters, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Xion scoops him up.

"SORA!" Xion squeals and hugs him. Roxas gets up and dusts off his clothes.

"You fighting?" Sora asks, staring at their blood soaked faces. They both shake their heads.

"N-No..... We weren't fighting. Anyways, we came to turn you back." Xion says and places Sora on the floor. She snaps her fingers. Nothing.

"Huh? Why didn't it work?" Roxas asks. Xion shrugs and tries again. No response. Sora yawns.

"Can't." He says sleepily.

"Why the hell not?" Xion says. Sora shrugs.

"Too long." Sora lies down on the soft carpet of the hall and falls asleep again. Roxas picks him up.

"What did he mean 'too long'?" Roxas asks. Xion slaps herself.

"This sorta spell can become permanently attached! I meant to turn him back after we found Xemnas but....... I think he means he _CAN'T_ turn back." Xion explains. Roxas slaps her one-handed.

"YOU COULDA MENTIONED THAT!!!" He screams. Riku appears.

"Shuddap! We're trying to get some sleep here!" Riku yells and snatches back Sora. They both disappear into their connecting rooms.

"HEY!" Roxas and Xion start pounding on the door.


	64. Xion Gets An Idea

**Kay, this is getting a bit serious. WILL SORA EVER BECOME NORMAL AGAIN?!...... Let me rephrase that. Will Sora ever be his real age?! That's better. And whapping is my word. It means swing it like there's no freaking tomorrow! Enjoys, and reviews are nice. And so are cookies. *randomly distracted***

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Ari arrive at the hotel. They slam open the door to Riku's room. Yuffie's curled up by the couch.

"WAKE UP!" Cloud shouts and kicks her.

"Whoa! It was Bahamut!" Yuffie says, half asleep. Leon helps her up.

"Hiya guys! Whazzup?" Yuffie says. She stretches lazily. They hear pounding on the door next to that one.

"HEY! OPEN UP!!!" Roxas shouts. He grabs a silver tray and starts beating the door with it. Xion grabs a broom and starts whapping at the door.

"Will you two sto-" Riku gets bashed in the face by the broom and tray. He falls down backwards.

"Whoops. I'm comin', Daddy!" Xion steps over the semi-unconscious Riku and looks for Sora. Roxas steps in.

"Try over there." Roxas says and opens the door to Sora's bedroom. The suitcase's pretty much unpacked.

"He's not here!" Xion whispers. She walks into Sora's room. She picks up a pair of boxers.

"Hey! I got these exact ones for you! Weird." Xion sets down the Oathkeeper undies and looks around. Roxas stops her.

"Shh. Do you hear something?" The pair listens intensely. A quiet breathing noise is coming from one of the half-open drawers. Roxas steps closer to a bureau and opens the drawer.

"Look!" Sora was fast asleep and sucking his thumb in his sleep.

"Awwwww! So cute!" Xion pulls out the whole drawer. She carries it carefully to the bed. Sora doesn't stir.

"How do we get him out?" Roxas asks. Xion shrugs.

"Guess we just take the whole thing. Lucky our hotel's right across the street." Xion says and points out the window. Roxas looks. Sure enough, you could see Larxene yelling at Xigbar about something.

"Cool. Hey... What's Xaldin doing?" Roxas says. Xaldin is dancing around in a black tutu with a little girl. He looks really embarrassed. The girl looks like she's teaching him to do ballet.

"No. Freaking. Way. I am SO going to tell Axel." Xion giggles and pulls out her phone. She starts taking a video.

"Ya gonna blackmail him?" Roxas asks with an evil smirk.

"Totally." Xion finishes and picks up the drawer.

"Ready?"

"Ready." They both teleport themselves to the room they were sharing. Xion sets down Sora at her desk.

"Now what? We're officially child abductors." Roxas says and lies down on his bed. Xion rolls her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? We're turning Daddy back!" Xion pulls out a spell book and starts flipping through the pages.

"But I thought you said it was permanent?" Roxas asks and gets up. He puts Sora on the table in case Sora rolled out.

"I said it _COULD _be permanent! So we have to make sure!" Xion retorts. She finds the spell she was looking for.

"Here we go! Age spells. Lemme see......" Xion mutters and scrolls her finger down the page. Roxas pulls out a DS and starts playing Brain Age.

"I GOT IT!" Xion shrieks and starts bouncing up and down. Roxas drops his video game from the shock. He picks it up.

"Well? How do we turn him back?" Roxas asks. Xion shrugs.

"Well.... There's two ways. We let Sora grow back naturally-"

"HELL NO! That'll take _FOREVER_!" Roxas protests. He swings his arms together in a big X.

"OR if you just let me _FREAKING FINISH_! We can give him a special potion to accelerate his growth!" Xion says pleased. Roxas nods.

"Kay, that sounds doable. What do we need?" Roxas looks at the page. He can't read a word.

"That's the problem. A lot of these ingredients are rare. And we'll have to do _MAJOR_ favors for some of the Organization members. Like bottled lightning. We'll have to ask Larxene for that one." Xion tucks her hair behind her ear. She pulls out a pad and pencil. Xion writes down two copies of the list. Roxas takes one and reads it.

_Bottled Lightning_

_Phoenix Flames_

_Mermaid Scale_

_Maiden's Tears_

_Water_

_Ivory_

_Ruby_

_Emerald_

_Diamond_

_Sapphire  
_

"HANG ON A SECOND! Some of these are freaking GEMS! How the hell are we gonna make Sora choke down a rock?" Roxas asks.

"We just need to use their POWER. The first 5 ingredients are the ones Sora actually needs to swallow. The gems just need to be AROUND him while he drinks or the spell doesn't work." Xion explains. Roxas points to the Maiden's Tears.

"And who's the maiden?" He asks with a frown. Xion frowns.

"The girl Sora likes would be the best choice." she says thoughtfully. Roxas nods.

"I'll be right back." He disappears. In a few short minutes, Roxas reappears with a small vial.

"Here we go. Maiden's Tears check." Roxas crosses off the item. Xion picks it up.

"How'd you make Kairi cry?" She asks.

"Told her that Sora had died. And punched her in the face." Roxas says nonchalantly. Xion groans.

"IDIOT! How are we supposed to tell her that he's okay?" Roxas shrugs.

"Well... No one knows we have Sora anyway. So it'll be easier getting the stuff from the guys this way." Roxas explains. Xion nods.

"Agreed. We tell nobody." Xion says. Roxas snickers.

"Agreed."


	65. Bottled Lightning

**Well, all the ingredients will have their own chapters. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas and Xion sneak out their room. They enter the kitchen quietly.

"AND FOR ANOTHER FUCKING THING! YOUR BROWNIES SUCK!" Larxene yells at Axel.

"MY BROWNIES?! YOURS MADE EVERYONE SICK!" Axel shouts. Roxas gets a bottle ready.

"FUCK YOU FLAME BOY!" Larxene summons an Eclair knife.

"Get ready." Xion whispers. Roxas nods.

"TAKE THIS!" Larxene throws a lightning bolt at Axel.

"NOW!" Roxas leaps in front of him and catches the lightning bolt.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Roxas is being electrocuted.

"Ah! Roxas!" Axel shakes him. No response. Roxas' clothes bristle with static sparks.

"Roxas?! Don't die on me, bro!" Xion shakes him. She gets shocked.

"Fuck! That hurt like a -" Roxas begins a long chain of swear words. **(too lazy to put in)**

"You okay?" Larxene asks. She steps closer.

"HELL NO! ALL WE WANTED WAS A FREAKING LIGHTNING BOLT! AND NO! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY WE DIDN'T ASK YOU! NOW LOOK! I'M A HUMAN CONDUCTOR!" Roxas yells. He slaps Axel hard and Axel goes flying. He starts twitching from the electric shock. Larxene laughs.

"Gimme that! I'll give ya the lightning." Larxene throws a mini thunder storm into the bottle. She tosses it to Xion.

"No, don't drop it ya hear?" Larxene leaves and takes Axel with her. Xion shakes her head.

"I don't even want to know what she's going to do to him." Roxas mutters. Meanwhile, Baby Sora wakes up.

"Where am I?" He removes the blanket covering him and jumps down from the table. Larxene stomps past him with Axel being dragged behind her.

"Lar-Lar?" Sora runs out of the room to follow them.


	66. Ruby, Diamond, Emerald

**Well.... YES I WRITE FAST! it's summer. there's no pool or beach where i live. and therefor, i have time to do this. anyways.... ENJOY!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sneaks into Lexeaus' room. Already, the ground is covered in raw stone. Xion follows with two pick axes.

"Ready?" Xion asks as she throws one to Roxas. He catches it and nods.

"Let's get this over with." Roxas whams the axe into the hard stone. When he pulls it up, a rock is revealed. He shoves it into a pocket.

"COOL! I found a dinosaur!" Xion says and removes a fossilized skull. She places it onto her head.

"Lookie at me! I'm a dino! Rawr!" Xion growls. Roxas laughs.

"Let's keep going!" He slams the axe into the earth. As he tries to pull it up, it gets stuck.

"Little help?" Xion reaches over and helps Roxas yank it up. A giant stone pops out.

"Hey..... We got into the room below us." Roxas says and looks down at the three foot hole.

"Whoa!" Xion blushes and slaps her hand over Roxas' eyes.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO! AND GOOD JOB LADY! HE'S HOT ALL THE WAY UP HERE!" Xion yells to the young couple making out. Roxas removes his sister's hand.

"What are you..... OH MY GAWD!" Roxas throws the rock back over the opening. He blushes.

"We never speak about this to _ANYONE. _Got it?" Roxas says. Xion nods.

"Sure. And I think we should keep going." Xion picks up one of the sledge hammers. She starts slamming it into the floor. A large crack forms and she peers inside.

"Hey! I found another dinosaur!" Xion removes a Compy **(little dinosaur from Jurassic Park)** fossil from the floor. She puts it on the desk.

"I found another rock! Check it." Roxas throws Xion a bag. She pulls out a cleaning kit.

"All it says to do is put them in this, and wait." Xion dumps the bag of rocks into a tub filled with a clear liquid. It starts to bubble.

"That can't be good....." Xion backs away from the tub. It keeps bubbling.

"Hey. You know it's SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!" Roxas yells. Xion's face is completely blank.

"Sure I know that! What am I, 5?!" Xion pulls out the rocks and examines them.

"Random rock! Fossil! Oh.... Shiny. Gem, gem, gem!" Xion throws away the unneeded rocks.

"Hey Roxas! What do you call a GREEN diamond?" Xion asks.

"That's an emerald." Roxas says and walks over to the table.

"This is a diamond, this red one's a ruby and the green one's an emerald. We should take them to a jeweler to be sure." Roxas wraps them all up. He teleports into a jewelery store.

"Hi! Can you tell gems apart?" Roxas asks. The shopkeeper nods.

"Oui monsieur." The shopkeeper says coldly. Roxas shakes his head.

"Nah, I don't need the bathroom. Look. I want to know what these are." Roxas hands his bundle over to the man. The owner pulls out various equipment and starts to examine the stones.

"Diamond." He points to a lumpy rock.

"Ruby." The shop keeper picks up a large block.

"Emerald." He motions to a large mound of rock with a single point of green sticking out.

"Thanks!" Roxas disappears with the three stones.


	67. Baby Sora's Day Out

Sora soon loses sight of Larxene and Axel.

"....... Now, hungri." Sora's stomach growls. A sweet smell fills the air. Sora, like a bloodhound, soon picks up on the odor and finds where it is.

"CAKE!" Sora climbs onto the platform and starts eating his fill of chocolate cake. The dumbwaiter (like an elevator for food) starts to go down.

"WHHEEEEEEEE!" Sora giggles and continues to eat cake. The elevator stops at the kitchen.

"What the hell?" A chef says and pulls Sora out.

"Hiya! Gots to go now!" Sora wiggles loose from the man's grip and starts to walk across the street.

"Axey?" Sora stops at a cafe and sees several Organization members inside. Marluxia admiring some indoor plants. Xigbar drinking some coffee. Larxene and Axel arm-wrestling.

"BOO-YAH! I WIN!" Larxene shouts as she pins Axel for the 3rd time in 2 minutes. Axel grumbles and pays her.

"ANOTHER ROUND!" Axel challenges. Sora steps inside. He's covered from head to toe in chocolate frosting.

"Milk pwease." Sora orders. The waiter nods.

"Of course, little one. Where are your parents?" He asks as he places a tea cup of warm milk in front of Sora.

"Home." Sora takes a sip of the milk. He smiles.

"Yuummy!" Sora drinks the whole cup. He hops down from the stool and heads to the bathroom. Axel watches the little toddler go in.

"Um..... Was that Sora?" He asks Larxene. She slams his hand down on the table with a sickening crack.

"Don't know. Here, lemme see." Larxene gets up and enters the men's restroom. Axel rolls his eyes.

"At least now we know what she _REALLY_ is." Axel mutters. An Eclair pins his arm to the table.

"Heard that!" Larxene yells. Sora meanwhile finishes and flies up to the sink. He starts to wash off the chocolate frosting.

"Yumm..... Sticky." Sora giggles and manages to wash most of it off. Larxene, not noticing him at the sink, starts bashing in stall doors.

"Sora? Sora? Ya in here little guy?" she calls. Sora dries his hands and leaves the bathroom. Larxene shrugs and leaves. She stomps up to Axel.

"Sora wasn't there."

"Of course not! He's here with me!" Axel says and Sora waves to Larxene from Axel's lap.

"Hi Lar-Lar!" Sora says and keeps eating the food that Axel had ordered.

"Hey! Those are my nachos!" Axel tries to take it away. Larxene laughs.

"Hang on! I know a way we can't lose Sora again!" Larxene walks into a store a few shops away.

"Well.... I have a bad feelin' 'bout this, Sora." Axel says and eats a a nacho. Sora nods.

"Lar-Lar haves bad ideas. Señora tonta." Sora says and drinks out of her glass. He hiccups. Axel laughs.

"Ha! More like señora estúpida!" he says and starts drinking hot sauce. Sora's eyes widen.

"No good. Bad." Sora says and motions to the sauce. Axel shrugs.

"It tastes pretty good." Axel burps and a stream of fire shoots out of his mouth onto the table cloth.

"Blizzard!" Sora points to the burning cloth and a ice crystal shoots from his hand and melts onto the fire, putting it out. Xigbar claps.

"Good job, lil dude!" Xigbar comes and sits at their table. Marluxia notices baby Sora and squeals.

"SORA!! AWW!!!" Marluxia picks him up and gives him a hug.

"GAH! HOMO CHOKING SORA!" Sora yelps and wiggles loose. He hides under the table. Marluxia get mad.

"WHY IS HE CALLING ME GAY?!" Marluxia shrieks. Xigbar and Axel glance at each other. They're struggling not to laugh.

"Well... May-Maybe it's your hair." Xigbar snickers. Marluxia tugs at the pink strand over his eyes.

"What about my hair?" Marluxia asks with a little hurt showing on his face.

"PINK!" Sora shouts from under the table.

"It's natural!" Marluxia argues. Xigbar slaps his forehead.

"You're arguing with a TODDLER! And plus he's SORA! I bet he has no idea what you're saying." Xigbar says.

"Cowabunga!" Sora shouts. He's floating over the table. He drops down rapidly onto Xigbar's shoulder.

"Whee! GO SURFER GO!" Sora giggles as he pulls Xigbar's long ponytail. Larxene comes back.

"Here ya go! Now we can't lose you!" Larxene says as she puts a red dog collar on Sora. She attaches a leash.

"Tight!" Sora complains and tugs at the collar. The small tag glistens in the light.

"A tag?" Axel leans in to read it.

**Sora Keybearer**

**Species: Toddler**

**Belongs to: Larxene and Xion (12 and 14)**

**Please return to Castle Oblivion if found.**

**OR YOU DIE!**

"That's a horrible collar!" Axel complains. He loosens the collar. Sora continues to tug at it.

"Tired...." Sora falls asleep.

"That kid has the Keyblade _AND_ the ability to fall asleep anywhere. Wow." Xigbar says sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baby Sora & Axel Translations:

**Señora tonta** - silly or dumb lady (Spanish)

**señora estúpida-** stupid lady (Spanish)


	68. Phoenix flames

**Here's the duo trying to get Sora back to his real age. I know everyone wants him to stay a baby! Let's hope they fail. And if someone can tell me where Axel's attack came from, that'd be nice. I have no idea, but I know I didn't make it up.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Roxas and Xion sneak into Axel's room.

"And _WHY_ are we in here again?" Xion asks as she goes rummaging through the drawers.

"Well.... He like pets right? Axel might have a phoenix lying around." Roxas says and opens Axel's suitcase.

"Whoa! I want one!" Xion says and pulls out a cookie.

"Yum..... Hey. What's that?" Roxas pulls out an enormous egg.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! AN EGG?!" Roxas yells. Xion laughs.

"OH MY GAWD! Axel's not a human Nobody or even a male!! He's a chocobo in disguise!!!!" She snickers and puts the egg back. Axel appears in the doorway holding a sleeping baby Sora.

"What are you two doing?" Axel asks as the duo rummages through his suitcase.

"Shh! We're looking for the phoenix." Xion says. Axel rubs his temple.

"And why do you think I have it?"

"Well, Axel loves animals so he's _GOTTA_ have it. Shh, don't tell him." Roxas says as he pops open the desk drawer. Axel nods.

"Oh, I won't tell him. Scout's Honor." Axel rolls his eyes and starts cleaning up his clothes. Roxas suddenly realizes that Axel was in the room.

"Umm....... IT WAS HER IDEA!" Roxas rats out Xion. She drops her bundle of clothes.

"WAS NOT! IT WAS ROXAS! ALL ROXAS!!" Xion yells. Sora wakes up.

"SHUT UP! Sora tired. Stop bwitching and go 'way." Sora turns over onto his back and falls asleep again. Axel shrugs.

"Listen to the baby. AND GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM!" Axel yells and summons his Eternal Flame chakras.

"I'll give you two seconds. One! Tw-"

"Wait! We just need phoenix flames!" Xion says. Sora stirs.

"That's it? WELL HERE THEY ARE! Rising Phoenix!" Axel swoops his arms together. A black flame surrounds his arms. It morphs into a red bird made of fire.

"GAH!" Roxas and Xion try to dodge the bird's wings but end up slamming into each other. Sora wakes up. He runs up to Axel.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sora yells and kicks Axel in the shin.

"OW!" Axel falls down. The bird starts to disappear.

"Quick! Get a bottle!" Xion screams and rushes to the bird.

"Here!" Roxas throws her a bottle and she manages to get it inside.

"Aw... It's sorta cute." Xion taps the glass. A tiny red bird was trapped inside. Roxas pulls out some paper.

"Can we can feed it this?" Roxas opens the lid a bit and crams the paper inside. It disappears in a flash of golden light.

"EEP!" Xion nearly drops the bottle. The tiny phoenix was eating the ashes of the paper.

"Guess that's what they eat. Ash." Roxas drops a bit more in.

"All we need is the ivory, water and the mermaid scales." Xion says and places the bird carefully on Axel's desk.

"Can I have it?" Axel asks.

"NO!" Roxas and Xion say together.


	69. In Search Of The Scales

**Another really short one........ Enjoy! Reviews and suggestions are appreciated!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Roxas, Xion, and Axel head to Room 13. Axel carries Sora.

"So, you guys are trying to get Sora back to normal?" Axel asks. He sets the sleeping toddler on the bed. After thinking about it for a minute, Axel ties the leash to the bed.

"Yup. But we still need some stuff. Water's no proble-" Roxas begins to say.

"Hang on!" Xion pulls out the spell book again.

"It says here that we have to get water from his homeland." She points to the illegible writing.

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO TO DEST-" Roxas is shushed by Axel slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! Yes, we gotta go to Destiny Islands. What else?" Xion scans the list.

"The mermaid scales first. They're the hardest." Axel nods.

"We'll go to Atlantica then. Get ready then." Axel unties Sora.

"Are you taking him?" Xion asks. Axel nods.

"Well, this little bugger keeps running away! So if we take him, we can keep an eye on him." Axel bundles up Sora in a blanket. Xion grabs a sack.

"Ready?" Roxas asks. They nod.

"OKAY THEN! HERE WE GO!" Roxas opens a portal. The trio jumps through.

"Aww! Lookie at Sora! He's so cute!" Xion squeals as she picks up the merbaby Sora. She's a mermaid with a purple tail. Roxas has an orange one and Axel's nowhere to be seen.

"Axel? Axel! Where'd he go?" Roxas calls. A shuffling noise comes from Sora's blanket.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M A FREAKING CRAB!!!" Axel yells as he waves around tiny claws. Roxas and Roxas burst into laughter.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY! YES! Hahahahahaha!" Roxas falls to the floor laughing. Axel's not amused.

"SHUDDAP!" Axel yells. His tiny voice can barely be heard over Roxas' hysterics. Xion smacks him.

"Shh! I heard something." The group listens carefully. They hear a loud swishing noise. A mermaid with long red hair and a green tail swims rapidly past them. She's followed by a tiny crab and a yellow fish.

"Hey..... What's her hurry?" Xion asks, glaring at the disappearing figure.

"THAT!" Roxas yells and points to the mammoth shark coming their way.

"RUN!" Axel yells.

"WE'RE UNDERWATER!!!" Xion and Roxas shout together.

"THEN SWIM, FISHIES!!!" The group starts to swim for their lives.


	70. Mermaid Scale

Ok, I'm officially stuck. Help! I have no idea what to do next.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, the group manages to hide in a giant clam.

"Roxas, your foot's in my face!" Xion complains in the dark.

"I DON'T HAVE A GODDAMN FOOT!" Roxas shouts. Sora stirs in his blanket.

"Wha goin' on?" Sora mumbles. Xion pats his head.

"Go back to sleep, Daddy. It's okay." she says soothingly. Sora nods.

"Nighty night." and with that, the toddler falls asleep. Axel pops out of Xion's hair.

"Anyone else think he's sleeping too much?" Axel asks. Roxas nods.

"Yeah, Sora _HAS_ been sleeping a lot. What's wrong with him, Xion?" Roxas asks and struggles for comfort.

"OWW! That was _MY_ head! And maybe he's..... Oh I don't even want to think about it."

"WHAT?!" Axel and Roxas shout together. Xion opens the clam shell and looks around. No shark. They swim out.

"Well?" Axel says and pinches her.

"Ouch! Sora might be.... dying." Xion says sadly. They stare.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DYING'?!" Roxas yells. Xion rubs her arms.

"Well... The spell might be making him sick. And Sora's sleeping might be his body trying to fight it off. So we need to get the stuff quick!" Xion says. Roxas slaps himself.

"YOU MADE SORA SICK?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Axel shouts. Xion gets an idea.

"MERLIN!!!!" she shouts. Roxas and Axel stare. Axel jumps off her shoulder and swims to Roxas.

"Think she finally went nuts?" Axel mutters into Roxas' ear. He nods.

"Yup." Xion glares at them.

"NO! Merlin the magician! He might have something to make Sora better!" Xion explains.

"Ohhhhhh." Axel and Roxas say together. Xion starts swimming forward.

"We gotta go get that scale though!" They start swimming toward an opening.

"Where's this lead?" Roxas asks. They shrug.

"Dunno. Never been here before." Axel says. Sora stirs in Xion's arms.

"Triton's Palace..." Sora says sleepily. He shifts in Xion's arms and rubs his eyes.

"ARIEL!!!" Sora unties the leash and swims to her.

"Sora? Is that you?" Ariel asks. Sora nods.

"Hiya Flounder! Hi Sebastian!" Sora says to the yellow fish and the little red crab.

"Hi Sora!" Flounder says and swims in a circle around him. The rest of the group clumsily swims up to them.

"Why the hell is it that a BABY can swim better than us?!" Axel yells. He settles back on Xion's shoulder. Roxas shrugs.

"Cause he's been here before?" he suggests. Sora goes limp.

"SORA?!" Xion rushes up to him and shakes him. He's fast asleep.

"Can we have a scale? You know what? Fuck it." Roxas attacks Ariel and rips off a small patch of skin from her tail. He nods.

"We're done here." Roxas says coldly, ignoring Ariel's yelp of pain. Axel shrugs.

"Fine with me." Sora motions toward Ariel.

"Cureaga." He murmurs in his sleep. Ariel's wound is healed. They teleport back to the hotel.

"Man! That world sucks!" Axel complains and wrings out his Organization jacket. Buckets of water just pour out from the fabric.


	71. Traverse Town & The Deep Jungle

Ugh! As being pretty much stuck, here's a pretty long chapter for you guys. And seriously! WHEN WILL THIS END?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go see Merlin." Roxas suggests. They nod.

"Here we go!" They all use portals to reach Traverse Town. Roxas rushes off to the Mystical House. A little while later he reappears holding Merlin in a headlock.

"Well? Change him back!" Axel demands. Roxas lets go of Merlin. Xion shows him the sleeping Sora. Merlin examines him.

"Well..... I'll have to know which spell did this." Merlin says. Xion raises her hand.

"I did." Merlin shakes his head.

"Well, then you can take it off." Roxas slaps himself.

"WE TRIED THAT!" Xion shrieks and slaps Merlin across the face. Axel stops her from doing any more damage.

"Can you at least make Sora better? He won't stop sleeping. Xion said that was because the spell was making him sick." Roxas asks. Merlin nods.

"Give him to me. I'll give him something so the spell doesn't affect him anymore." Merlin pulls out a small green vial from his sleeve.

"Whoa! What else ya got in there?" Axel says and starts pulling at Merlin's long sleeves. He drops a packet of cookies.

"SWEET." Axel starts eating them. Xion slaps him.

"KNOCK IT OFF." Xion glances around and steals some of the cookies.

"Hey......" Axel tries to get the Oreos back but Roxas clears his throat.

"AHEM. Can we get this over with?" Merlin nods.

"Here we go!" Merlin forces the liquid down Sora's throat. Sora's eyes widen.

"BLACH! YUCK!" Sora runs to the fountain and sticks his head in.

"Err.... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Axel yells. He grabs Merlin by the front of his robes.

"I-I don't understand.... It's supposed to have a very pleasant flavor!" Roxas grabs the vial. He takes a sip.

"It tastes like...... something weird..." Roxas mutters. Xion takes it.

"Lemme see." She takes a sip.

"Coconut!" Xion says in surprise. Axel slaps himself.

"NO WONDER! Sora must not like coconut!" Sora nods.

"Yucky. Why in Traverse Town?" Sora asks as he wipes his mouth on his sleeve. Axel shrugs.

"To get you to normal." Roxas says. He suddenly gets dizzy.

"Whoa...." Xion says and falls down.

"Xio? Roxy?" Sora rushes to their side. They turn pale.

"Oh dear..... If as a baby, Sora drank it first...... Then..." A flash of light and their answer is revealed.

"OH. MY. GAWD!!! They're all TODDLERS!!!!" Axel yells. Xion gets up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screams as she glares at her tiny hands. Her clothes are now enormous. Roxas shakes his head.

"What happened? Why are we babies?" Roxas asks and stands up. He trips over his too long clothes. Merlin shakes his head.

"The first person to drink the potion was Sora. Then anyone else who drank from the same vial..."

"Would also get Sora's spell!" Roxas figures out. Merlin nods.

"Exactly! Now to remove Sora's spell is to remove your own!" Axel nods.

"Then.... As long as Sora's a little kid, these two will be too!" he says. Roxas raises his hand.

"But Sora's acting as he did when he was little! Why aren't we?" he asks. Axel frowns.

"That's a good question....."

"I GOT IT!! Because we were Nobodies before! We never HAD a childhood!" Xion says, proud at herself for figuring it out.

"That's probably it. Now let's get you two some new clothes." Axel picks all three of the toddlers up.

"Would you care for a stroller?" Merlin asks.

"That'd be nice..." Axel says, struggling under the kids' weight. Xion slips out of Axel's arms. Roxas and Sora follow.

"So THAT'S how he did it!" Xion laughs and starts picking up her clothes. Merlin summons a large stroller. Axel picks up Sora and puts him in it.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Xion says and tries to take some jeans from Roxas.

"Hell no! These ones are mine! See? You had some dorky dress on!" Roxas says and pulls the jeans toward him. They gather up the clothes and shove them into the underside of the stroller. All they have on are their undershirts. They climb up into the stroller.

"Onward Axel!" Roxas shouts and points forward. Axel hits him.

"I AIN'T YOUR BUTLER!" Roxas starts to rub his head.

"That's child abuse! I could send your ass to jail!" He says smugly. Sora starts to try to wiggle free of the stroller straps.

"Can I walk? This is humiliating." Xion asks. Axel nods.

"Hang on." He stops inside a pet store. Axel leaves the stroller outside.

"Hey... What is he doing?" Roxas asks. Xion and Sora shrug.

"Bunny rabbit?" Sora suggests. Xion nods.

"Yummm.... Those are nice..." Xion starts to drool a bit. Axel comes out with a large bag.

"Kay, your clothes go in here. Put em in." Axel hands it to Roxas. He obeys and places all Xion's and his clothes into it.

"This was it?" Xion asks. Axel shakes his head.

"Not quite." Axel pulls out a blue dog collar and puts around Roxas' neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Roxas tries to take it off but can't. Axel puts a purple one on Xion.

"WE'RE NOT FREAKING DOGS!!!" Xion shouts. Sora shrugs. He starts to pet Roxas.

"Gooood doggy." He giggles. Roxas is not amused.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Axel snickers and puts leashes on each toddler.

"This is some kind of joke right? Axel?" Xion says hopefully and struggles against it.

"Nope. Don't trust Sora running off, so this is to make sure all of you don't run off." Axel says with a grin.

"You are so dead when we get back to normal." Roxas says.

"Whatever. Now.... We need some ivory right?" Axel asks. They nod.

"Well then! Let's go to the Deep Jungle!" Axel teleports them all to the jungle.

"Wow..... It's really green!" Xion says impressed.

"WE! ARE! IN! A! JUNGLE!!!" Roxas yells and tries to strangle her. Axel whips the leash around so he couldn't reach Xion.

"OH! HIYA JANE!!" Sora shrieks and waves to a young woman. She walks up to them.

"Sora? Is that you?" Jane asks. Sora nods. He unbuckles his leash and runs to hug her.

"Whoa, there lil guy! We gotta go find the elephants first." Axel grabs Sora by the hood of his jacket and holds him several feet up in the air.

"Elephants? Why in the world would you need to see elephants?" Jane asks with a puzzled expression. Axel shrugs.

"Lemme explain Axel. We're with a group of scientists. And we're studying animals in their natural habitats." Roxas says with a British accent.

"But you're only a baby!" Jane protests. Roxas crosses his arms.

"Are you insinuating about my height?! I am 30 years old, madam!" He gives her a glare.

"Well... I suppose I could ask Tarzan to let you go visit Tantor." Jane says nervously. Roxas nods.

"Do that then! My colleges and I shall wait here." Roxas sits down on a large stone. Jane leaves.

"Holy crap! That was really good!" Xion says.

"Why thank you!" Roxas says in the same accent. Axel rubs his head.

"Hey... WHERE'S SORA?!"


	72. Riku and Kairi Look For Sora

**For those wondering about Riku and Kairi. ENJOY!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi sits next to Riku on the bed. They had found him knocked out at his door.

"Ugh..... What happened?" Riku mumbles and sits up.

"Oh Riku! You're okay! We found you passed out in your room." Kairi says. Riku rubs his head. When he looks at his fingers, they're covered in dried blood.

"Damn those two! I'll KILL THEM!!!" Riku jumps out of bed. Kairi follows him nervously as he pulls on a hat.

"LET'S GO!" Riku runs to the elevator. Kairi rolls her eyes and follows.

"Where are those two going?" Leon asks. Yuffie shrugs through a mouthful of toast. Cloud gets up to follow them. Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith all tag along.

"HEY! Where's SORA?!" Riku shouts to the Organization members when he reaches their rooms.

"Riku?" Demyx says and then he shrugs.

"Haven't seen him." Xaldin says and bites into a pizza bagel. Riku storms into the other rooms. Larxene is watching tv when he barges into her room.

"WHERE'S SORA?!" Riku demands. Larxene growls.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! AXEL'S THE ONE WHO'S GOT HIM, RUNT!" Larxene throws an electrical shock at him and Riku dodges it easily. He marches up to Axel's room.

"AXEL!" The room's empty. Except for a newborn chocobo.

"I'm not going to ask....." Riku closes the door. Then thinking about it, opens it and takes the chocobo.

"Roxas!" Riku slams open the door. No one's there.

"SON OF A-" Riku slips on a puddle of water. The chocobo squawks and runs out of the room.

"Sea water?" The water smells salty. Kairi runs in.

"Where is he? Did you find Sora?" She asks. Riku shakes his head.

"No. But did they go to the beach? Cause this smells like sea water." Riku points to the puddle.

"Hey! Let's check Destiny Islands! Maybe they brought Sora there." Kairi suggests. Riku raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Kairi shrugs.

"That's the last place we'd look." she says. Riku nods.

"Good point. But we can't use the Corridors of Darkness." Demyx walks in.

"I'll take you! I've always wanted to go back to Destiny Islands!" He opens a portal and goes into his room. Kairi shrugs and steps through. Riku sighs and waits for Demyx.

"I'm back! Let's GO!!!" Demyx cheers and steps in with a surf board. Riku follows.


	73. Hanging With Tarzan

**Okay, so now we see where Sora went. Any one else think he's like an escape artist? And I've always thought that those birds look tasty....**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora follows Jane. He notices a group of parrots.

"Ooh. Pretty. KFC?" Sora jumps onto a tree to try to catch one. He gets within touching range.

"Here pretty birdie! Sora not going to hurt you." He says and grabs at one. It squawks and flashes green feathers.

"Good birdie, nice birdie?" Sora's starting to think that this was a bad idea. The parrot Sora grabbed at gives him a vicious glare.

"EEP! HELP!" Sora tries to dodge the bird's attacks and slips off.

"Oops." Sora falls and gets stuck on a branch. He laughs.

"Whee! Tarzan?" A man in a loin cloth appears and slips Sora off the branch. He grunts.

"Hi Tarzan! It's Sora!" Sora is carried through the tree top. Tarzan stops at a mango tree.

"Eat." Tarzan rips free some ripe mangoes. Sora grabs at them.

"YUM! Thanks you Tarzan!" Sora eats them, getting the sticky juice all over his clothes. He stands up.

"Look! Hippos!" Sora says and points down though an opening. A group of pinkish hippos lie lazily in the water.

"Here I come!" Sora jumps through the opening. He falls the long way down and lands perfectly on one of the larger hippos.

"TEN POINTS!" Sora laughs and then slips off. The warmth of the water was very soothing. He swims to shore.

"C-C-Cold!" Sora shivers in his wet clothes. Tarzan jumps down and picks him up. He takes him to Jane's Tent.

"H-h-Hi Jane! C-candy?" Jane lights a fire and gives Sora a warm drink of tea.

"Tastes like banana." Sora says as he drinks it. Jane nods.

"It is banana." Jane starts to dry Sora's clothes. He's meanwhile in one of her father's undershirts.

"Oh. Yummy." Sora finishes the tea. Tarzan gives him some purple berries.

"Oh! Candy!" Sora eats every berry and has a purple tongue.

"You look very silly, Sora." Jane wipes off the juice from his face.

"Where's Roxy?"


	74. Pit 101

**AM I crazy, or are these getting shorter?? Enjoy. Even though I'm pretty much still stuck. So that's why the more serious chapters.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas and the others wait by the stone.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!" Xion yells. Axel just sighs.

"Does it matter right now? We need to go look for him." Roxas gets up. He starts to pace.

"Dude. Calm down." Axel says. He sets up and puts the leashes back on the toddlers.

"HEY!" Roxas and Xion protest. Axel starts dragging them through the thick jungle ferns. They all fall into a pit.

"NICE JOB! Where to now?!" Roxas shouts, half-crushed under Axel's weight.

"Look, I'm SORRY! Who the hell dug this?" Axel stands up. He pulls himself out of the hole.

"Well... I can see an elephant!" Axel informs the toddlers. Roxas sighs.

"Great. At least we can get the ivory." Xion tries to jump out of the hole. In her natural age, she would have made it. As a toddler, she barely reaches half-way.

"DAMMIT!" Roxas climbs up on her shoulders.

"Hey!"

"Shut up and hang on." Roxas manages to climb out. He reaches for Xion but his arms were too short.

"Oh well! Guess you'll just have to stay there!" He teases his sister. She chucks a rock at him.

"OW!" Roxas tumbles forward into the hole.

"Ugh....." Xion groans with her brother's weight half-crushing her. Roxas gets off of her.

"NICE GOING YOU IDIOT! I was gonna go get a vine or something to get you out! No look!" Roxas yells. Xion starts to cry.

"I'm SOORRRYY!!!!" she sobs. Roxas feels like a jackass.

"No, I'm sorry. Now, let's get outta here." Roxas offers to boost Xion up. She nods but the pit's covered with a black tarp.

"HEY! AXEL!!" Roxas yells. But the tarp doesn't let any noise escape the hole.

"I'm scared, Roxas." Xion says. He nods in the dark.

"Hang on. I'll get us out. Lemme see if we can teleport out." Roxas attempts to open a portal but he hasn't the energy.

"Nothing?" Xion asks. He shakes his head.

"Let's have some light." Roxas waves his arms and a single orb appears. It begins to glow brilliantly.

"That's better." Xion stretches out lazily. Roxas lies down.

"Now we wait." The pair close their eyes.


	75. Getting The Ivory

**This is a nice long one. AND...... Tarzan doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to Edgar Rice Burroughs. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel looks around.

"Well.... We can get the ivory! Let's go!" He waits for an answer. Nothing.

"Guys?" Axel calls. He notices a black tarp on the ground.

"If they're in there..... I'll kill em." Axel removes the tarp. Sure enough, there they were.

"OH THANK YOU GOD! We've been there FOREVER!!" Roxas complains and he tires to jump out. Axel pulls a vine from a tree and lowers it down.

"Thanks Axel!" Roxas grabs it and then Xion. Axel pulls the duo out.

"We've been in there for HOURS!!" Xion says. Axel slaps his forehead.

"You've been gone for 5 minutes." He informs them.

"Are you sure?" Roxas says. Axel pulls out a watch.

"Yup. Five minutes, give or take." Roxas hits the tree with a rock.

"Seemed like forever...." Xion says. Then she notices the elephant.

"IVORY!!!" Xion runs right up to it. It actually seems a little scared of her. Roxas walks up to the huge elephant.

"It's a male." Axel says.

"How can you tell?" Roxas asks. Axel rolls his eyes.

"You don't wanna know........" Xion shrugs.

"Hey... What's ivory anyway?" she asks. Roxas slaps her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S IVORY?! HIS DAMN TEETH!" He yells. Xion's eyes widen.

"What?! I _AM_ not going to kill him! He's too cute!" Xion hugs his trunk. Roxas shrugs.

"I'll kill him! Come here!" Roxas pulls out Oblivion and Oathkeeper. He immediately falls down.

"CRAP! They're heavy!" Roxas tries to get up but can't. He releases Oathkeeper.

"Um.... Maybe I should do it." Axel summons his Eternal Flame chakras. He steps closer to the red elephant. It gets a panicked expression and runs.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!!!" Roxas runs after him.

"WHOA!" Xion's on his trunk. He raises it to his back. She holds on for dear life.

"GO TANTOR!!!!" yells Sora. He waves at the running elephant. A female gorilla (Terk) runs up after him and starts to grunt. Tantor trumpets at her. Sora runs up after Tantor. He grabs hold of Tantor's tail.

"AGH! Let go Sora!" Tantor yells. Sora's hanging and swinging from his tail.

"WHHEEEEE!!!!" Sora screams and grins. He jumps from the tail onto Tantor's back. Sora grabs at Tantor's ears.

"STOP!!!!" Xion shouts, her face turning green. Tantor runs up a tree.

"Well.... Now what?" Axel says as he stares at the sight of a full grown elephant hanging upside-down from a tree. Roxas runs up into him.

"Don't... Know...." Roxas pants. They stare at Sora and Xion hanging on for dear life. Sora howls and starts to grunt.

"Great. Sora's LOST IT!" Axel shouts. Tarzan emerges from the treetops and tries to calm Tantor down.

"HE'S ONLY WEARING UNDIES!!!" Roxas shouts, embarrassed. Tantor manages to calm down enough to get down from the tree.

"Sorry bout this, kid." Tantor tells Xion as he swings her down from his back. Sora jumps off.

"She can't understand you, Tantor." Tarzan says. Sora nods.

"I can! Tarzan taught me." Sora pulls at Tantor's trunk.

"Aww.. Aren't you the most adorable hairless ape I've ever seen!" Terk says and hugs Sora.

"Maybe he's a species of dwarf elephant?" Tantor says. Terk frowns.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! He's like Tarzan!" Terk says and Sora tries to wiggle free from her iron grip.

"Help?" Sora asks Tarzan. He nods and pulls Sora free.

"Well..... Now what?" Axel asks. Roxas shrugs.

"We still need the ivory! But we can't kill the elephant....." Xion says. Sora nods.

"They want something called.... ivory? Can you give us some, Tantor?"

"Sure he will! It's the least we could do." Terk says and grins.

"Err.... What _IS_ ivory?" Tantor asks nervously. Sora bares his teeth and taps them.

"NO WAY!!! SERIOUSLY?!" Terk shouts. She jumps on Tantor's back.

"I guess so..." Tantor opens his mouth. Sora jumps inside.

"I'll get one that's wiggly!" Sora starts to tap the teeth.

"That tickles!" Sora finds one that ready to fall out. He sticks his head out of Tantor's mouth.

"NO!! THE ELEPHANT'S _EATING_ DADDY!!!!" Xion rushes up to Tantor. She starts slapping him.

"LET HIM GO!!!" Axel walks up.

"You know they're vegetarians right?" Axel says lazily. He starts tapping on Tantor's foot.

"GOT IT!!!!" Sora pulls out the tooth.

"AGH!!!" Tantor spits out Sora. He emerges smiling and covered completely in elephant drool.

"I got it." Sora proudly shows them the tooth. Tantor looks with interest.

"So THAT'S what my teeth look like!" Sora nods.

"Can I have it?" Sora asks. Tantor nods.

"Sure kid. But you need a bath." Tantor picks up Sora and places him on his back.

"Whheee!!" Tantor starts taking Sora away.

"Hey... Where's the elephant taking him?" Roxas asks. Tarzan grunts.

"We can't understand you man." Axel says.

"To take bath." Tarzan says in English. He gets on Tantor's back. Xion grabs onto the tail.

"I'm coming too!" Roxas manages to jump onto Tantor. Axel shrugs, picks up Xion, and gets on his back. Tantor walks for a half hour and stops at a waterfall.

"WOW!WOW!WOW!WOW!WOW!" Xion shrieks. The kids all jump off and head to the shallow part of the falls. Sora starts swimming.

"This is pretty nice! How you know about this, dude?" Axel asks Tarzan. Tarzan grunts.

"Kay...." Axel gets in the water.

"Ahhhhhhh..... This feels great!" Xion says as she bathes.

"Yeah..... Hey. What's Sora doing?" Roxas says. Sora's on top of a cliff.

"COWABUNGA!!!!" Sora jumps off.

"IS HE NUTS?!" He lands perfectly into the water. Sora swims over to Xion and Roxas.

"You try!" Sora exclaims with a smile. Roxas slaps himself.

"HELL NO!" Roxas gets out of the water. He grabs his wet clothes.

"Firaga!" The intense heat dries them in seconds.

"Good thing these aren't mine." Roxas chuckles as he puts on the steaming overalls.

"Hey! Where are the clothes Merlin gave me?" Xion asks from the water. Roxas waves a pair of shorts.

"You lost the shorts in the water, dummy!" Roxas teases as he waves the red pair of shorts around. Xion blushes.

"Gimme those!" she demands. Roxas shakes his head.

"Nope! Come get em." Roxas climbs a tree and waves at them. Sora climbs up after him.

"Gimme!" Sora steals the shorts and cannonballs into the water.

"Thanks Sora!" Xion rushes off to the bushes to change.

"Here, Sora. They're all nice and dry." says Jane who had just appeared. Sora nods.

"Thank you Jane!" Sora puts them on. He gives back the wet undershirt. Axel gets out.

"I think I killed a fish!" he says and rapidly dries his clothes. Sora laughs and pulls out a boiled fish from the water.

"Let's go back to the hotel. Shall we?" Roxas jumps down from the tree and the other toddlers nod.

"Thanks!" Axel says and opens a portal. The group goes through and collapses in exhaustion.

"WHEW! Being a baby's hard." Roxas says and lies down on the bed. Axel nods.

"But you're not the one who has to take _CARE_ of three little kids." Axel stretches. Sora's stomach growls.

"Hungri....." Sora rubs his stomach and looks up at Axel expectantly.

"All right! I'll get us some grub." Axel walks to the kitchen.

"Don't like gwubs....." Sora says worried. Axel comes back with a plateful of pizza bagels.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone digs in.

"Now where?" Axel asks Xion through a mouthful of pepperoni.

"We watta gewt to Wetinw Wislanwsa and..." Roxas smacks her.

"In English." Xion chokes down her pizza.

"We gotta get to Destiny Islands and get some water!" Xion coughs. Axel nods. Sora burps.

"More?" Sora holds out an empty, cheese streaked plate. Axel goes to make more.

"Now can we go?" Roxas asks when Sora had finished. He nods.

"Yup! Destiny Islands!" Sora giggles. Axel opens the portal.

"Here we go!"


	76. Destiny Islands : Part One

**Destiny Islands get split into two parts. Here's the first. ENJOY!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Kairi emerge from the Corridor of Darkness. Demyx follows, dragging a surfboard.

"DUDE! See ya!" Demyx heads for the water.

"Should we stop him?" Riku whispers to Kairi.

"Nah. He's harmless." Kairi whispers back. They head to Sora's house.

"Hi Mrs. Minami." Riku greets Sora's mother. **(I made up some last names for them okay? They don't seem to have any....)**

"Why, Riku! Kairi! You two aren't supposed to be back yet! Where's Sora?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"Well.... He sorta got kidnapped." Riku says. Mrs. Minami drops the plate she'd been washing.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'KIDNAPPED'!!!!!" she shouts. Riku's scared now.

"Actually, it's a pretty funny story... You'll crack up."

Suddenly a portal opens on the beach at the other smaller island. A small boy runs from it. A man dressed in black with red hair appears. He's holding onto two other toddlers.

"Stop fidgeting Sora!" Axel complains as he tries to hold Sora down. Xion just walks to the beach.

"This is Destiny Islands? It's pretty...." Xion says and picks up a seashell. She puts it in her pocket.

"HEY!!! There's the water!" Roxas runs up to the pool and takes a drink.

"Does it have to be fresh or can it be sea water?" Axel asks. Sora is trying to wiggle free.

"I guess, since he's going to drink it, it has to be fresh." Xion says. Axel nods. Sora finally manages to escape Axel's grip.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Sora yells as he searches for his house.

"COME BACK HERE!!! SORA!!!" Axel goes after him. Roxas has already gotten a bottle of the water.

"Where's Sora and Axel?" He asks. Xion shrugs.

"I think Sora's looking for his house. Hey... Have I been here before?" she asks. Roxas shrugs.

"GOTCHA!" Axel catches Sora.

"Awww..... Don't get to see Mommy?" Sora asks as Axel holds him upside-down.

"Nope! We're leaving in a few minutes, lil guy." Suddenly they hear a loud crash.

"WIPE OUT!!!" yells Demyx as the surfboard crashes into the cliff. He swims to shore.

"Hiya there Axel! Whatcha doing here?" Demyx asks. He rubs his hair dry.

"Um.... Business?" Axel says and Sora manages to wiggle loose again.

"I'm coming Mommy!" Sora yells and runs to a boat. He starts rowing to the main island. Axel and Demyx stare at the little boy trying to row with an oar at least twice his size,

"SON OF A BITCH!" Axel swears.

"AXEL! DON'T CALL SORA THAT!" Demyx shouts. Axel glares at him.

"Not that! He actually made it to the other island! XION! ROXAS! Come here!" The kids run up to them.

"Whazzup?" Roxas says.

"Sora got loose. Where do you think he would have gone?" Axel says. Roxas thinks for a minute.

"To his house. I bet he's hungry again." Roxas runs to a boat.

"C'mon Xion!" She jumps into it and they start rowing.

"Do all of Sora's Nobodies know how to row?" Demyx asks. Axel smacks him.

"Never mind that! Let's go!" They both teleport to the main island. Sora's running to a small house on a hill. (I say it's on a goddamn hill!)

"Sora!" Roxas tackles him and Xion trips over them both.

"Owie." Sora stands up, brushes the sand from his clothes, and helps them up.

"Thanks." Xion says.

"No problem!" Sora runs toward his house again. He tries to go in through the front door but i's locked.

"Darn...." Sora goes through the cat door.

"HI MOMMY!" Sora yells and startles his mother.

"SORA?!" Kairi picks him up.

"Hi Kaiwi! It's me!" Sora hugs her.

"AWWWW!!! He's so freaking cute!" Kairi hugs him tightly. Riku laughs.

"I bet Sora's enjoying that!" Riku says, laughing. Mrs. Minami stares.

"Hi Mommy! I came home!" Sora says and waves from Kairi's arms. She stands up and pulls Sora from Kairi.

"Sora, how'd you get like this?" Mrs. Minami asks. Sora thinks for a minute.

"Hmm.... Easier to carry!" He explains. Roxas pops his head through the cat door.

"THERE YOU ARE! C'mon! We gotta go!" Roxas says. Xion follows him.

"But Mommy! And Wiku! And Kaiwi!" Sora protests.

"ROXAS?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Riku shouts. Roxas glares.

"SHUDDAP RIKU! It's not my fault!" Xion grabs a cookie from a Winnie the Pooh cookie jar.

"Hey.... SORA WANNA COOKIE!" Sora wiggles loose and snatches the jar from Xion.

"HEY! SHARE!" Xion yells. She snatches it back. Sora gets mad.

"Take this!" Sora summons Ultimia.

"You want a piece of this! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU DAD!" Xion shrieks and summons her Kingdom Key.

"Only those two would use Keyblades for cookies....." Roxas mutters. The tiny girl starts bashing at Sora's head. He dodges the attacks and stops.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH! MUSHU!" Sora yells. A puff of smoke appears. A tiny red lizard appears on Sora's head.

"Hey Sora! How's it been man? Whoa. Is it me or have you gotten smaller?" Mushu says.

"Help me fight?" Sora asks. Mushu grins.

"Sure kid!" He starts to breathe fire balls at Xion.

"EEK!" Xion tries to dodge the attacks but some do manage to get her.

"DAMMIT!" she howls. She starts to attack Sora again but then Axel busts through the door.

"Yo! These are mine." Axel says as he grabs Sora and Xion.

"HEY!" Riku and Kairi protest. Axel leaves. Roxas glances around. The fridge is on fire and the stove's been destroyed.

"Well, BYE!" Roxas runs out the door.


	77. Destiny Islands : Part Two

**Well... Might need to add another Destiny Islands chapter. Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"....... WHAT THE HELL?! I'm coming Sora!" Kairi shouts and runs out the door.

"Kay..... Didn't know she swore..." Riku says. He lazily walks out the door. Mrs. Minami blinks. She rushes to the phone.

"Yes.. They've got Sora." She murmurs into it. Meanwhile, Riku and Kairi charge Axel.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kairi says with an angry expression. Axel turns around in surprise.

"Ehh.. No?" Kairi runs right up to him and whaps him.

"GIVE. BACK. SORA!" she shouts and forces Sora out of his grip.

"Hi Kaiwi!" Sora says with a pleased expression. A portal appears. Larxene runs out of it.

"SORA!" she says. Sora waves at her.

"Hi Lar-Lar!" Larxene charges at Kairi and yanks Sora out of her arms.

"Poor little guy! What have they've done to you?" she says. Riku runs up.

"Gimme him!" He pulls Sora out of her embrace.

"Don't worry buddy! We'll get you to normal!" Riku says as he tries to run off. Roxas and Xion watch lazily.

"I got ten on Riku." Roxas bets. He pulls out a wallet.

"I got 30 on Larxene. Look at how pissed off she is." Xion says and gives him a few crumbled bills.

"GIVE HIM BACK!!!" Larxene yells. Riku throws Sora up into the air to try to dodge her lightning attack. **(if you've ever played Chain of Memories, you know which one I'm talking about. A.K.A. Rape by Lightning)**

"AGH!!!" Riku falls to the floor twitching from the electrical shock. Kairi runs up to Larxene and kicks her in the shin.

"YOU BITCH!" Larxene goes after her. Sora gets up and walks inside his house. He emerges with the Winnie The Pooh cookie jar. He takes a seat next to Xion.

"Wanna cookie?" Sora asks and takes one for himself.

"Sure!" Roxas grabs one.

"COME HERE PRINCESS!" Axel howls as he creates a giant wall of fire. She tries to dodge it but it burns her leg.

"GIVE ME MY SON!" yells Mrs. Minami as she smacks Axel with a frying pan.

"AH!" Axel falls. She turns to Demyx.

"Run! Run away!" Demyx shrieks as he dodges the frying pan. Then Sora's aunt attacks him with a shovel.

"DAMN! Your relatives are freaking nuts!" Roxas comments.

"Yup." Sora says and takes another chocolate cookie.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" yells Riku as he recovers from Larxene's attack. He charges her and smacks her down. Kairi attacks Axel.

"Take this! _**Thundaga**_!!!!" Kairi yells and thrusts her Keyblade into Axel's side. It shimmers with an electrical current as it shocks him.

"AHHHHH!!! FUCK!" Mrs. Minami is dodging attacks from Larxene when a portal opens up.

"Hey Larxene, the Superior wants to know what you're.... doing?" Marluxia stares at the many people in battle.

"Great! Come help!" Larxene yells as she dodges a frying pan. Marluxia shrugs.

"Alright." He summons his Graceful Dalia. Marluxia looks around. He charges at Riku.

"TAKE THIS!" Marluxia stabs Riku with the scythe.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx yelps as Sora's cousin rushes at him with a butcher knife. The 5 year old trips and sends it flying towards Kairi's head.

"Watch out!" Riku grabs the knife in mid-air and sends it toward Larxene. The entire group was bleeding and injured.

"CURAGA!!!" Sora shouts and the various wounds disappear.

"Nice job Sora! Now they'll _NEVER_ stop fighting!" Roxas says and smacks him. Xion shrugs.

"Hey... We have all the ingredients for the potion! Let's make it!" Roxas and Sora nod.

"Okay!" Xion opens up her bundle.

"We have to grind up the Mermaid Scale." Xion grabs a large rock and hands it to Sora.

"Crush it!" Sora starts pounding away at the dried scale. Roxas groans.

"What about me?" Xion hands him the cheeping phoenix. Then the bottled lightning.

"Mix these."

"HOW?!" Roxas yells. Xion rubs her forehead.

"Get the bird to give off some flames and put it with the lightning!"

"Ohhh. Got it!" Roxas starts to shake the bottle with the phoenix. As expected, it got pissed.

"Pretty......" Sora murmurs and stops pounding at the scale. Roxas opens the bottle a crack. He pours in the flames into the miniature storm.

"Cool! It turn purple!" Roxas waves around the purple bottle. Xion finishes mixing the two waters.

"Kay! Gimme those." Xion pours the Mermaid scale into the water. Then puts it in the purple bottle. It bubbles and turns a sickly green color.

"No way he's drinking that. It looks like poison!" Roxas protests. Xion shrugs.

"Sora, drink this." Xion puts the stone around him. Sora nods.

"Okay Xio." He grimaces and drains the bottle in a single gulp.

"AH!" Roxas and Xion shout. A flash of red light. When it's over, they're both back to normal.

"YES! IT WORKS!!!" Xion screams. Roxas gets up.

"Sora?" Sora's back to normal. But he's not breathing.

"SORA?!" They shake him. No response. Then his eyes open.

"Guys?" Then a white light surrounds him.

"SORA! SORA!!" Roxas pounds at the cocoon of light. It cracks open.

"Xio? Roxy?" Sora asks and jumps out.

"He's.... still a baby?!" Xion hugs him. Then they notice his clothes.

"They're all red? Didn't he have on black ones?" Roxas asks. Then a second baby comes out. In all blue clothes.

"NO. FREAKIN'. WAY. HE SEPARATED HIMSELF?!" Xion shrieks. A Sora comes out in yellow clothes.

"Hi guys! What's going on?" The yellow Sora asks. A silver clothed one comes out.

"Well.... I'm guessing a fight." the silver one says. The blue one slaps himself.

"I COULD tell! Honestly, Final, we're not idiots." he says.

"ARE YOU GUYS SORA'S DRIVES?!" Xion yells. Final turns to the blue Sora.

"Can I slap her?" he asks.

"No!"

"C'mon Wisdom!" The red Sora jumps off of Xion's lap.

"Cookie!" Valor squeals and chomps a fistful of cookies. Master rolls his eyes.

"Hey... Where's Limit?" Wisdom asks. They hear a banging noise from inside the light.

"Sorry! I CAN'T HOLD HIM BACK!!!" Limit yells and a black shadow emerges from inside.

"See ya!" It howls and runs toward the fight.

"DAMMIT! Go get Anti!" Wisdom yells.


	78. SHOWDOWN! Final VS Anti

**Well.... They're still gonna have a bunch of Sora's to chase around. and something scary..... when I typed this. had the number of the beast. If you know of the occult, you'll know what I mean. ENJOY!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku is fighting off the Eclair attacks from Larxene when Axel suddenly screams.

"HELL NO!" Axel yells and runs up a palm tree.

"........ YOU LITTLE CHICKEN SHIT! GET BACK HERE!" Larxene shrieks. She goes up after him.

"SORA!!!" Kairi yells and hugs him.

"Hehehehe.." Sora's giggling.

"Oh no..... RUN!!!!" Riku climbs up the tree. Kairi lets go of Sora.

"Why are you so dirty?" she asks. Sora gives her a glare.

"ANTI! GET YOUR SHADOW ASS BACK HERE!" Final yells. His floating Keyblades starts to spin. Wisdom skates past him and attacks Anti.

"Fire! Fire! Blizzard! Thunder!" The various spells all miss. Anti just laughs.

"TRY HARDER!" Limit shouts and jabs at Anti with a single Keyblade.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE SO MANY SORAS?!" Axel yells from the top of the palm tree. Roxas, Xion, and Valor all run up.

"Bad Anti! Bad!" Valor yells and rushes at Anti.

"I guess we have to go help. C'mon, how bad can an Anti-Baby be?" Roxas says. At that exact moment Anti freezes. He gives a savage grin.

"DARK BALL!" A black sphere appears in his hands. Anti throws it. It explodes and creates hundreds of Shadow Heartless.

"THAT BAD!" Xion shrieks and starts battling the Heartless. Riku jumps down from the tree.

"HEY SORA!!" All the Drives turn. Riku waves a cookie.

"Cookie for ya!" Valor runs up.

"YUM!" He chomps it down. Anti laughs.

"FIGHT ME!" he howls. Anti rushes toward Riku.

"Whoa!" Riku manages to dodge the punch.

"He's FAST! But he sucks against physical attacks! BEAT HIM ON THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!" Axel yells. Larxene frowns.

"Then you fight him!" Larxene throws Axel down. He stands up quickly.

"Axel...." Anti sneers. Axel frowns.

"THAT'S IT! TURN BACK TO SORA!" Axel summons his Eternal Flames.

"Bring it bitch." Anti mocks. Final just stands there with Xion and Roxas.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Roxas asks him. Final shrugs.

"Waiting for the opportunity." Final says and his Keyblades start spinning.

"FINAL! COME HERE AND HELP!" Wisdom yells. He and Master are already half-dead.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Geez! Whatta pain in the ass!" Final glides over.

"YOU!" Anti snarls.

"Me. Stop causing trouble." Final says with a determined expression.

"NEVER!" Anti howls and the whole island starts to shake.

"WHOA!" Everyone tumbles to the ground. The sky turns black.

"Look!" Xion yells and points to a glowing darkness under Anti. He grins.

"Now... Why don't we mess around for a while, Final?" He says. Anti's Sora's normal size. Final nods. He's also returned to his normal size.

"LET'S GO!" Final glides toward him, Keyblades shooting sparks. Wisdom casts Cure.

"Are we going to let them fight?" Xion asks as the pair blast at each other.

"Nope." Master says with a straight face. Roxas gets confused.

"Why?" Master points down the beach.

"Cause our mom might have something to do to them." Wisdom laughs.

"They are _SO_ gonna get it!" Limit says. Xion looks around.

"Where's Valor?" They get the answer from a rustle in the bushes.

"LOOK! Sandwiches!" Valor says and he motions to an armful of wrapped food in his arms.

"Where the hell did you get so many sandwiches?" Roxas says and opens a peanut butter and jelly. Valor shrugs.

"From Auntie's kitchen." They glare at him.

"Let's watch the show!" They all start munching away at the sandwiches.

"HIT HIM IN THE HEAD!!! THE HEAD!" Xion cheers. Final launches a fireball at Anti. He dodges and responds by slamming Final into a tree.

"UGH! YOU'RE DEAD!" Final shrieks and punches Anti into the sand.

"I got ten on Anti." Master says.

"Twenty on Final." Wisdom says.

"YOU'RE ON! I'm SO gonna win, Wise!" Master laughs.

"Ten on Sora's mom." Limit says. The group turns to him.

"Why?" Roxas asks.

"Well.... Seeing as she's running up to them with a frying pan....." They hear a loud crunching noise. Both Final and Anti have been knocked out.

"I win." Limit says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Winner?**

**Sora's Mom.**


	79. REVENGE!

**Okay. Sorry for the delay but my evil, manga reading sister stole the computer while I went to get something. So here it is! Translation is at the bottom. Enjoy! And if someone can draw a pic of chibi Sora and Xion fighting with Keyblades for cookies, that'll rock!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what?" Xion asks as she drags Anti's unconscious body to Sora's house.

"Dunno. Guess we'll have to find out." Roxas says as his Samurai Nobody carries Final.

"Wait up!" Valor says and hops on Roxas' shoulders.

"Go!" Wisdom glides ahead. Limit and Master are playing poker as they walk.

"I got a King, Queen, Jack, 9 and an Ace. I win!" Master says.

"Damn...." Limit gives him the sandwich. Axel and the rest of the group were busy cleaning up the battle scene.

"So...... How old are you Xion?" asks Wisdom casually. Roxas glares at him.

"Oh um.... 15. I think." Xion says and nearly drops Anti.

"Whoops. Lemme get that." Master says with a gleam in his eye. He kicks Anti then starts to drag him over rocks.

"Stop that." Wisdom says bored.

"Who the hell died and made you Einstein?!" yells Master. Wisdom throws a paopu at him.

"Me. Now shut the hell up!" Wisdom says angrily.

"This is really creepy...." Roxas mutters to Xion. Valor, the only one still in a toddler's form, starts to hum to himself.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer! Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Ugh.... SOMEONE! Shut him up!" Limit complains and holds his hands over his ears.

"You know somethin'? Why is Valor the only one still little?" Xion asks. Roxas shrugs and nearly knocks off Valor.

"Cause! Valor's Sora!" he says and slips off of Roxas. He rushes to the house. Riku walks up.

".......... What the hell did you guys do?" he asks. Roxas points to Xion.

"Don't look at me. It was _her_ stupid potion." Xion turns around. She glares at Roxas.

"YOU HELPED ME!"

"Well, I didn't know it would do _THIS_!" Roxas motions to the Drives. Limit gets his feelings hurt.

"Wah! He doesn't like us!" Limit wails and goes back to being a toddler. Master kicks him.

"SORA! Don't be mean to yourself!" Mrs. Minami says.

"Yes Mom." the Drives say. Final starts to stir.

"Wha happened?" he asks and winces.

"Well..... You were in the middle of the ocean when this HUGE shark just rammed you!" Master starts to say. Wisdom blasts him to the other side of the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Master yells. Wisdom looks around emoishly bored.

"You were being annoying." Limit groans.

"You were fighting Anti when Mom knocked you out with a frying pan." Wisdom says bored. Final rubs his head.

"Is _THAT_ why I smell bacon?" he asks. Roxas snickers.

"P-Probably." Xion glares at him.

"It's not funny! We gotta get him to normal!" she says. Final shrugs.

"I like being separate people. It's better than just being _ONLY_ Sora." he says. The other Drives nod.

"Yeah. If we're separate people, then we can have more fun!" Master says.

"More cookies!" Valor says. They stare at him.

"Wha? More cookies for more people!"

"He's right. Sora never had any brothers or sisters. So this is probably the closest we'll ever get to that." Wisdom says.

"What about ANTI?! You seriously want him running around?" Xion shouts and jabs a finger in the direction of the unconscious Anti. Master raises his hand.

"I've got an idea."

"What?" Valor asks. Master thinks for a minute.

"Well.... We're all part of Sora right? And he sorta got us from fighting?" Wisdom nods.

"Then one of us can absorb Anti and keep him under control. Like what Sora did." The Drives nod, pleased with the plan.

"But who? It has to be someone strong enough to handle the little psycho." Roxas says. They all look toward Final.

"Someone with good fighting skills." Wisdom says.

"Someone who can use BOTH magic and psychical attacks." Limit says.

"Someone smart." Master says with a grin.

"Yeah! Where are we gonna find someone like that?!" Final says. The group groans.

"WE MEAN YOU!" they shout together.

"Ohhh.... YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" Final runs out the door. Roxas gets up.

"Hang on." He disappears. 5 seconds later, Roxas reappears with a struggling Final in a headlock.

"Nice. Now get him to hug Anti." Wisdom says and grabs a magazine.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THAT PSYCHO IN ME!!! HELP!!!" Final shrieks. Valor gets up.

"Why you not like Anti?" he asks with a strange smile.

"Well.... HE'S EVIL!!!!" Final says. Valor steps closer to him.

"Why?" He's right behind Final.

"He's the shadow form of Sora, and I'm the light. SO WE CAN'T GET ALONG!" Final protests. Valor shrugs.

"Okay. You win." Final stops struggling against Roxas' grip.

"REALLY?! You'll let me go?" he asks Valor. Valor grins.

"Nope!" Valor shoves Final toward Anti and there's a big gray flash of light. When it clears, Final or Anti are nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" Xion asks nervously.

"I dunno..... Hey what's that?" Roxas points out the window. A swirling pool of gray light appeared on the beach.

"Sora........... Kairi.............. Riku........." came a strange voice from inside, in half a whisper.

"Let's go check it out." Master says and he runs out the door. They all run outside.

"Sora?" Kairi asks. The orb shimmers.

" Kairi........... Riku.......... Roxas........"

"HEY! What about Xion?!" Xion complains. Master touches it. It starts to shake.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Wisdom yells.

"Nothing! I SWEAR!!" Master backs away from it. It breaks open.

"Guys? Why are you guys here?" Sora asks as he jumps free from the orb. He looks like how he did when he was eight years old. But there's something wrong with his eyes.

"Dude...... WHEN IS THIS CRAP GOING TO END?!" Roxas yells. Xion takes a closer look at Sora.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Sora asks and rubs a hand across his cheeks.

"Hey Roxas, Riku. When did Sora have different colored eyes?" Kairi asks and points. Sure enough, one eye was completely black and the other was a silver color.

"I guess it's because of Anti and Final not wanting to be part of each other." Riku says and pokes Sora.

"Stop it." Riku stops. Kairi suddenly remember something. She crosses her arms.

"Oh yeah!" She turns angrily to Roxas.

"Um... Kairi? You okay?" Roxas says nervously. Valor giggles.

"He's gonna get it!" Master says eagerly. Roxas starts backing away from Kairi.

"Kairi? What are you... OH!" Riku backs away from them.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY SORA WAS DEAD?!" Kairi shrieks.

"Listen Kairi, I had a good reason to...." Roxas stammers.

"Let's just rejoin into Sora, shall we?" Wisdom says. He places a hand on the 8 year old Sora.

"Whatever...." Master rolls his eyes. He puts his hand on Sora's head.

"Kay!" Valor hugs Sora. Limit just grabs Sora's hand.

"Here we go...." Riku says. Kairi summons her Keyblade.

"I'M GONNA KEYBLADE YOU ALL THE WAY TO TWILIGHT TOWN!" Kairi yells and starts chasing Roxas.

"So what's going on?" Sora asks Riku.

"Nothing. Just Kairi trying to kill Roxas." Riku tells him.

"Should we stop her?"

"Nah. We should just watch the show." Riku sits down and Sora sits next to him.

"HEY! YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL DADDY!" Xion shrieks and hugs Sora.

"Yup." Kairi had ignored that and was chasing Roxas around the sand.

"Please Kairi! I'm sorry!" Roxas pleads and nearly trips.

"Oh, YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY!" Kairi yells and strikes at his head. He dodges it and trips over a seashell.

"HAVE MERCY!!!" Roxas pleads. Kairi shakes her head.

"NO!" Kairi proceeds to beat him up.

"Oh wow. Oh, not the face..." Riku moans.

"Oh.. That'll leave a mark..." Xion says. Kairi ties up Roxas. She ties him to the paopu tree.

"Think she's done?" Sora asks. Kairi pulls out a blindfold.

"Nope." Riku says, turning white. Sora puts his hand over Xion's eyes.

"You shouldn't see this." he says. Kairi grins.

"Piñata!!!!" Sora looks at Riku.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Riku, Sora, and Xion all head to Sora's house. They come back with trays of sandwiches and sodas.

"_Dale, dale, dale,_

_no pierdas el tino;_

_Porque si lo pierdes_

_pierdes el camino._

_Ya le diste una,_

_ya le diste dos;_

_Ya le diste tres,_

_¡y tu tiempo se acabó!_" Kairi sings as she swings the Keyblade. Roxas had already been knocked into unconsciousness.

"Hey.... Should we stop her now?" Xion asks as they eat the food. Sora takes a handful of Funyuns.

"Maybe. But let her have her fun for a bit longer." Riku says as he video tapes Kairi.

"You're only saying that cause he beat you right?" Sora says. Riku nods.

"Yup." Riku grins and zooms in.

_"Dale, dale, dale,_

_No pierdas el tino_

_Porque si lo pierdes_

_pierdes el camino._

_Dale, dale, dale_

_y no le dio_

_Quítenle la venda_

_¡porque sigo yo!_

_¡Se Acabó!_

_¡Sigo yo!"_ Kairi sings as she continues to beat at the 'pinata'. Sora gets up.

"Seriously. He's not gonna last much longer." Riku gets up.

"KAIRI! LOOK WHO IT IS!!" Sora waves. Kairi removes the blindfold.

"SORA!!!!" She runs over and hugs Sora. Meanwhile, the rope snaps and Roxas falls into the ocean.

"I'll go fish him out....." Xion says and drags the bloodied Roxas to shore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DAMN KAIRI! That's overkill!

While hitting a piñata the following rhyme is commonly sung in Mexico:

the first song:

_Hit it, hit it, hit it (or "go, go, go")_  
_Don't lose your aim_  
_Because if you lose it (your aim)_  
_You will lose the way._

_You've already hit it once_  
_You've already hit it twice_  
_You've already hit it thrice_  
_And your time is over_

The second song:

_Hit it, hit it, hit it (or "go, go, go")_  
_Don't lose your aim_  
_Because if you lose it (your aim)_  
_You will lose the way._

_Hit it, hit it, hit it (or "go, go, go")_  
_and he/she didn't hit it_  
_Take off his/her blindfold_  
_Because I go next!_

_It's over!_  
_I'm next!_


	80. Final Chapter

**Sorry guys. This is the last chapter. I'll be working on some other KH fics where they go all over the world. *moment of silence* Enjoy..... Thanks everyone for reviewing and liking this. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas wakes up.

"Where the hell am I?" he says. He looks out the window.

"Oh, right. Destiny Islands. And I'm talking to myself now...." Roxas gets out of the bed.

"Wait! Where the hell are my clothes?!" He sees them on the dresser and picks up the little note on them.

_Dear Roxas, _

_I JACKED YOUR CLOTHES!!!!!!!_

_hahahahahaha._

_But then Sora's mom washed them and made me give them back._

_BTW, I'm keeping the money I found._

_Tootles!_

_Xion_

_The Mysterious 14_

"THAT BITCH!" Roxas pulls on his clothes and runs out the door.

"GIVE BACK MY CASH! And is that sea salt ice cream?!" Roxas yells at Xion. Her, Riku, Sora and Kairi were all eating ice-cream.

"Yeah. Want some?" Riku pulls one out from a cooler.

"YEAH!" Roxas snatches it and starts happily eating it.

"He's Sora's Nobody alright." Kairi says, amused.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Xion, Sora, and Roxas say in unison. Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene all walk up.

"Gimme!" Larxene yanks the sea salt pop out of Roxas' hands and takes a big bite out of it.

"Ya shouldn't have done that.." Axel says and pulls out another one. He jabs it into Roxas' mouth before he could kill Larxene.

"UGH!" Roxas starts choking on the ice-cream. Marluxia rolls his eyes.

"Kairi, how'd you get your hair so soft-looking?" he asks.

"Well... I use a good conditioner."

"Really? Tell me more." Marluxia and Kairi start talking about hair care.

"And he says he's not gay....." Axel mutters. They all sit down on the sand.

"Well? Now what?" Roxas asks, blue in the face from the oxygen deprivation,

"Not sure. Guess we can hang around here for a while." Riku says and opens a soda.

"Nah. There's gotta be somethin' we can do." Larxene says bored.

"Not really. Not much to do here." Sora says. They hear a loud popping noise.

"What the hell?" Axel sits up. A _HUGE_ black portal was swirling on the beach.

"AXEL! LARXENE! XION! MARLY! ROXAS!" shouts an all too familiar voice.

"OH SHIT IT'S THE SUPERIOR!!!!" they all shout. They all stand up. Xemnas storms out of the portal, Namine right behind him.

"Roxas!" She runs over and hugs him.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Xemnas yells. Axel rubs his head.

"We shoulda called right?" Axel says sheepishly. Xemnas glares at him. The huge portal is still open and some of the other members come out.

"HAS HE KILLED THEM YET?!" Xigbar shouts.

"NO!" The rest of the Organization, Frank, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Aerith and Ari all come out of the portal.

"HEY! Sora's back to normal!" Ari rushes over and gives him a hug. Xaldin pulls them apart.

"Ari-sama, we don't hug the enemies of your father." Vexen says. Ari pouts.

"BUT WHY?! Sora-kun's my friend!" Demyx comes out of the water.

"Is Sora's crazy cousin done?" He drags the remains of his blue surfboard out of the ocean.

"Yep." Riku says.

"YAY! Sora's not a baby!" Yuffie squeals and hugs him too. Aerith runs over and hugs the both of them. Leon and Cloud just stand there, unsure of what to do.

"Let's have ice-cream!" Sora shouts. Xemnas chucks a rock at him.

"SHADDUP SORA! WE'RE HAVING A SERIOUS CONVERSATION HERE!" he yells. Ari flashes him a look.

"Don't be mean to Sora, daddy." she says.

"Yes dear."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Riku shouts. Ari turns around.

"What? Xemnas is my dad. That's why I went to France in the first place. To hang out with him." Sora looks at Xemnas.

"Can't see the resemblance." Kairi says.

"You five are in SOOO much trouble! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ONE OF YOU CALL ONE OF US?!" Xemnas shouts at Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Xion and the blushing Roxas.

"We were busy." Larxene says with a venomous glare.

"Hey.... Let's go back to the hotel." Riku runs through the portal. Sora and Kairi follow. Yuffie shrugs and goes through. The rest of the group follow.

"AND ANOTHER THING! YOU ALL HAVE CAUSED TROUBLE ALL OVER PARIS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT?!?!?!"

"We won't do it again, Superior. Honest." Roxas says.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN! BECAUSE ALL OF YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Xemnas shouts.

"NO WAY!" Larxene yells.

"OH YES! No television, no phone, no computer, no bonfires, no flowerbeds, AND NO NAMINE!" Roxas bursts into tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The posies will wilt!" Marluxia cries.

"Too dang bad!" Xemnas shouts. Ari steps in.

"Dad? Roxas, Xion and Axel were trying to get Sora to normal." Ari says. Xemnas thinks for a minute.

"You three are off the hook!"

"WOO!! See ya!" The trio runs through the portal.

"What about us?!" Larxene demands. Xemnas glares at her.

"You're grounded." With that, he disappears into the portal. Ari follows.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Larxene storms into the portal. Marluxia looks around. He's the only one on the beach.

"Wait for me!" He runs through. Everyone was hanging out.

"Well... I'm guessing this is the end of us being here. See ya." Riku, Sora, Kairi and Ari leave.

"Hey..... Ari-chan left." Zexion says. Lexeaus looks up.

"So?" Xigbar says.

"Well... Shouldn't we go after her?" Zexion points out. Xigbar motions to the door.

"Go ahead lover boy."

"Lover boy?"

"Whatever, Twilight freak.." Xigbar eats the rest of the pizza bagels. Xemnas appears.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving." he says and picks up the phone to call the airport.

"Seriously?" Xion says.

"Yup. Pack." He gets through and orders the 16 tickets.

"When are we leaving?" Riku asks Mickey.

"Whenever you guys want." Donald gets up and starts to pack.

"Now." They order the tickets and leave the hotel.

"MAN! This vacation was nice!" Sora says. Riku glares at him.

"YOU GOT ARRESTED!" Sora shrugs.

"Better than when we went to Halloween Town."

"He's got a point." Kairi says. Riku rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He runs up to wait in line for the plane.

"SORA!! RIKU!! KAIRI!!" Ari shouts from the front of the line.

"HI ARI!!!" Sora waves. Riku waves too. He sends her a text.

_Ari, _

_Can we cut you?_

_Riku_

She sends one back.

_SURE!_

_You owe me though__._

_Ari_

"C'mon." They move their things to the front of the line, in back of the Organization and the Final Fantasy group.

"Hey guys! You guys leaving too?" Yuffie asks as she starts to juggle Materia. One slips from her hands and beans Vexen in the head. He slips and falls into the rope.

"Sorry....." Saix helps Vexen up. They hear the attendants call various flight numbers. And then she calls theirs.

"Let's go!" Everyone files into the plane.

* * *

They're all sleeping when Axel gets up.

_"What's going on?"_ he thinks. He looks out the window. A man glares at him from the other side.

"WHOA! Xion!" Axel shakes her awake.

"Wha? Wha's goin' on?" she mumbles sleepily.

"There's a guy on the wing of the plane." Axel whispers. She looks and there's no one there.

"Go to sleep." Xion rolls over and falls asleep. Axel whimpers and lowers the blind on the window. After a few minutes, he raises it.

"Hiya!" The man says with a savage grin.

"EEP! Xion!" Axel tries to wake her up but she doesn't. The man flicks Axel off.

"HEY! FUCK YOU!" Axel yells.

"Shuudap!" Riku throws a pillow at him.

"It's NOT MY FAULT! The guy-" Riku storms over and smacks Axel.

"Quiet. OR ELSE." Riku returns to his seat.

"There's no one on the wing, there's no one on the wing." Axel mutters to himself. He looks. The man is taking apart something from the wing.

"HEY! Stop that!" The man pulls down his pants and moons Axel.

"That's IT! No more Mr. NICE AXEL!"

"Be quiet Axel......" Xion murmurs. The man throws something off of the plane and into the ocean.

"NO!" The plane starts to rock and spin.

"WHOA! What's going on?!" Sora yells as they start floating upside-down. The plane was going down.

"HELP!!!" Xion screams as one of the wings catches on fire. The plane crashes into the ocean.

* * *

"Whoa!" Axel wakes up for real this time. He looks around.

"Bad dream....." He goes back to sleep.


End file.
